Recomeçar não basta
by JJDani
Summary: Cap Final ON.Um motivo para suicídio.Um encontro que irá mudar tudo. Passado e presente que constroem um futuro incerto.
1. Suicida

**Bleache não é meu, mas se fosse o Ichigo não estaria solteiro!**

**Espero que tenham paciência comigo pois essa é minha primeira fic. Sou um pouco descritiva, mas senti vontade de escrever após ler as maravilhosas fics que tem neste site. Espero inspiração e que gostem de minha estória! Abraços e vamos lá! [jj]**

* * *

- "O que leva uma pessoa a querer se suicidar"?

Pensava o rapaz de capuz ao observar a altura do penhasco em que estava. Ele estava confuso, e não sabia se realmente era isso que queria fazer.

- Enfim... Aqui estou; não posso voltar atrás, já que fugi de casa e deixei minha família preocupada.

Esses eram os argumentos de Ichigo, um garoto de dezessete anos que já estava prestes a entregar sua vida ao nada que estava a sua frente. Ele tem suas feições suaves, mas uma personalidade forte; seus cabelos espetados de cor laranja intensa contrastavam com seu olho cor de mel. Qualquer garota que o via se apaixonava em questão de segundos... Mas isso não mais lhe importava, ser popular entre as garotas, ser o melhor atleta de seu colégio, ou mesmo ter uma das melhores notas de sua cidade. Ichigo queria dar cabo de sua vida e a razão:

- Mãe... Logo-logo estarei com a Senhora novamente... Espera só mais um pouco, Ok? - Ele falava com seus olhos tristes ao céu que agora estava com pouca claridade por já ser quase noite. A chuva havia caído o dia todo, sem trégua, mas não parou o garoto da sua jornada em escalar aquela pequena montanha... Mas grande o bastante para, caso caísse dela, ferir mortalmente a sua vítima.

Estava prestes a se jogar, quando algo a sua frente chamou-lhe a atenção. Uma pequena luz surgiu no meio do ar e um belo portão de madeira trabalhada aparecia a sua frente. Isso o deixou estático, não sabia se aquilo era real, ou se estava tão nervoso que começava a ver coisas.

- O que diabos é isso? - Falou o ruivo dando um passo para traz.

Uma bela menina aparece atravessando o portão. Ela tinha cabelos curtos, muito pretos, de roupas negras e uma pequena _katana_ pendurada em sua cintura. Seus olhos eram de um azul intenso, muito vivo que fazia com que Ichigo não conseguisse parar de fitá-los. Ela estava suspensa no ar quando percebe seu observador à frente, e como se este não estivesse ali ela o ultrapassa sem falar qualquer palavra.

- Oi... Quem é você? Como consegue voar desse jeito? Você é algum tipo de anjo que veio buscar minha alma? - O ruivo estava dizendo isso, mas sequer conseguia sair do lugar aguardando resposta.

Nada. Ela continua a andar silenciosamente à frente sem se importar com aqueles questionamentos.

- Oi... Eu falei com você? Você é surda por acaso? - Disse ele já com uma veia amostra ao lado de seu olho que já não estava mais tão espantado.

- Não vai falar nada não? Você veio me buscar ou não?

Como a menina não lhe respondeu ele explode, esquecendo o que o levava até aquele lugar.

- Sua anã de jardim... Quem você pensa que é pra me ignorar?

Agora já estava dando uma voadora pelas costas da menina, sem se importar que fosse uma garota a sua frente. Ele nunca foi bom moço apesar de todos os seus atributos, e ele era um grande encrenqueiro, e odiava ser ignorado.

- Quê? Você está louco cara?

Fala a baixinha colocando as mãos contra a cintura, com um gemido de dor, ela retorna a realidade a sua volta.

- Você consegue me enxergar? - Pergunta ela surpresa, olhando profundamente aqueles olhos castanhos a sua frente.

Ichigo não sabia muito bem, mas ele via e ouvia algumas pessoas que ninguém conseguia enxergar. Isso acontecia desde que era bem pequeno, e sua mãe sempre o apoiava dizendo que eram seus "amigos imaginários", pois ele era um menino muito inteligente. Mas agora ela não estava mais lá para apoiá-lo, ela havia falecido há apenas uma semana, e isso o fez voltar a sua expressão de tristeza. Tristeza essa que o envolveu novamente, não o deixando perceber que a garota se aproximava de seu rosto com um ar de curiosidade com o silêncio do garoto que a pouco estava furioso.

- O... O quê que você está olhando? - Diz com um rubor tomando conta de suas bochechas. A garota estava tão próxima que ele podia sentir seu hálito de hortelã.

- Ah! Fê-la dando um sobressalto.

E quando menos ele esperava, ela dá um soco no meio do estômago do ruivo, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão.

- Ai! – Gemia ele com uma dor intensa. - Você é louca? - Falava agora olhando para o rosto de sua agressora.

- Isso foi pelo chute de agora a pouco, seu grosso! Sabia que não se faz isso a uma dama? - Ela parecia indignada com ele.

- Também o que você queria; aparece no meio do ar, anda que nem uma alma penada e não responde nada do que pergunto! Como acha que eu reagiria? - Falava agora se colocando de pé. O que fez a morena dar um salto para trás, como se estivesse se protegendo de algo. Mas foi só o susto de ver alguém tão maior a sua frente. Ela era pequena sim, mas Ichigo era de estatura alta o que fazia a diferença de tamanho mais gritante ainda.

- Nossa... Você não está assustado? Quer dizer... Todo mundo se assustaria ao ver alguém flutuando assim. - Disse ela com um ar travesso no rosto, que fez o ruivo enrubescer ainda mais.

- Claro que não... Sua idiota... Eu já vi isso várias vezes...

Para ao perceber o que estava dizendo.

- Esquece, estou ficando maluco; achei que já havia superado isso de "amigo imaginário". Deve ser a pressão por querer me suicidar. - Falava dando as costas para a garota e se direcionando novamente para a colina.

- Você vai se suicidar? - Perguntou se aproximando do rapaz.

Ela agora o observava com maior interesse. Notou que embaixo daquele capuz tinha um rapaz muito bem vestido, com um jeans, azul surrado, uma regata laranja com uma caveira escondida e um tênis de jogador de basquete completando o quadro. Ela havia sido enviada para levar uma alma de suma importância para seu mundo; _Soul Society_, o mundo dos mortos. Ela era a chamada _shinigami_, que tinha por função encaminhar as almas das pessoas que faleciam no mundo. Mas não tinha experiência nisso, era seu primeiro trabalho no mundo real, e as informações que lhe passaram eram de estar presente naquele local para resgatar aquela alma e protegê-la dos inimigos, conhecidos como _hollows_.

Agora ele estava novamente olhando para baixo e se preparando mentalmente para saltar, ignorando completamente sua observadora que estava ao seu lado esperando ele tomar atitude. Silêncio total; uma brisa suave acaricia aqueles dois no alto da colina, imóveis esperando por algo naquela escuridão da já noite, sem estrelas.

A demora do ruivo fez a _shinigami_ se irritar um pouco; ela pensava que ele iria se jogar logo, mas o que via era um garoto de olhos fechado parado bem em frente daquele vazio. Nada. Ele não se mexia e respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, alheio a presença de sua já impaciente espectadora.

- Huumm... Quanto tempo pretende esperar para se jogar daí? Pensei que havia dito que se suicidaria? Desistiu? - Ela perguntava olhando para baixo naquela escuridão aos seus pés. Isso o deixa um pouco irritado, mas não responde nada. Ela se agacha e sorri olhando para o rapaz imóvel.

- Ei! Vamos lá, eu não tenho muito tempo. Anda logo e pula, senão vou ter problemas se não levar sua alma ao meu capitão! - Falava com a voz mansa, como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Então você veio mesmo levar a minha alma? - Pergunta sem abrir os olhos.

- Sim, eu acho... Enfim, não tem mais ninguém aqui prestes a morrer, tem? - Fala ela ainda agachada.

Novamente uma pequena veia salta em seu rosto. Ele pensou que poderia fazer isso sem problemas, mas o jeito que ela falava, parecia que o que estava prestes a fazer era algo comum.

- Porque você não me deixa pular sossegado? Com você falando essas bobagens, eu não vou conseguir me concentrar. Até parece que você sabe como é sentir a dor da morte. Seja lá quem você for! - Falou já irritado.

- Ora! Pois se fosse eu já teria pulado! Mas se está com medo tudo bem! Eu te ajudo a fazer isso. – Disse se levantando e dando menção de que o empurraria com as duas mãos.

- Oi... Não preciso de ajuda sua maluca. E que eu saiba quem deve decidir isso sou eu! - Falou se afastando um pouco para o lado. Quando sente algo esfriar sua espinha de repente. Ele olha para traz para ver se era dali que vinha aquele ar gélido, e fica espantado com o que vê. Um ser enorme de cor branca se aproximando devagar. Ele tinha uma aparência de aranha, mas com um rosto que lembrava um ser humano. Ichigo começa a dar passos para traz, quando percebe que já não tinha para onde ir.

A _shinigami_ olha para traz e vê aquela horrenda criatura. Ela não parece tão espantada quanto o ruivo, logo saca sua _katana _e se joga em cima do ser que agora se aproximava rapidamente até Ichigo.

- Ora! Como se já não bastasse à demora, agora tenho que matar esse _hollow_ que deve ter sido atraído pelo seu poder espiritual. - Fala já golpeando o inimigo.

Mas o _hollow_ não era tão fácil de vencer como ela pensava. Ele se desvia com velocidade e enfia sua grande pata afiada contra a barriga da mesma. Ela geme de dor e bate contra uma árvore. Ichigo não saiu do lugar. Não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas no momento em que viu o sangue da pequena escorrer, sem saber como, avançou contra aquele monstro, dando chutes e pancadas nas costas dele.

O monstro se irrita e se lança em cima do garoto, que cai de costas contra o chão com um peso atordoante contra o seu corpo. O _hollow _agora dava um grunhido ensurdecedor, como se tivesse conseguido o que queria e se prepara para morder a cabeça do ruivo que inutilmente se debatia embaixo do monstro.

Foi quando a _shinigami_ aproveitou a distração do monstro e o golpeou com força. Ela estava em cima dele fincando cada vez mais sua _katana_, enquanto o _hollow_ se contorcia com a dor gerada. Uma grande quantidade de gosma negra começa a escorrer por cima de Ichigo que ainda estava deitado no chão. Quando de repente o monstro se desintegra no ar, deixando o ruivo ainda sem movimento na grama.

A pequena garota se agacha com uma expressão de dor. E sem forças desmaia no chão ainda segurando a _katana_ em suas delicadas mãos. Ichigo se levanta em um salto e corre até ela. Levanta-a parcialmente em seus braços com um desespero de ver tanto sangue saindo de sua barriga ferida.

- O que eu faço agora? Não tem ninguém aqui pra ajudar. Ela parece que vai morrer se continuar assim.

Ele tira rapidamente o seu capuz e o enrola com força na cintura da moça. Ele era filho de médico, então sabia como proceder nesses casos de emergência. Deita a menina na grama e toma seu pulso para ver se ela ainda estava viva. Estava; um sinal de alívio o tomou, mas uma pressa o contagiou o fazendo descer o mais rápido que pode daquela colina. Ele se lembrou de que no caminho havia um pequeno chalé abandonado. Esperava encontrar alguma coisa para tentar salvar a menina.

- Droga, droga, droga... Porque isso estava acontecendo novamente?

Em sua mente porções de acontecimentos o inundavam enquanto corria desesperado até o chalé. Ao chegar procura desesperadamente por alguma caixa de primeiros socorros nos armários que encontrava pelas paredes. Encontrou. Parecia velha, mas só tinha aquilo para ajudá-lo naquele momento crítico.

Pega um lençol velho que encontra jogado no chão e sobe novamente até onde a havia deixado. Ao vê-la, ele faz os primeiros socorros com o que tinha na caixa e enrola a garota no lençol. Pega-a no colo e leva até o chalé. Arruma um pequeno lugar ao chão e a deita com delicadeza. Agora não havia mais nada a fazer. Tinha que esperar amanhecer para levá-la ao hospital. Ficou sentado ao lado da menina pensando porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ele, e também imaginando se realmente adiantaria levá-la até alguém, pois tinha dúvida se poderiam enxergá-la. Não, afastou tais pensamentos e apertou a mão com força como se tudo aquilo fosse terminar logo. E adormeceu ao lado da _shinigami_, que agora já respirava mais aliviada.

* * *

**Na semana que vem tem mais! Não é novela, mas vai ter uns capítulos meio longos! Tomara que não desistam antes do final! , [JJ]**


	2. Esperança

**Não resisti e postei o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem!**

**PS: Abraços a Nana chan, vc escreve muito bem!**

* * *

Pela janela embaçada pela poeira, raios de sol começavam a iluminar o local. Era um chalé de apenas um cômodo grande, que aparentava já ter sido um lugar muito aconchegante. Mas agora só restavam algumas cadeiras quebradas, uma mesa empoeirada e armários com loucas e objetos abandonados.

Aos poucos a garota abria os olhos, ainda com dificuldades, pois a dor em sua barriga ainda era intensa, e sentia algo que apertava muito seu ventre. Passou a mão sobre sua barriga e ali havia uma faixa muito bem colocada, impedindo de sangrar a ferida que estava selada com gases e esparadrapos. Quem havia feito aquilo? E então olha para o lado, quando nota um garoto adormecido com rosto angelical, encostado junto à parede a sua frente.

-Ah! É verdade, o garoto suicida! Mas se ele esta aqui, é sinal que meu trabalho ainda não acabou! – Tenta se levantar, mas a ferida arde e o sangue começa novamente a escapar de seu corpo.

Ichigo acorda com o gemido, e em um sobressalto ele caminha até a menina com ar preocupado.

-Não se mexa desse jeito. Não foram dados pontos e sua ferida ainda se encontra aberta, se fizer isso vai sangrar mais e você não vai conseguir se recuperar! – Falava arrumando as ataduras da garota. Quando pergunta curioso, algo que ainda não havia descoberto:

-Qual é o seu nome? Você é desse mundo ou é um E.T.? – Essa ultima parte teve um ar irônico, que a _shinigami_ não gostou.

-Kuchiki Rukia! E não sou este tal de E.T! E vim do outro mundo, o mundo dos mortos. – Fala ela com um pouco de dificuldade, mas com um ar de triunfo e superioridade, que não passou despercebido pelo ruivo.

-Oh! Claro! O meu é Kurossaki Ichigo. Pelo que me lembro você veio aqui me levar para o outro lado, certo? Mas está agora ferida e parece estar prestes a morrer... O que não parece lógico já que você diz ser do mundo dos mortos! – Fala com uma expressão de dúvida.

-Bem... É que quando se morre você passa a viver outra vida! Mas não significa que não pode morrer novamente! – Falava agora tentando se levantar novamente. Mas é impedida pela mão do ruivo. Ele se prepara para levá-la no colo, o garoto pretende encaminhá-la para algum hospital.

-Ei o que pensa que vai fazer? – Ela não estava a fim de ser carregada pelo rapaz. Mas não conseguiu se mexer muito devido à dor. – Aonde vai me levar? – Pergunta desconfiada.

-Ao médico, você precisa de socorro! Mas... – Ele duvida um pouco se alguém poderá ajudar, mas não desiste e sai com a menina em seus braços.

-Tem uma clinica a alguns quilômetros daqui. Vou tentar pegar uma carona e te deixar lá. – Falava percebendo que Rukia começava a esvanecer novamente. Ele apressa o passo tomando o cuidado de não machucá-la mais do que já estava.

Não demorou muito até conseguir uma carona; foi com um caminhoneiro que percebeu o desespero do jovem no meio da estrada. Ichigo a carregava com tamanho cuidado, que o motorista se condoeu e aumentou a velocidade para salvar a garota. Chegam a um pequeno hospital do entorno da cidade de Karakura. Era de lá que o rapaz havia fugido; agora estava por perto novamente. Isso o fez vacilar um pouco, mas vendo a pequena garota gemer em seus braços ele avança até o hospital. Sabia que seu pai fazia plantões ali, mas correria o risco assim mesmo. Agora sabia que não era só ele que podia vê-la. O motorista o havia feito perceber isso. Não iria permitir mais uma vez alguém morrer em seus braços.

* * *

Após ter internado a garota, Ichigo já mais calmo descansava sentado na sala de espera do hospital. Quando avista duas meninas correndo pelo longo corredor em sua direção, acompanhadas de um médico, de cara fechada. Eram suas irmãs, Karin e Yuzu, e claro seu pai.

-_Nii-chan_! – Falava Yuzu aos prantos e abraçando forte o irmão. Era a irmã mais nova e mais carinhosa. Tinha onze anos, com um rosto alegre, cabelos curtos e loiros, olhos azuis.

-_Ichi-nii_! Como pôde fugir de casa! – Repreendeu Karin, a irmã do meio, um pouco nervosa, mas profundamente comovida. Ela era mais forte que Yuzu, apesar de ser gêmeas, ela tinha um gênio forte, e sua aparência era a de Ichigo, mas com os cabelos pretos cortados até o ombro. Lembrava um garoto.

-Meu filho ingrato resolveu aparecer? – Este era Ishin, pai de Ichigo. Um médico de rosto levemente sofrido, com a barba por fazer, aparentando não ter dormido aqueles dias. Estava furioso com o filho mais velho, pois ainda estava de luto da esposa Masaki, e ele havia feito todos se preocuparem, fugindo sem se importar com o sofrimento das irmãs. Ele soca a cabeça do filho, como demonstração da frustração que sentia.

-_Yo_! – Foi à única coisa que falou. Não tinha argumentos. Achava que naquela hora já estaria morto, encontrando a mãe, mas não conseguiu concretizar seu suicídio. Sentia-se um completo idiota. Foi quando sentiu seu pai o abraçando forte.

-Ichigo, não foi sua culpa! Masaki não iria querer ver você desse jeito! Sem o brilho nos olhos, sem a alegria no rosto! Este não é você, filho! – Fala Ishin apertando o filho mais forte.

-Me... desculpe pai...eu...! – Não conseguiu terminar, suas lagrimas já não queriam mais parar de cair. Percebeu a grande besteira que ia fazer, e enxergou uma esperança naqueles olhos que o observavam. Era sua família. Precisavam dele. E só foi perceber isso depois de encontrar aquela garota.

-Ah! E a Rukia? Como ela está? – Pergunta em um sobressalto.

Ishin fica curioso, pois havia recebido a ligação de um de seus amigos informando que seu filho havia aparecido com uma garota ferida em seu hospital. Eles o estavam procurando há dois dias, sem sucesso. Mas agora ele estava ali por causa dela.

-Rukia? Foi graças a ela que te reencontramos. Mas quem é ela, filho? Sua namorada? – Perguntou curioso, imaginando que o filho poderia ter fugido para se encontrar com ela. Já podia brincar agora que não tinha mais a preocupação de onde estaria seu filho.

-Ela é... u-ma ami-ga, mas como ela esta? – Perguntou ansioso.

-Ela esta bem. Esta se recuperando da cirurgia. Tivemos que fazer uma limpeza na ferida e costurar vinte e cinco pontos nela. Vai ficar com uma marca feia na barriga! – Brincava Ishin já mais vivo e animado.

-Que bom pai! – Fala e senta como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. E acaba desmaiando de cansaço e fome. Não comia nada desde que fugiu. Os seus familiares o amparam e o carregam para uma maca para que seja aplicado soro. Trocaram suas roupas, e estranharam aquela gosma escura que estava em toda a sua roupa. Mas estavam felizes, Ichigo estava de volta, as esperanças de todos foi renovada.

* * *

**Semana que vem tem mais!**


	3. Apresentações

**Bleach não é meu, mas e daí... não me impede de sonhar!**

**Parece que reviews não são bem vindas na minha story? Magoei. Mas continuo escrevendo assim mesmo, e lendo é claro, tem umas que me inspiram a continuar a louca tarefa em dar uma ajudinha ao meu casal mais cute dos animes! IchiRuki. Espero que não esteja tão monótono minha fic, mas já aviso que os próximos capítulos terão bastante ação... e quem sabe um romance mais alucinante?Tem que ler pra ver! Abraços,**

**JJ**

* * *

Rukia acordou novamente só que agora com mais disposição. Observa o lugar em que estava. O quarto era todo branco e muito limpo. Só sua cama e alguns aparelhos que não sabia bem o que era compunha aquele lugar. Levanta com certo esforço e olha para onde estava a ferida. Estranha a roupa que agora estava usando. Não sabia que era um avental de hospital. Ficou um pouco atordoada com aquilo e se assustou quando percebe que ele só cobria direito à frente, pois atrás era aberto.

-Onde raios estou? – Pergunta num sussurro. Agora segurando envergonhada a parte de trás de seu avental.

- Onde estão minhas roupas e minha katana? – Agora estava preocupada. Além de ter falhado em sua primeira missão no mundo humano, ainda perdeu sua preciosa espada. O que faria agora? Não sabia nada sobre aquele mundo.

Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta se surpreende ao ver o rosto de Ishin.

-Que bom que nossa menina acordou! – Fala animado.

-Quem é você? – Assusta-se, e fica pasmada ao ver que todos podiam vê-la normalmente. Seria pela falta de sua katana?Já havia ouvido falar sobre isso de seu capitão.

-Sou o pai de Ichigo! Mas não precisa se preocupar, já avisei as autoridades e eles vão tentar contatar seus familiares. Eles irão fazer perguntas para saber o que houve para prender o canalha que fez isso com você!Mas... Eu só espero que não tenha sido o sem vergonha do meu filho! – Falava com ar alegre!

-Quê? Não... Não foi ele... Ele me salvou! – Rukia se expressava devagar e confusa.

-Oras! Aquele meu moleque já está virando homem? Mas não se preocupe... Já falei para as autoridades que você ficará hospedada em minha casa até eles encontrarem sua família! Puxa... Eu sempre quis ter uma terceira filha!Hahahaha! – Ishin não se contém de tanta felicidade.

* * *

Depois de terminado o interrogatório tanto pra Ichigo, que agora estava acordado, quanto pra Rukia, eles foram liberados do hospital e levados por Ishin e suas filhas até a casa dos Kurosaki.

Era uma bela casa com uma clínica ao lado. O pai de Ichigo tratava de pequenas causas nela. Era uma família de classe média e de boa reputação em Karakura.

Ishin encaminha Rukia até o quarto das meninas, onde havia preparado uma terceira cama para comportá-la. Tratavam-na como uma princesinha, dando-lhe roupas novas e comidas deliciosas, que Rukia jamais havia experimentado. Ela nunca havia sido tratada com tanto calor e amor assim. Vinha de uma família nobre, os Kuchiki, e por ser apenas adotada, era sujeita as indiferenças dos nobres. Seu líder e irmão de consideração era rigoroso e frio, mas ainda assim era muito importante pra ela, e foi pensando em como ele estaria agora que percebe o ruivo se aproximar de sua cama.

-Que bom que melhorou! Sinto muito pelas maluquices de meu velho, mas ele é assim mesmo. – Ichigo tinha uma expressão de alívio, mas também de cansaço que Rukia notou.

-Não me venha com essa! Onde está minha katana? – Pergunta se levantando e apontando o indicador bem próximo ao rosto de Ichigo.

-Acho que esqueci lá na montanha, enquanto tentava salvar sua pele! – Falava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Que incompetência a sua! E agora, o que vou fazer sem ela pra me proteger? Graças a você vou acabar sendo punida por não levar sua alma e ainda perder minha arma! – Estava furiosa e começou a andar em volta do quarto o que irritou e muito o garoto. Ele detestava que o destratassem ou tivessem lapsos nervosos ao seu redor.

-Para de ficar rodando no quarto, você ainda não está curada!E o problema é seu se não conseguiu completar sua missão, ou seja lá o que for! Tive que inventar uma desculpa ridícula para os policiais, e fiquei com uma cara de idiota e suspeito, ainda por cima! –Virou-se para sair, mas foi recebido por uma voadora de seu pai, e caiu no chão com a cabeça ainda atordoada.

-Você é louco pai? – Furioso se levanta e soca a cara de Ishin.

-Como ousa irritar minha terceira filha seu moleque atrevido! – Desvia e o empurra para trás.

- Minha menina deve estar apavorada com essa cara monstruosa e pervertida que tem! Vá para seu quarto e vê se arruma suas coisas, pois as aulas reiniciam amanhã!

-Eu lá quero saber de escola seu velho idiota! – Sai batendo o punho na parede, e se tranca no seu quarto que era ao lado do das meninas.

-Esquece esse encrenqueiro minha querida! Eu pedi as meninas para comprar algumas coisas para você estrear suas aulas amanhã! Matriculei-te temporariamente para que não perca seu ano letivo! Seus pais irão me agradecer! Ahahahaha! – Falou abraçando e quase sufocando Rukia que estava sem entender nada do que acontecia a sua volta.

-Aulas? Mas eu preciso ir embora! Estou em uma missão! Meu _nii-sama_ não vai gostar se eu me demorar aqui! – Foi se soltando com dificuldade dos abraços calorosos de Ishin.

-Os policiais estão procurando seu irmão, mas até lá você vai para a escola com Ichigo, pois não quero ouvir reclamações de sua família! – Falou de modo sombrio e sério, o que assustou um pouco a menina.

-Es-tá bem! Sim senhor! – Ficou com um pouco de medo daquele homem sério a sua frente. Não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas por precaução iria ceder por enquanto até conseguir se curar totalmente. Não podia voltar para a Soul Society, pois estava sem sua katana. E não havia modo de avisá-los para abrir o portal. Teria que recuperar sua espada para voltar pra lá.

Após Ishin sair, ela se joga na cama novamente e tenta dormir um pouco, alheia a toda a movimentação no andar de baixo, pois a família Kurosaki festejava a volta do pródigo e a presença de Rukia em sua casa.

* * *

**No próximo episódio: Primeiro dia de aula e muitas confusões! Quem vai salvar a cidade de Karakura? Tudo culpa do laranjão!**

**Até a próxima!**

**Ah, e vê se me escrevem, nem que seja pra meter o "pau" na fic! (sem pensamentos pervertidos!). , JJ**


	4. Confusões no primeiro dia de aula

**Bleach não é meu, mas um dia será!**

**Olha um cap fresquinho! Assim que tiver os outros vou postar no site. Só não liguem pra demora, pois trabalhar e estudar é osso! [JJ]**

* * *

Rukia estava vestida de uniforme e segurava confusa a sua nova mochila em frente à casa dos Kurosaki. Ishin explicava sobre a escola, e animado dizia que estaria na mesma sala que Ichigo. E os empurrou para o ônibus para que não perdessem à hora.

-Velho maluco! – Ichigo estava inconformado em como sua família havia aceitado tão bem a nova moradora, sem nem se quer se perguntar quem era ou de onde vinha. O depoimento de Rukia foi desconsiderado por acharem que ela estava perturbada pelo que aconteceu, pois não acreditaram em nada do que dizia. Ela contou o que realmente havia acontecido, e é claro só Ichigo sabia que era a pura verdade.

-Est... esta coisa em que estamos vai nos levar ao tal colégio? Será que posso usá-lo para ir até onde minha _katana_ está? – Pergunta olhando fixo nos olhos do garoto, o que o faz corar um pouco.

-Este é um ônibus, sua maluca. E não pode ir com isto até lá, pois ele só vai até o colégio! – Irritava-se com o fato dela ter ficado na mesma sala que ele. Como explicaria aos seus colegas a aparição daquela morena baixinha? Ele achava até que ela era uma pirralha, mas após saber que ela tinha a mesma idade dele, ele estava preocupado na reação de sua sala. E o que faria depois? Como enviar essa garota de volta para seu mundo? Essas perguntas ficaram na mente de Ichigo até chegarem à escola.

Na sala Rukia se sentou ao lado de Ichigo, o que levantou algumas suposições mal intencionadas pelos colegas. Eles estavam espantados com a apresentação que a menina havia feito, e pode-se dizer que metade da sala, a metade masculina, estava apaixonada por ela.

-Seja bem vinda Kuchiki_-san_! – Fala Inoue uma colega que senta atrás de Rukia. Ela era uma ruivinha de abastados seios, confidencialmente apaixonada por Ichigo, e ficou muito magoada por ver que os dois já se conheciam.

Como Rukia não conhecia nada nem ninguém daquele lugar, ela passou as aulas todas só conversando e perguntando suas dúvidas ao ruivo, o que não passou despercebido pela classe. Seus amigos Mizuiro e Keigo já cochichavam sobre o mais novo casal da escola, o que irritava e muito Ichigo. No intervalo, ele literalmente foge de todos, não queria ter que explicar nada, nem ficar de babá de uma _shinigami_. Um erro do qual se arrependeria e muito.

-Olá Kuchiki_-san_, meu nome é Inoue Orihime e essa é Tatsuki Arisawa e... – Falava Inoue, mas teve a boca fechada por Rukia que estava procurando algo.

-_Oe_, não precisa ser tão rude Kushiki! – Repreendia Tatsuki tirando a mão da menina da boca da colega. Ela era alta, de cabelos curtos pretos e olhos similares ao de Ichigo, parecia um menino. Era a melhor atleta feminino do colégio, e amiga de infância de Ichigo. Sua melhor amiga estava a sua frente com uma expressão sem graça, e as meninas que nem chegaram a ser apresentadas ficaram curiosas com o jeito estranho de Rukia e sua procura inusitada.

-Está procurando pelo encrenqueiro do Kurosaki? Ele já saiu da sala! – Interveio Chizuru.

-Ah!Foi o que pensei! – Saiu correndo sem se importar com mais ninguém.

-_Oe_, ela está mesmo bem apaixonada né? – Chizuru olhava para as amigas de seus óculos e fitava Orihime com ar suspeito.

-Claro que eles são só amigos, né Tatsuki_-chan_? – Inoue tremia a voz quando falou a sua melhor amiga.

-Para o bem dele, tomara que sim! – Tatsuki odiava ver Inoue daquele jeito, e por mais que tenha dado pistas ao garoto laranja, ele não entendia, ou se fazia de desentendido.

Rukia corria se desviando dos alunos nos corredores, garotos que tentavam flertar com ela e meninas estranhas que pareciam querer ser amigas dela. Até que subiu para o lugar mais alto que encontrou - o telhado do colégio. Lá ela pensou que poderia ficar sozinha e não ser mais incomodada. Estava meio desesperada com tudo aquilo, apesar de não demonstrar em suas expressões. Precisava encontrar sua _katana_ para poder voltar a ser _shinigami_ e voltar pra casa. Mas antes levaria Ichigo, nem que fosse a força. Não permitiria seu capitão e seu irmão se decepcionarem com ela.

Foi quando avistou Ichigo sentado encostado em uma parede próxima da grade. Ele estava de olhos fechados; ali era seu refúgio, ninguém ousava perturbá-lo lá, nem mesmo seu melhor amigo Sado. A garota ia chutar o adormecido, mas diante do rosto calmo dele, ela não teve coragem. Lembrou-se do dia em que chegou, tudo o que ele passou, aliás ele estava querendo morrer, mas apesar de não ser seu trabalho entender o porque das pessoas quererem se matar, a curiosidade a estava perturbando. Sentou-se devagar ao lado dele e fechou os olhos também pra ver o que sentia.

-Até aqui você não me deixa em paz! – Falou quando sentiu a presença da baixinha ao seu lado. Mas se deteve ao ver a menina de olhos fechados com a cabeça levemente erguida como se quisesse olhar o céu. Ela era muito bonita a sua vista, tinha um ar inocente e cativante, o que o deixou irritado por pensar assim.

-Desculpe por não ter te agradecido por me salvar. Mas acho que você também me deve desculpas, pois se estou presa aqui é por sua falta de habilidade e inteligência! – Ela falava com seriedade, mas sem levantar o tom de voz.

-Como é que é? – Uma veia saltou em sua fronte. Ele estava furioso e como ela não era de deixar barato iniciaram uma discussão sem sentido.

Depois de um tempo pararam, e ficaram um de costas com o outro. Foi quando Rukia sentiu uma presença estranha nas proximidades.

-Um _hollow_, aqui? O que vou fazer? Sem a _katana_ não posso me transformar e lutar! Ichigo você vai ter que me ajudar, vou usar _kido_ e você usa essas suas pernas de lutador – lembrou-se de como o garoto fora muito útil naquela noite.

-Eu? Mas isso é problema seu, e não meu. E além do mais estamos em aula, se sair levo suspensão! Não mesmo! – Vociferou já de pé de braços cruzados e sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Vai deixar que matem algum inocente? Não é a toa que você tem que morrer! – Ao terminar sai correndo pelas escadas indo em direção a presença que sentia.

* * *

Saiu da escola sem ligar para as reclamações dos professores, e procurou o lugar onde o _hollow_ estava. Ele já estava quase engolindo um menininho que possuía um fraco poder espiritual quando a morena lhe chutou a cara fazendo-o perceber de sua presença, sem demorar ela recita algumas palavras estranhas e uma luz azul queima o rosto mascarado daquele monstro. O menino é jogado para o lado pela Rukia, e quando ela voltava para lançar um _kido_ mais forte, é acertada pelo braço do inimigo. O sangue escorre em seu uniforme, mas não a faz desistir, ela lança mais um _kido_ e o monstro desaparece no ar.

O garotinho não entendia nada, pois só havia sentido um grande mal estar e algo lhe pressionando o corpo, mas não via nada em cima dele. Viu a menina se levantar e segurar seu braço que sangrava muito, mas com um sorriso ela se aproxima e tenta acalmá-lo.

-Tudo bem menino? Não se machucou certo? Acho melhor você voltar pra sua casa e tomar mais cuidado, tá? – Falou de um jeito carinhoso, que faria qualquer um da sala cair o queixo.

-Tá! Mas e você está bem? – Apontou o braço ferido.

-Claro que sim! – Rodou o braço desconsiderando a dor que sentia, para que o menino não se preocupar mais. – Pode ir, eu vou ficar bem!

O menino agradece sem entender bem o que aconteceu, tinha só seis anos, tudo era meio normal nessa idade, e sai correndo para sua casa.

Ichigo havia presenciado tudo, ele estava muito envergonhado de suas ações e se aproximou da garota. Sem falar nada a pegou no colo e sem se importar com as reclamações da mesma, a levou até a enfermaria de escola. Ele havia percebido o quão idiota era às vezes, e covardia não era nem de longe sua característica. Sempre foi corajoso, e lutava contra gangs e mau caráter que encontrasse, mas por alguma razão, após a morte de sua mãe, ele lhe pareceu um covarde idiota que só queria ficar sozinho, sem se importar com as pessoas que o amavam. Ver aquela pequena lutar mesmo sem força para vencer aquele monstro, o fez abrir os olhos, e já se sentia bem melhor por isso.

-Você está melhor?

-Hunf! Não precisava se preocupar, lido com isso todo santo dia; só estou neste estado porque não tenho minha espada, senão você veria do que sou capaz! – Falou de jeito alegre uma já recuperada Rukia. Ela começou a reclamar por ele não ter feito o que ela mandou, e várias coisas que sequer Ichigo prestava atenção, foi então que algo estranho aconteceu.

-Por-que vo-cê me bei-jou? – Rukia tentava entender com as mãos sobre os lábios. Ichigo havia aproveitado sua distração e falatório, e colou de modo gentil os seus lábios sobre os dela.

-Pra você calar a boca! – Falou inexpressivo, mas um pouco ruborizado. Saiu da sala sem olhar pra trás, deixando uma envergonhada morena que acabava de receber o primeiro beijo de sua vida.

* * *

**É esse Ichigo da fic é bem rapidinho, heim? Mas vão curtir bastante o próximo que estou fazendo, quero ver o morango em ação contra hollow e outras cositas mas! [JJ] Ah e não vai esquecer de escrever review, isso vai me ajudar a melhorar minha fic ou parar de vez!**


	5. Tempestade a vista

**Tempestade a vista**

-Gin, onde está aquele _hollow_ maldito que enviei semana passada? Lembro-me que era um trabalho simples... Apenas me trazer um humano que nem se quer descobriu seus poderes! –Aizen olhava a grande janela a sua frente, estava de costas com Gin – seu braço direito. Eles estavam naquele mundo – _Hueco Mundo_ – já fazia anos, planejando como se vingar da _Soul Society_, ao qual os expulsou após realizarem alguns experimentos um pouco exagerados – na visão de Aizen, claro.

Aizen tinha um cabelo preto meio azulado, olhos perspicazes de tom castanho, e possuía uma espada com bainha entalhada de maneira delicada em sua cintura. Com ela já havia feito incríveis destruições, mas ultimamente seu poder não era mais suficiente, queria mais; e foi aí que descobriu um garoto com poder inimaginável, só esperando para ser lapidado, e por isso não poderia perder tempo, pois com certeza o general Yammi já deveria estar de olho no mesmo.

-Ele não vai mais voltar! – Tinha um tom divertido na voz, e um sorriso frio e olhar quase cerrado. – Gin tinha olhos verdes, que quase nunca eram vistos; cabelos cinza curtos, e sua espada era quase imperceptível, pois vivia escondida em suas roupas brancas, eram parecidas com as dos _shinigamis_, mas de cor diferente.

-Sei! A _Soul Society_ com certeza tem haver com isso! Prepare-se e me traga o garoto! Mesmo daqui, sinto que sua energia está começando a despertar, e preciso tê-lo antes que isso aconteça, pois minha _Houngioku_ não será eficiente se ele já tiver o controle em seu próprio poder! – Exaltou-se Aizen.

-_Are, are_!Faz tempo que não brinco no mundo material! – Saiu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Foi quando no pátio daquele palácio branco, ele fincou sua espada no ar e a retorceu, como se estivesse abrindo algo, e um buraco escuro se abriu a sua frente; ao fundo dele já se podia ver a cidade de Karakura em sua noite de paz. Ele entra e o buraco se fecha atrás de si.

Fazia cinco dias que Ichigo a havia beijado. Rukia não sabia bem o que estava sentindo. Nunca havia acontecido isso antes, e não a ensinaram nada na escola espiritual sobre este tipo de coisa. Mas o que mais a irritava, era o fato do ruivo não demonstrar nenhuma mudança. Continuava o mesmo cara carrancudo, de pouca conversa, e ainda por cima ficava literalmente viajando nas aulas.

-Oras! _"Ela que não deveria estar ali, estava prestando atenção nas aulas, e ele que era aluno de verdade não estava nem aí!"_ – Pensou. O ruivo ficava o tempo todo de olhar perdido, olhando às vezes pro nada ou para fora da janela, deixando a baixinha com vontade de chutar a cara lavada do garoto. Então escreveu uma mensagem ao desatento novo amigo, e jogou discretamente na carteira dele.

-O que? – Ichigo sussurrou. Abriu o bolinho de papel:

Kurosaki Ishigo, se ficar viajando assim, vou falar para seu respeitoso pai para aplicar-lhe um corretivo. Tenho vários métodos de se torturar alguém que aprendi da minha nobre família.

Ass: Rukia.

-Vai pro infer...

-Falou alguma coisa Kurosaki? Parece que tem algo pra turma hoje! Pode falar, estamos curiosos com seus comentários produtivos! – Caçoou a professora de literatura japonesa. Era maluquinha, não tinha a menor noção da relação aluno-professor, e vivia gritando e amaldiçoando seus intrépidos alunos.

-Não tenho nada pra falar! – Ichigo agora era o alvo dos olhares maliciosos da turma, enquanto Rukia fazia pose de boa moça, olhando pra frente como se não fosse a causadora daquela interrupção.

Ao soar o sinal, o ruivo se apressa, fugindo de Inoue e suas amigas macabras – era o ponto de vista de Ichigo sobre suas colegas – e se escondendo em seu local preferido, o telhado. Rukia, também fez o mesmo e logo já estava subindo alegremente as escadas para o mesmo telhado. Ela havia passado praticamente a semana toda infernizando o garoto. Adorava fazer perguntas descabidas, mas pra ela tudo era novo, e só o ruivo tinha as explicações mais divertidas – no modo de ver dela – sobre tudo.

-Ei Ichigo! Diga-me! Porque aquela caixa com pessoas dentro – falava da televisão – falou que hoje vai chover, se não tem nenhuma nuvem no céu? Acho que seu oráculo vai errar desta vez! - Perguntou inocentemente.

Pra ela tudo era simples assim; Ichigo, já havia tentado explicar que aquilo não era oráculo e sim metereologista, mas a palavra era imensa pra entrar na cabecinha oca da baixinha, e como tinha costume de ligar a TV antes de ir à escola, ela ficava observando cada noticiário ou comercial que passava. Ela era a diversão da família. Todos adoravam a inocência sem noção da menina, e suas perguntas infantis. Ishim achava que era porque ela era pura demais, por isso era assim. Pra Karin, ela era uma menina de alguma minúscula cidade do interior, que vivia enclausurada e desconhecia o mundo lá fora (se bem que estava mais próxima da verdade), e para Yuzu ela era a irmã que pediu a Deus. Tudo que lhe mostrava e ensinava era tratado com muita atenção; Rukia elogiava tudo, adorava tudo, experimentava de tudo. Mas pra Ichigo, bem ele não estava muito presente mentalmente naqueles dias, a garota era só mais alguém que deveria contornar.

-Oi! Terra pra Kurosaki! – Devido à demora do rapaz em respondê-la ela se adianta, pois Ichigo estava literalmente repassando sua vida naquela semana.

-Não é oráculo sua burra; é metereologista, e eles nem sempre acertam todas! – Falou olhando para o céu.

Rukia pensou em perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas se calou novamente, isso era mais por vir a sua mente o dia do beijo do que a rispidez ao qual foi tratada. –_"Aff! Sinceramente não sei como posso estar pensando nisso... Nesse morango azedo, cara de quem chupou limão..."_ – Teimava em seus pensamentos, mas já admitia que adorava ficar perto daquele idiota. Mas logo algo lhe atraiu a atenção, sentiu um poder espiritual que a fez tremer e seus olhos se arregalarem, o que não passou despercebido pelo ruivo.

-Algum problema baixinha? – Olhou fixo para a menina que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. -Oi Rukia, tudo bem?

-E-Ele esta aqui... Em Kara-kura! – Gaguejava descontrolada.

-Quem? Quem esta aqui Rukia? – Segurou firmes os braços de Rukia para que esta não caísse.

Não teve tempo de responder, pois do nada recebeu um chute que a fez voar longe. Ichigo havia sido empurrado contra a parede por um braço forte e um sorriso maléfico em um rosto pálido o prensava.

Ichigo tentou se soltar, mas sentiu seus sentidos esvaírem quando recebeu uma pancada forte no estomago, o que o fez expelir sangue pela boca e desmaiou em seguida. Rukia ainda tentou se levantar, mas sem sua katana não passava de uma humana com um pouco de poder de kidou, o que não seria suficiente para vencer seu oponente à frente.

-Dei-deixa ele em paz seu monstro! – Sem se importar com sua fraqueza e medo avança contra Gin que segurava Ichigo pelo pescoço. Tentou chutar seu rosto, mas teve sua perna parada com a mão esquerda do oponente, e levou um chute que a fez voar novamente, mas agora foi tão forte que ela foi lançada contra a grade de segurança do terraço e caiu do prédio que tinha três andares. Não pode ver quando Gin abriu o portal e avançou arrastando Ichigo para o outro mundo. Ela estava inconsciente e seu sangue começou a esvair a sua volta. Alunas que passavam gritaram por ajuda desesperadas pela cena que presenciavam.

Tudo estava acabado para aqueles dois, pois agora Ichigo não poderia mais ouvir as perguntas idiotas da morena que tanto o provocava.

-Que lugar é esse? – Rukia acorda e percebe que esta novamente em um hospital, mas sente todo seu corpo moído e cheio de dor. Um desespero lhe tomou conta. -Onde Ichigo está? – Tenta se levantar, mas não consegue, sentiu algo duro nas pernas, era o gesso que colocaram. Foi quando Ishin entrou no quarto com o rosto transtornado, mas que logo mudou para um semblante mais calmo ao ver a menina acordada.

-Kuchiki-_san_! Graças a Deus que você esta bem. Achávamos que você ficaria desacordada por dias; você é do tipo "durona", heim? – Sorriu.

-Onde Ichigo esta? – Repetiu a pergunta; tentava inutilmente se levantar, mas a dor e o gesso não lhe permitiam.

-Calma, não se mexa muito, você tem duas costelas quebradas, e as pernas também em alguns ossos importantes. Teve muita sorte de não sofrer traumatismo craniano, ainda pensamos que foi um verdadeiro milagre sair assim! Quanto a Ichigo, ninguém o encontrou, mas acho que deve ter sido o desespero dele, ou fugiu de novo! – Tentava não preocupar a menina, mas sabia que algo ruim havia acontecido, além do mais desde que Rukia chegou os dois eram inseparáveis. Achava que ele tinha tentado o suicídio novamente e a menina havia tentado impedi-lo.

Rukia olhou para fora de sua janela e viu a chuva forte que caía, junto uma lágrima escorria em seu rosto. O que poderia fazer agora, sem poderes e sem a chave para voltar a _Soul Society_ e pedir ajuda para salvar Ichigo? Fora por sua incapacidade que ele foi seqüestrado.

-Ichi-go me perdoe! – Sussurrou pra si, alheia a todo o movimento dos médicos e Ishin a sua volta.

Com o corpo dolorido e a cabeça pesada, Ichigo abre forçosamente os olhos e observa ao seu redor. Dezenas de pares de olhos estranhos o observavam com sorrisos escarnecidos, e notou um homem ereto se aproximando. Não conseguia dizer nada nem se mexer, foi quando percebeu que estava pendurado com suas mãos e pés amarrados, esticados ao extremo o que causava a sua dor.

-Ora, ora! Nosso hóspede acabou de acordar! – Aizen ficou cara a cara com o ruivo.


	6. Quebrando Regras

**Olha eu de novo para dizer:**

**Bleach me pertence e faço o que quizer com ele! (Pena que é mentira!)**

**Como não tenho reviews não sei se está ficando legal, mas mesmo assim vou terminar esta fic! [JJ]**

* * *

**Quebra de Regras **

Era noite em Karakura, e parecia que tudo prosseguiria normalmente alheio ao fato que ocorreu de manha com um de seus moradores. No hospital uma pequena lutava desesperadamente para suportar a dor de retirar os gessos de suas pernas. Nenhum enfermeiro estava vendo isto, pois se o visse achariam incrível a forca de vontade daquela garota. Após conseguir e sair do hospital, literalmente se arrastando, Rukia segue vagarosamente para a direção da montanha de onde encontrou o jovem Kurosaki. Iria encontrar sua _katana _e abriria o portal para procurar o garoto, nem que pra isso ela quebrasse todas as regras impostas de seu mundo, mas não se permitiria perder aquele novo amigo.

Levou-se horas, mesmo com a carona que conseguiu pelo caminho, mas conseguiu chegar ao pé da montanha. Já havia ido lá algumas vezes aquela semana com o ruivo, mas como eles mais discutiam do procuravam, não conseguiram encontrar o objeto perdido. Rukia sobe sofregamente a montanha, e seus pés já indicavam que precisaria de tratamento urgente, o que foi prontamente ignorado pela garota. Ao chegar ao topo, ela se posiciona com os braços abertos e fecha os olhos para se concentrar nas energias que ali emanavam. Agora em silencio ela podia sentir uma energia espiritual familiar fraca na direção do penhasco; encaminhou-se para onde vinha esta energia e encontrou embaixo de uma arvore próxima ao limite do penhasco a sua _katana_ que estava coberta por folhagens e levemente afundada no barro, provavelmente devido às chuvas que tiveram naquela semana.

Rukia pegou a _katana_ com um ar de alivio, e após começa a pronunciar um tipo de encantamento, que forma uma luz azulada ao redor de todo o seu corpo, transformando-o em espiritual novamente. Todos os seus ferimentos e ossos quebrados ficaram sãos, e suas roupas caíram como se não tivesse mais nada para segurarem. Estava nua em plena floresta, mas quem passasse veria seu sorriso formando em seus lábios e a determinação em seus olhos. Retirou uma vestimenta negra de uma mochila que havia carregado; suas roupas que ainda estavam levemente manchadas de sangue da batalha com o _hollow_, e vestiu-se. Estava pronta.

-Ichigo! Já estou indo te buscar!- Levantou a _katana_ em direção ao ar, gira-a como se fosse destrancar algo, e um portal de madeira surge em sua direção. Mas não era o mesmo ao qual ela havia usado para chegar àquela cidade, era um totalmente gasto e corroído pelo tempo, manchado de sangue envelhecido e continha uma plaqueta pendurada tortamente com os dizeres: "_Hueco Mundo_". Entrou e o portal se fechou.

* * *

Sala de pesquisas tecnológicas da _Soul Socyte_.

-Senhor Mayure-_san_ um portal para o _Hueco Mundo_ foi aberto pelo _shinigami_ de número 324 do quadrante 333 no mundo real sem permissão! – Informou rapidamente um garoto pequeno de cor acinzentada e pequenos calos ao longo da testa.

-Ora, ora! Mas não é a direção em que enviamos há uma semana a irmãzinha do nobre Byakuya? Ela já não deveria ter retornado com a tal alma que eu pesquisaria? – Mayuri estava de olhar vidrado naquela tela que mostrava pontos coloridos que indicavam a direção de cada _shinigami_ que se encontravam no mundo real. Ele era alto e vestia um longo sobretudo branco com as indicações nas costas do numero doze de seu esquadrão. Sua cabeça tinha uma espécie de chapéu branco com aba fina virada para a sua esquerda. Rosto pintado de negro com as bordas brancas e olhos redondos de cor amareladas. A unha de sua mão esquerda tinha uma longa unha no dedo médio, e sua _katana_ embainhada ficava presa no meio de sua cintura na frente das suas pernas. Era um celebre cientista e capitão do esquadrão doze. Sedento por pesquisas e objetos novos. Passara a semana toda ansiando o recebimento da alma que Rukia traria para iniciar sua mais nova pesquisa com poderes espirituais super concentrado, algo que só ocorria a cada milhares de anos.

-Sim senhor! Mas estávamos aguardando a sua mensagem já que ela tinha um tempo adicional de duas semanas, e não estava propriamente atrasada! Mas agora ela acaba de abrir o portal para o mundo _hollow_ sem nem ao menos solicitar que nos o estabilizemos! – Alertou o rapazinho.

-Tudo bem! Não precisa falar nada ao chato do capitão do sexto esquadrão. Se ele souber vai querer trazê-la de volta! É um daqueles irmãos super protetores! E como ela não está com minha alma, ela deve ter uma razão para fazer essa viagem. E é bom que ela traga a alma sem danos para minhas pesquisas! Deixe que ela atravesse sem impedimentos! Isto vai ser muito interessante! – O capitão sentou-se em sua cadeira e passou a imaginar que tipo de experimentos faria com a alma que aguardava.

* * *

No _Hueco Mundo_ podia-se se ouvir de longe os gritos desesperados de um garoto se propagar pelo ar, em contrapartida ouvia-se também gritos e gargalhadas de monstros se alastrar tomando uma forma de uma melodia fúnebre ao local. Ichigo se encontrava completamente ensangüentado e com vários hematomas sobre o corpo que estava quase completamente descoberto, coberto apenas com parte de suas calcas que cobria de sua cintura as cochas. Permanecia com os braços e pernas amarradas e tinha a cabeça pendida para baixo em uma expressão de dor e desespero.

Aizen havia terminado há meia hora seu interrogatório e não obteve sucesso, pois o garoto não aceitou sua proposta de se aliar ao grupo, por isso estava sendo castigado pela ofensa cometida ao líder daquele mundo.

-Vai laranjinha, mostra que é durão! Só sabe berrar de dor e franzir esse seu cenho ridículo! Mostra pra nós o seu grande poder! Ahahahaha! – Um grande _hollow_ de aparência de serpente envolvia Kurosaki como se quisesse esmagar seus ossos, o que gerou mais urros por parte do garoto que teimava em não desmaiar, o que levava a todos os presentes a loucura com a cena que presenciavam.

-E-eu nun-ca me uni-rei a vo-cês... nun-ca... nun-ca! – Ichigo balbuciava com dificuldade de respirar. Sentia seus ossos sendo prensados cada vez mais. Mas sua determinação não era quebrada com aquela tortura. Em sua mente ele só pensava em suas irmãs, seu pai e sua nova amiga; estava preocupado com ela, pois se lembrava dela caindo do terraço onde estava, e custava acreditar que ela estivesse viva. Culpava-se como se mais uma vez ele fosse o responsável pela morte de alguém importante a ele. Foi quando veio em sua mente a imagem de sua mãe. Ao se lembrar ele desmaia desvanecido para delírio de seus espectadores.

-Chega! Levem o garoto para uma sala e restabeleça seus sinais vitais para que possamos conversar depois! – Aizen havia voltado no momento em que Kurosaki desmaiou, e para prevenir que o garoto não morresse ordenou que parassem com aquele espetáculo. O garoto era seu trunfo mais precioso.

-Está tudo preparado para iniciar o despertar, Aizen-_sama_! – Falou um moreno alto, de sobretudo branco, com tranças nos cabelos e óculos que cobriam todo o entorno de seus olhos. Por dentro podia ver suas pupilas brancas indicando sua cegueira. Era Tousen, um ex-capitão leal a Aizen.

-Ótimo! Começaremos assim que ele acordar novamente. Quero que ele desperte o mais rápido possível, sinto que logo-logo a _Soul Socyte_ perceberá a falta do garoto em seu mundo, e farão algo com certeza! – Falou retirando-se, acompanhado por Gin e Tousen logo atrás.

A festa terminou, e todos os _hollows_ se dispersaram reclamando do termino adiantado.

* * *

Longe dali, um portal se abre e uma pequena garota entra naquele mundo escuro. Olha ao redor e vê as montanhas de areia ao seu redor e ao longe um complexo arquitetônico como um castelo completamente branco a sua frente. Sabia que era o palácio de _Las Noches_, apesar de nunca ter estado lá.

-Agora eu tenho que tomar cuidado! Se bem me lembro aqui não é nenhum paraíso! Mas por que será que a _Soul Socyte_ não me impediu de vir? Deixa pra lá, agora não é hora de explicações, preciso encontrar Ichigo! Sinto que sua energia esta muito fraca... Mas fico feliz em saber que está vivo! – Rukia se posiciona como se fosse correr os cem metros rasos e com uma velocidade absurda ela se direciona ate aquele castelo. Sabia que era uma missão suicida, mas faria qualquer coisa para trazer de volta o filho prodigo daquela calorosa família.

* * *

**Para meus leitores invisíveis... semana que vem tem mais! Grande abraços! Fiquem de olho, estou pensando em postar uma nova fic... espero que vcs leiam! [JJ]**


	7. O nascimento de um monstro

**Bleach não me per-ten-ce? Quem falou tal absurdo?**

**Oi pessoas, tudo belê? Estou postando mais um cap de meu querido casal IchiRuki! Está um pouco descritivo, mas acredito que esteja bacaninha! Gostaria de pedir para me prestigiarem com vossas presenças a minha mais nova fic: Mude meu mundo, que te dou meu coração. Apesar de ser meio drama/tragédia, vai ser interessante (pelo menos eu acho!) falar sobre este assunto. Mas não esquenta, vão ler o cap de hoje que interessa! Beijos [JJ].**

* * *

**O nascimento de um monstro**

Rukia já estava correndo fazia mais de duas horas sem parar. Mas não chegava ao palácio que ainda avistava distante a sua frente. Estava muito preocupada com Ichigo, já havia derrotado dezenas de _hollows_, mas sabia que isso era o menor de seus problemas. Teria que invadir o esconderijo inimigo e tentar salvar o ruivo, um verdadeiro suicídio.

* * *

Em _Las Noches_, em um enorme saguão, um garoto estava deitado sob uma mesa de mármore negro, em cima de sua barriga uma pequena gema de cor negra estava pousada. Ela estava criando uma aura que se movia de forma cíclica em volta do corpo inerte. Toda a energia espiritual de Ichigo estava sendo sugado para dentro daquela gema conhecida com _Houngioku_. Aizen esperava criar um super soldado para alcançar suas metas.

-Será que vai dar certo Aizen-_sama_? O garoto não parece alguém que possui tanto poder! Para ter a energia que ative a _Houngioku_ ele tem que ter reencarnado centenas de vezes como um espírito nobre! E não vejo nenhuma nobreza nele! – Expressava Gin com ar de dúvida ao seu líder, enquanto acompanhava toda a operação. Achava a cena muito bonita, pois o lugar estava sendo inundado com multicores e cheiros suaves.

Um estalo é ouvido. E uma grande explosão se sucede. Os presentes tentam se proteger com suas poderosas energias, mas ainda assim saíram com arranhões. Aizen observa a sua frente e vê aquilo que tanto esperava: seu soldado perfeito.

Ichigo estava de pé, seu rosto estava coberto com uma mascara branca com pinturas tribais de cor preta, seus cabelos agora eram longos e possuía uma fina espada de cor negra. Seus olhos eram totalmente negros com uma íris alaranjada. Grunhia sons inteligíveis. Havia se tornado um monstro. Não demorou a perceber seus espectadores, e sem hesitar avança em direção ao trio. Tousen se coloca a frente de Aizen e colide sua katana com a do rapaz. Mas algo surpreende os três, a espada se racha com a pressão exercida e Tousen é arremessado para longe com um corte transversal de seu pescoço a sua virilha, que sangrava sem parar.

Gin se adianta e desfere um golpe que acerta as costas do ruivo, deixando um imenso corte no mesmo. Mas o corte é rapidamente fechado, Ichigo agora possuía a super regeneração, típica de hollows. Ao se recuperar retoma sua luta contra Gin, e sem se esforçar muito ele colide contra ele, fazendo-o se prensar contra uma das grossas paredes. Foi tão forte o empurrão que Ichigo deu, que Gin foi lançado para fora do prédio atravessando-as. Agora só faltava um. Ichigo se posiciona e some das vistas de Aizen que não havia saído do lugar, mesmo com toda aquela cena ocorrendo a sua volta. Quando Kurosaki se aproxima por trás Aizen se desvia e contra ataca com sua katana. Ele usa sua técnica de confusão dos cinco sentidos e Ichigo cai como se estivesse atordoado. Aos poucos sua forma vai voltando à humana e sua espada ia se evaporando em pleno ar.

Agora Aizen tinha total controle em seu soldado. Tudo como havia planejado. Com sua espada ele poderia obrigá-lo a invadir a Soul Socyte e destruí-la, assim ele tomaria o poder e criaria um novo mundo, onde suas ordens seriam leis.

- Levantem-se! Agora poderemos concretizar meus desejos e destruir o Gotei treze! -Aizen guardou sua espada de volta na bainha. Ela só era usada quando realmente era necessário e não havia ninguém que conseguisse sair de sua hipnose total.

Gin se levantou limpando a poeira que sobrou em sua roupa, enquanto Tousen usava um _kidô_ de cura para selar sua ferida. Ambos nunca imaginavam que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Sabiam do poder de _Houngioku_, mas não neste enorme precedente.

-Are, are! Sinceramente achei que morreria hoje! Se Aizen não tivesse a _Kioutsuki -_espada de Aizen- não estaríamos aqui! Gin sorria de forma marota olhando para seu líder que agora estava agachado próximo ao ruivo.

-A _Houngioku_ foi absorvida! Não poderemos mais usá-la agora. E é por isso que temos que fazer tudo de acordo com os planos para não incorrer erros! – Aizen se expressava com rosto grave.

* * *

Longe dali uma pequena morena estava lívida. Havia acabado de chegar perto do palácio e sentiu a monstruosa energia espiritual que parecia ser de Ichigo. O que será que era aquilo, era mais poderoso que qualquer capitão que conhecia. Não poderia mais perder tempo. Sem esperar ela salta por uma das entradas e se vê rodeada por centenas de _hollows_, _menos_, _vaizards_ e outras evoluções dos primeiros. Estava literalmente encurralada. Aperta a espada em suas pequenas mãos e avança contra eles. Provavelmente seria seu fim ali, mas morreria tentando salvar seu precioso amigo.

Quando todos se preparavam para avançar contra a pequena _shinigami_ um grito ensurdecedor é ouvido acima de suas cabeças. Todos olham para cima para ver o que fazia aquele som. Era o novo Ichigo novamente transformado em _hollow_. Aizen queria testar o poder de seu controle no garoto, e qual melhor forma do que fazê-lo matar aquela que inutilmente se arriscava para salvá-lo. Sabia que no processo, vários de seus subalternos seriam mortos. Mas valia o teste.

-I-chi-go! Rukia não acreditava no que via. Ela sentia fracamente o _reiatsu_ -poder espiritual- de seu amigo naquele monstro, mas nem de longe aquilo se parecia com ele. Em um passe rápido se desvia do ataque aéreo do agora inimigo, e rola para o lado sendo inundada por sangue _hollow_. Ichigo estava insano, matando tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Não tinha piedade e nem se cansava. Simplesmente destruía o que tinha vida com sua espada negra.

Rukia estava desesperada, não pensava que algo assim pudesse acontecer com o ruivo. Agora havia entendido porque tanto cuidado para coletar aquela alma. Mas o que faria sem ajuda? Tinha que encontrar alguma forma de acordá-lo e tentar sair dali. Não queria ver seu amigo se tornar um monstro.

-Ichigo seu cabeça de cenoura, acorda! – Gritou a morena com todo o fôlego que possuía.

Ichigo se vira para Rukia, larga o pescoço que estava prestes a estraçalhar e avança com alta velocidade até a garota. Rukia fica paralisada, não sabia como reagir, estava com medo, não reconhecia aqueles olhos, eles não eram os olhos que tanto gostava de observar. Apesar do pouco tempo junto ao ruivo, seu coração havia se apegado tanto a ele que parecia que já se conheciam há séculos. Ainda sem se mexer ela sente uma brisa atrás de si e ao virar o rosto vê a espada de Ichigo se aproximando até seu pescoço. Sabia que ia morrer, e por isso uma pequena lágrima rola de seus olhos, ela os fecha para não ver seu amigo matá-la.

Um grito é ouvido. Aizen fica estático com a cena. Nem Gin ou Tousen, ou mesmo os que estavam presentes aquela carnificina sabiam como reagir ao que viam.

* * *

**Buáááá! O Ichigo matou minha princesinha! O que será que vai acontecer agora? Curiosos? Então estejam aqui no mesmo canal e mesmo horário e descubram! Um beijo a todos o meus leitores com nome e os fantasminhas que não me enviam reviews! Eu sei que vcs estão aí, viu? Vou descobrir uma maneira de rastreá-los e obrigá-los a me criticar (aceito até as negativas!). Vamos galerinha review, review! Senão eu choro!**

**Grande abraço a Amanda Catarina! Não esquece que sou sua fan (Ah de vc também Tito! Relaxa não me esqueci de ti!)**

**[JJ]**


	8. Ajuda

Antes de iniciarem a leitura, peço-vos desculpas pelo capítulo ser tão pequeno e não corresponder o que eu queria. Mas vou me esforçar para melhorar. Espero que não me abandonem e não esqueçam de me enviar os reviews! Good read!

**Disclaimer: Bleach além de não ser meu, não é seu também! Ah! Engole essa! kkkkk [Buáááá!]**

* * *

Aizen estava parado. Aquilo que presenciava era impossível; ninguém nunca havia saído do transe de sua espada. Como aquele garoto que acabou de ter seus poderes despertados fez aquilo?

-Ru-ki-a? – Sangue escorria de seu braço esquerdo, um corte profundo que quase lhe arrancou o braço podia ser visto. Ichigo tentou na última hora frear seu golpe, mas como não conseguiria, ele colocou seu braço na frente da menina que havia sido empurrada com a pressão que se formou naquele momento. Ele ainda permanecia transformado, mas sua consciência estava retornando aos poucos. Dentro de si um desejo enorme de proteger a menina sobrepujou a força que o controlava. Aqueles olhos azuis que o faziam tão bem havia o libertado daquele cativeiro mental.

-Ichigo? Você está consciente? – E num lance rápido ela se aproxima do garoto tomando seu braço e o enfaixando com a parte de cima de seu _kimono_ preto. Passou a recitar um _kidô_ de cura e uma luz amarelada emanou no braço do garoto.

Este não se mexia, estava sentindo aquele calor e perfume que a pequena emanava. Via em seu rosto a sua preocupação e seu olhar direcionado ao grupo que ainda não havia saído do lugar, presenciando tudo aquilo com muita surpresa em suas faces.

-Ora, vejam só! Esta menina _shinigami_ tem algum tipo de laço com este meu soldado? Como pode me desobedecer garoto? Eu sou seu dono agora! Podia sentir a ira crescente nas palavras de Aizen. Seus companheiros já se preparavam para um embate.

-Ichigo, precisamos sair daqui! Não posso combater todos eles; são muito poderosos, pois são ex capitães! Vo-cê... – Foi interrompida com a velocidade que Ichigo corria agora. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e com um salto altíssimo ele pula a muralha que estava a sua frente enquanto era seguido por Gin e Tousen.

Seus olhos ainda estavam negros, mas Rukia já podia reconhecer seu antigo olhar terno, o que o ruivo lhe mostrou no dia em se conheceram, retornar. Ela estava pasma com aquela velocidade; era mais rápida que o _shumpo_o de seu irmão, e olhe que ele era o melhor de seu mundo nesta técnica. Agora seus pensamentos estavam em como tirar Ichigo daquela situação. Precisava encontrar um lugar para reabrir o portal para voltar a Karakura. Mas só isto não bastaria, já que Aizen conhecia o endereço do rapaz. Então uma lembrança de um cara de cabelo vermelho lhe veio à mente. Sim, poderia contatar seu amigo e conseguir ajuda com a _Soul Socyte_. Correria o risco de ser punida por tudo o que havia feito, mas não iria perder aquela oportunidade.

-Ichigo, me levante um pouco para que eu possa abrir um portal! Ela se posiciona quando o ruivo fez o que havia pedido, e rapidamente gira sua _katana_ no ar recitando um _kidô_ que sabia que iria consumir o pouco de energia que ainda tinha, mas era a única forma de selar aquele portal. Isso faria com que seus inimigos tivessem que levar mais tempo para reabrir o portal para segui-los.

O mesmo portão velho apareceu à frente dos dois que logo entraram, mas não sem sofrer os danos do golpe de Ichimaru Gin que estava logo atrás. O portal se fecha na cara de Gin que estava surpreso com o golpe poderoso que a menina usou para selar a passagem. Tousen ainda tentou em vão reabrir, mas foram chamados por Aizen para que se preparassem para realizar uma busca por Ichigo.

* * *

Em Karakura o sol já estava surgindo no horizonte. Uma luz cortando o céu pode se vista por pessoas que faziam _cooper_ naquela pracinha do centro da cidade. Mas acharam que fosse uma pequena estrela cadente ou meteorito que caia na cidade. No local da queda, Ichigo estava caído no buraco que se formou com Rukia em seu colo desfalecida. Ele já não estava em sua forma de monstro e por isso mesmo desmaiou em seguida. Apesar da dor que sentia em todo o corpo estava aliviado. Estava vivo e com Rukia a salvo.

Eles não puderam ver um homem se aproximando com um leque cobrindo o rosto. Seus cabelos loiros despenteados embaixo de um chapéu de listras branco e verde, além de calçar sandálias de madeira. Sorria divertido com o que via.

-Are, are! Mas que crianças mais barulhentas temos aqui! Ginta, Ururu, peguem estes dois e levem lá pra loja. Teremos um dia longo hoje! Fechou o leque e se virou retornando de onde tinha saído. Enquanto atrás de si surgem dois meninos, um de cabelos avermelhados e cara emburrada aparentando ter uns nove anos e uma menina de cabelos negros em duas chiquinhas, olhos de ar meloso e rosto amedrontado; parecia ter seus doze anos.

Os garotos com maestria levantaram cada um do casal e num salto levaram Ichigo e Rukia daquele parque. Mal sabiam os dois nos problemas que iriam enfrentar com aquelas pessoas. Mas apesar de tudo estariam bem mais seguro ao lado daquele homem estranho e sua companhia nada convencional.

* * *

**Espero vcs na próxima! Não liguem pra demora... ninguém manda review mesmo... então eu estou achando que ninguém está lendo mesmo; posso demorar que ninguém vai me xingar!**

**Ordem expressa: -Se não mandar a droga da review vou cozinhar seu cérebro! (Assustou? Vai mandar review? Não? Droga!) [JJ]**


	9. Memórias

Me perdoem pela demora em postar um novo cap! Estava na maior correria, que acabei me dedicando so a minha outra fic. Mas isso vai acabar por aqui! Vou continuar a fic, e escrever mais rapido! Kume-ne pelos erros no texto e as gafs que dei ate agora! Espero que estejam gostando! Vamos ler!Ah falta o famoso:

**Disclaimer:** Apos salvar o mundo, Ichigo me pediu em casamento! Devo aceitar? O que acha Rukia-san?

*chutes, porradas e muito sangue*

-Garota maluca! Continuem a leitura e aproveitem! - Um lindo sorriso brotou no rosto iluminado da Rukia.

* * *

Rukia acorda um pouco atordoada, e conforme sua visão ia retornando ela pôde perceber que estava em um quarto grande de paredes brancas no estilo oriental com algumas flores de cerejeira desenhadas na divisória de seda que a circundava. Estava sentada em um futon grande, e ao se virar nota que não está sozinha. Ichigo estava adormecido ao seu lado. Suas roupas praticamente estavam em farrapos, e cobriam parcialmente sua virilha e cocha. O torso nu estava aparente com vários cortes leves, mas aparentavam estar sarando rapidamente.

-Ichi-go! Que bom que está tudo bem! –Aliviou-se a morena encostando-se à parede próxima a eles. Ela fitou o rapaz com olhar terno. Estava preocupada com o garoto; sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a _Soul_ _Socyte_ a puniria por ter atravessado um portal sem permissão, e ainda tinha o traidor mais perigoso que ela conhecia - Aizen Sousuke - que agora estava atrás de Ichigo. Tudo isso estava perturbando sua mente. Onde eles estavam? Quem os havia recolhido? Eram aliados ou inimigos? Deixou de pensar nisso um pouco, e observou com o rosto corado o amigo quase despido. Engatinhou até ele e aproximou seu rosto ao do ruivo. Não estava conseguindo controlar aquele desejo estranho e intenso que sentia. Roçou lentamente seus lábios contra os de Ichigo, e como este não se mexeu, ela sem esperar inicia um beijo longo e terno.

Na mente da garota flashes back de vidas anteriores surgiam como um turbilhão. Via sorrisos, carícias, danças e vozes alegres que se tornavam distantes, mas uma prevalecia entre todas, era a de um homem de meia idade e cabelos laranjas intensos, suas roupas denunciavam uma era renascentista na Europa. Rukia parou o beijo quando estas lembranças pararam em um sorriso triste que ela conhecia muito bem. O que significava tudo aquilo? Como ela estava tão à vontade com aquele garoto, a ponto de beijá-lo com tal intensidade, como se sua vida dependesse disso?

Quando se prepara para se levantar, a mão do garoto a puxa contra seu dono. Rukia cora, agora que percebia que o ruivo sentiu seu beijo – "Ele não está morto, só desacordado, como ela pôde fazer isso?" – Repreendia-se mentalmente enquanto via os olhos castanhos cor de mel a observar.

-Rukia? Você está bem? –Ele se aproximava olhando naqueles olhos azuis - violetas com intensidade e ternura, o que fez a morena ficar ainda mais rubra. Sem esperar resposta ele a abraça com força. Seu maior medo era que algo acontecesse àquela garota que conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mas que sentia a conhecer por eras. – "Talvez aquele lance de reencarnação fosse verdade! Porque o que sinto agora é um amor intenso, cheio de paixões avassaladoras por esta menina, como se sempre a estivesse buscando!" - Pensou o ruivo enquanto sentia o calor reconfortante da pequena _shinigami._

Ficaram assim por um tempo, ambos não queriam se soltar daquele abraço. Podiam ouvir o barulho de seus corações sincronizados, cantando uma canção que ambos já conheciam muito bem. Tudo era muito novo agora, queriam ficar assim por mais tempo, mas foram interrompidos pela porta que foi aberta com descuido e ruidosidade.

-Vejo que já estão melhores os nossos pombinhos! – Urahara abanava seu leque favorito contra o rosto que estava entre coberto pelo chapéu verde e branco.

A reação dos dois foi engraçada. Ichigo se levantou rapidamente, e por isso Rukia ficou jogada no chão com uma cara de poucos amigos. Com vergonha e raiva do que aconteceu ela chuta o amigo e o derruba também, trocando vários xingamentos entre si. Urahara se divertia com a cena, e até saiu em busca de sua amiga para que ela visse também.

-Ora, seu cenoura ambulante! Como ousa me jogar nesse chão duro, depois de ter arriscado minha nobre vida para salvar essa sua carcaça? –Apontou o indicador contra o rosto de Ichigo.

-E por acaso eu te pedi pra me salvar? Sua baixinha tarada! –Agora era o ruivo quem apontava para Rukia. O romance do momento havia ido pro espaço. Enquanto Urahara e Yoruichi observavam a cena com sorrisos escancarados no rosto. Antes que Ichigo tivesse a cabeça rachada pela baixinha, Urahara segurou a perna da garota que já estava a um chute de realizar seu intento, enquanto Yoruichi segurava o rapaz pelos braços para que não investisse contra a moça.

-Tudo bem já chega meninos! Brigas de casal são muito fofas, mas devemos manter a compostura na casa dos outros! – Sinalizava Yoruichi aos infantes.

-Nós não somos casal! –A baixinha deu uma pausa para respirar. – Afinal quem são vocês? Nossos amigos ou inimigos? – Perguntou com dúvida aos donos da casa.

-Se fôssemos inimigos, não deixaríamos os dois "dando uns amassos" como há instantes atrás! – Urahara falou com a cara mais séria que conseguia fazer, mas lutava para não cair na gargalhada com o rubor que se formou no rosto dos dois jovens. Ichigo se alinha e pergunta olhando diretamente nos olhos de Kisuke.

-Então, pode me explicar os sonhos estranhos que tive com esta baixinha? Como se eu tivesse vivido outras vidas noutro tempo? –Estava sério e olhava ora para a morena, ora para Yoruichi e Urahara.

-Parece que vocês despertaram! Sempre tem que ter muita confusão quando isto acontece! Are, are, só nos dão mais trabalho! – Urahara coloca as mãos na cintura e se estica preguiçosamente como se estivesse cansado.

-Bem tudo há seu tempo meninos! Acredito que estejam famintos, não? – Yoruichi muda de assunto para distrair seus novos hóspedes.

-Ma-s nós não temos tem-

*ronco*

Rukia ficou parecida com um tomate quando sua barriga, que não estava nem aí pelo o que estava acontecendo, roncou alto aceitando de bom grado a sugestão da anfitriã. Como não teve argumento para continuar, eles são levados para a sala de jantar, isso após Ichigo vestir uma roupa decente e Rukia tomar um banho quente. Na mesa tinha um banquete os esperando, que como num passe de mágica eles se esqueceram de seus problemas por uma instante para contemplar aquele sushi, sashimi, tempura organizados perfeitamente no barco de sushi. E ao redor tinham dorayaki, yaki manju e vários outros wagashis que enchiam os olhos de todos. Muito sake no entorno. As iguarias foram devoradas pelos convidados e anfitriões. A alegria encheu o lugar, e as crianças, que antes estavam acanhadas atrás de um grandalhão chamado Tessai Tsukabishi, que era o responsável por aquele incrível banquete.

Após todos se saciarem, as crianças e Tessai sai da sala, ficando somente Urahara e Yoruichi e os jovens, que agora tinham disposição suficiente para perguntar sobre tudo o que os afligiam.

-Antes que começem as perguntas gostaria de fazer um resumo do que sei sobre ambos! Gostariam de escutar? – Kisuki perguntou sério ao casal. Com um meneio afirmativo de cabeça, o estranho de chapéu listrado inicia sua narrativa ao casal que sequer piscavam, prestando atenção aos mínimos detalhes. Teriam uma longa noite.

* * *

-Abarai Renji prepare-se para ir até o mundo humano. Você irá se reportar a Kempachi e sua _fukutaichou_ . Vocês deverão trazer a alma de Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia para que sejam julgados pelo conselho! –Sem ao menos levantar os olhos para seu subordinado, Kuchiki Byakuya entregou os documentos de liberação para seu _fukutaichou_ Renji. A honra de sua família estava em risco, e tudo por causa das decisões descabidas de sua irmã adotiva.

-Sim senhor! – Renji sai às pressas em direção ao portão principal para acompanhar Kenpachi e sua equipe de busca, o temido esquadrão onze.

* * *

**Uma pequena legenda das guloseimas que citei:**

**sushi:** um prato da culinária japonesa que possui origem numa antiga técnica de conservação da carne de peixe em arroz **...**

**sashimi:**é uma iguaria da culinária japonesa que consiste de peixes e frutos do mar muito frescos, fatiados em pequenos **...**

**tempura:** Consiste de pedaços fritos de vegetais ou mariscos envoltos num polmefino.

**dorayaki: **doce japonês - massinha de panqueca recheada com creme ou anko (pasta doce japonesa)

**yaki manju: **Doce japonês recheado com anko (doce de feijão azuki), assado**.**

**wagashis: **doces japoneses, e muitos são utilizados para celebrações das estações do ano.

**Tudo da wikipédia.**

**Ficou com vontade de comer? Eu fiquei! Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham e aqueles que lêem anonimamente! Peço que me mandem review, pode ser só pra me dizer que não gostou, que tem que mudar isso... e aquilo! Eu aceito críticas, e cresco com elas! Abraços. JJ.  
**


	10. Inicio de tudo  parte I

Como prometido, estou postando mais um capitulo fresquinho! Prestem atenç ã o nestes caps que serã o postados, pois muita coisa sera revelada destes dois.

**Disclaimer:** Nem sei mais o que falar, ja fiz de tudo e Tito nã o me entrega Bleach! Alguem sabe alguma maneira?

* * *

**Florença século XVI**

Em frente ao grande espelho de moldura entalhada e revestida em ouro amarelo, uma jovem de cabelos negros colocados delicadamente sob um toucado de renda, deixando a mostra sua franja anelada, tentava forçar o corpete branco de armação de barbatana a se fechar em sua cintura; vestida somente com sua _chemise_ de tom pastel; Rukia lutava contra para deixar sua silhueta já alterada pela gravidez de forma acinturada. Estava se achando gorda e feia com aquela barriga de cinco meses, mas amava o filho em seu ventre. Sem perceber alguém se aproxima por trás, ela estava de cabeça baixa e não notou um homem alto vestido de calca justa azul marinho, blusa preta com o gibão de cor azul escuro, uma capa curta com desenho floral, com longos cabelos laranja amarrados em um rabo de cavalo com uma fita azul escura. Ele a abraça por trás na altura da cintura, esta treme assustada pela surpresa, mas com carinho acaricia as mãos que pareciam enormes junto as suas pequeninas e delicadas mãos.

-Porque tentas colocar esta coisa apertada, meu amor? Tu já és linda por natureza, e serás a mamãe mais charmosa e delicada de toda a Itália! – Beijou delicadamente o ombro exposto da morena.

-Minha barriga está enorme Ichigo! Não precisas mentir para mim, sei que estou horrorosa! –Virou-se para ficar frente aquele olho cor de mel. Um sorrisinho delicado e triste surgiu em seu rosto esperando a resposta do ruivo que a fitava com ternura e aproximava mais seu corpo a moça para sentir seu suave perfume de jasmim.

-Rukia, não digas bobagem, sabes que estás linda e que te amo mais que tudo neste mundo! – Encostou levemente a testa junto à dela, e com fervor beijou-lhe os lábios que ainda estavam sem a devida maquiagem. A baixinha enlaça o pescoço do rapaz e por alguns minutos passaram a contemplar o sabor da boca um do outro. Sem timidez ou pressa seus movimentos eram sincronizados e delicados, a língua do rapaz explorava com avidez a boca da garota que vez ou outra gemia baixinho com o contato. Terminaram e encostaram novamente as testas, passando a contemplar cúmplices o olhar um do outro. Estavam visivelmente apaixonados, e aquela criança que estava sendo gerada era à maior prova de seu amor.

-Quando voltas para vossa esposa Ichigo? Fico nervosa só de pensar em compartilhar vossos beijos com aquela dama; meu coração parece que irá explodir de tristeza e ânsias por vós! – Rukia se solta e torna a virar-se para o espelho, deixando o corpete de lado e tentando vestir a saia de cor amarela floral em sua cintura. Ela odiava o fato de ser considerada uma amante por seus amigos, sendo que ela era a verdadeira mulher de Ichigo; este não podia assumir seu relacionamento com Rukia e não tendo escolhas foi obrigado a desposar uma condessa por sua família.

-Sabes que não sinto absolutamente nada por Masaki, Ru! Meu amor e meus beijos cálidos são somente para vós e ninguém mais! – Passou as mãos pelo ombro da pequena que sentiu um pequeno arrepio. Ele a vira para si e torna a tomar seus lábios em uma paixão avassaladora. Sem se importar com as pequenas palmadas que Rukia lançava em seu peito, Ichigo a levanta e encaminha abraçado sem parar o beijo até a cama com dossel em seda vermelha, depositando-a devagar e com delicadeza. Retira a saia que não estava bem colocada em sua dona, esta balançando o indicador em reprovação, mas com um sorriso sapeca no rosto sem perder o contato com o olhar cheio de luxúria de seu amado. Ichigo se deita ao lado da moça e a puxa com força para cima de si; teria certa dificuldade em fazer amor com a jovem já que a barriga estava com uma saliência causada pela gravidez, mas nada que com uma boa posição não resolva, pensava enquanto se preparava para tomar sua linda mulher e amante.

* * *

Uma bela residência despontava imponente na pequena cidade de _Florença. _Suas janelas eram enormes em forma de arco, com vidraças coloridas e cheias de desenhos e afrescos. O movimento não mansão era grande, empregados vestidos com suntuosidade e cores vivas corriam de um lado para outro com bandejas de iguarias e flores, ta_ç_as de vinhos e garrafas de bebidas, tudo para preparar a festa em homenagem ao governador geral da província. Masaki a senhora daquela casa lutava desesperada para disfarçar a ausência de seu marido ante alguns convidados que chegavam antecipadamente ao evento. Vestida com um lindo vestido floral de tons vermelhos e laranja, um corpete de cor branca e mangas longas bufantes, conversava graciosamente com os convidados, vez ou outro bagunçando a mecha de cabelo ruivo em tom avermelhado que emoldurava seu belo rosto e olhos vivazes. A fúria dentro de si só aumentava, pois sabia muito bem onde o marido se encontrava, junto à pequena camponesa que roubou o coração do ruivo. Ainda não estava ciente de sua gravidez; evitava contato com aquela usurpadora de maridos, detestava fingir que nada estava acontecendo frente aos seus amigos e parentes, sabia que não tinha chance contra a garota que era a paixão de Ichigo desde que entrou para a guarda especial. Se pelo menos ela fosse uma bruxa, poderia pedir apoio ao governador para queimá-la em alguma fogueira na cidade. Naquela época pessoas suspeitas a feitiçaria, ou simplesmente que estavam no caminho de algum nobre, eram sentenciados as mais horríveis torturas e queimados em fogueiras, atração geral para muitos expectadores. E essa idéia ficou martelando na mente da jovem nobre, ate que foi interrompida por um empregado que sussurrava ao seu ouvido a chegada de mais um nobre a sua casa.

-Perdoem-me a minha retirada, mas terei que atender a sua Eminência que me presenteia com sua ilustre presença! –Suavemente cumprimentou o casal que atendia e se direcionou ate o convidado de honra que entrava no salão principal luxuoso. Ao aproximar-se dele ela cumprimenta flexionando as pernas enquanto segurava a saia com as duas mãos, e beijou a mão de luva branca coberta ate a altura do antebraço do velho senhor a sua frente. Este em sinal de agradecimento faz o sinal da cruz em direção a cabeça de Masaki que permanecia abaixada em sinal de respeito e submissão.

-Como estás minha doce menina? Estou lisonjeado por ser convidado a vossa festividade! Soube que darás um espetáculo de fogos de artifício? Estes me encantam com sua beleza, e pena ainda serem raros em nossos céus! – Sua voz suave e intimidade ao falar, denunciavam o longo contato que ambos possuíam; não era à toa, Masaki havia sido sua aluna preferida no convento quando era menina.

-Bispo Teronio, sabes que és bem vindo em minha casa! –Acalorada com o elogio, Masaki pega delicadamente a mão do bispo e o encaminha até algumas cadeiras almofadadas que circundavam o salão para que pudessem conversar com mais comodidade, aja visto que ele já tinha a idade avançada, próximo de seus oitenta anos.

Ao sentarem ela pede a um dos serviçais que corria com uma bandeja repleta de doces os servisse aos dois. E após servirem-se de alguns doces franceses, ambos reiniciam a calorosa conversação.

-Estou vendo que vosso marido não se faz presente novamente! Entendo agora porque este ar de preocupação em vosso belo rosto! – O velho afaga as mãos da moça contra a sua; era ciente do sofrimento ao qual a jovem passava com Ichigo.

-Não vos preocupeis minha Eminência! Sei muito bem me portar ante isso, e sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde meu marido tomará amor por mim! – Virou o rosto para que não notasse um inicio de lágrima em seus olhos.

-Não minha menina; infelizmente o pobre foi enfeitiçado por aquela jovem, terás que agir de forma mais ativa para conquistar o coração daquele rapaz! – Era nítida a preocupação com sua protegida, ele a amava como se fosse uma filha sua.

-Mas o que poderei fazer? Se ela fosse pelo menos uma Stregheria poderia entragá-la as santas autoridades, e seria condenada por bruxaria, então poderia ver-me livre de sua interferência.

-Ora, mas quem disse que ela não é uma Stregheria? Ninguém sequer sabe a origem de seu nascimento ou de sua família? Se esta é a única maneira que temos para nos livrarmos deste pequeno demônio, usaremos isto com confiança da solução certa! – Exaltou-se arqueando o corpo em direção a moça, esta se assustou com tal reação do velho amigo, mas teria que tentar algo se quisesse a atenção de seu marido.

-Farias isso por mim Eminência? – Um brilho surgiu em seus olhos, ainda existia esperança de ter o amor de Ichigo.

-Sim minha querida, faria sim! – Firmou contrato com Masaki. Ele tinha poder para isso, e com ajuda de alguns velhos conhecidos faria a vida da intrusa tornar-se um inferno, pois faria qualquer coisa por Masaki. Ele tinha adoração pela jovem, e desejava do fundo da alma a felicidade da moça. O sorriso dos dois selava o conluio para o plano já arquitetado em suas mentes. Rukia agora corria sérios perigos.

* * *

Ao se despedir de Rukia, com muita dificuldade, já que não fazia nenhuma questão de retornar para sua "casa", Ichigo tomou seu cavalo negro e cavalgou com pressa em direção ao centro da cidade. A jovem morava nos arredores de Florença, uma necessidade do casal para que pudessem se encontrar sem longos vácuos de tempo entre si. A jovem futura mamãe se preparava para deitar-se, já que ultimamente cansava mais rápido e o sono lhe brindava com maior freqüência, quando ouviu toques desesperados em sua porta. Ao abrir avista um dos empregados de Masaki e velho amigo seu ofegando enquanto entrava em sua pequena, mas confortável casa.

-Renji? O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? Não deverias estar cuidando da festa que estão dando na casa do Ichigo? – Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o amigo correr pela casa procurando por roupas e alimento, o que fez a baixinha se preocupar.

-Precisamos tirar-te daqui Rukia! Corri o mais rápido que pude quando ouvi Masaki e o bispo da cidade conluiar contra ti. Eles irão fazer-lhe algo muito cruel, e por isso precisamos fugir o mais rápido possível! –Tomou o braço da jovem e sentou em uma cadeira próxima, temia pela gravidez da jovem; era sua melhor amiga e mulher de seu querido amigo, aquele que os havia salvado quando se conheceram a primeira vez no porto Italiano. Eram imigrantes franceses que entraram ilegalmente na Itália em busca de uma vida melhor devido o progresso daquele país.

-Mas como avisarei Ichigo? Não podemos sair assim, e meu bebê? Como pensas em tirar-me neste estado? –Lágrimas começavam a traçar o alvo rosto da moça.

-Eu sei minha amiga, mas teremos que proteger-te destes nobres que só possuem em vista os próprios umbigos! Temos que salvar-te a ti e vossa criança! Avisarei Ichigo assim que estiverdes em lugar seguro! – Tentava acalmar a baixinha que mostrava seu desespero e temor a possível vingança de Masaki. Sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer, mas amava tanto Ichigo, que correu o risco assim mesmo.

Ao terminar de pegar roupas e alimentos, algumas moedas de ouro que Ichigo lhes havia dado, ambos saíram às pressas na pequena carruagem que Renji trouxe para levar a amiga sem levantar suspeitas aos vizinhos. Os cavalos avançavam com pressa e fúria no caminho, quando Renji foi obrigado a frear os cavalos com força, para desespero de Rukia que lutava dentro da carruagem para não se machucar com a frenagem repentina. A frente deles dezenas de cavaleiros em seus cavalos bloqueava o lugar, quando um avançou e anunciou a sentença que os amigos tanto temiam.

-Tentavas fugir bruxa? Sereis sentenciados a morte pela fogueira, não só vós quanto a este que ajudou na tentativa de fuga deste demônio! – Cercou a carruagem e abriu com violência a portinhola tomando com violência Rukia pelo braço que gritava desesperada, lutando contra seu algoz.

-Pelo amor que vós tendes por Deus nosso Senhor, não machuquem uma mulher grávida! Eu não posso ser acusada de ser algo que nunca fui! Tenham piedade e deixem-me ir! –Exasperada e com medo olhou para o amigo que estava sendo espancado pelos soldados.

-Grávida? Só pode ser coisa demoníaca! Não minha pequena senhora, fostes acusada por nossa Eminência, acaso achais que ele mente? Só mostra vosso desrespeito aos servos do Senhor! – Subjugou a baixinha e a fez sentar no cavalo que a levaria para o seu maior pesadelo.

Era noite quando Ichigo chegou a sua residência, e estava completamente desinformado do que acontecia a pessoa que mais amava. Trocou-se o mais rápido possível, e se pôs junto à esposa para atender aos convidados que já se preparavam para assistir ao espetáculo de fogos de artifício no imenso jardim. Masaki olhava desconfiada para o bispo, sabia que ele já havia iniciado seus planos, e temia que algo pudesse sair errado, ou pior, que Ichigo soubesse de alguma maneira que ela estava metida nisso. Conhecia a fama do rapaz, este já havia vencido centenas de soldados e era considerado herói pelo povo da cidade, ate o próprio rei o havia elogiado e oferecido a patente mais alta de seu exercito, mas que foi recusado pelo ruivo, pois este teria que se mudar para outra cidade e ficaria longe de sua amada.

Fogos coloridos explodiam no céu estrelado. Enquanto lágrimas de uma pequena mulher escorriam enquanto era levada para receber sua sentença. Passava delicadamente as mãos sobre a barriga, na esperança de acalmar a criança que se mexia muito devido o medo crescente de sua mãe. O que seriam deles? Pensou.

-Ichigo, por favor, venha me salvar! – Sussurrou para si enquanto avistava ao longe o colorido dos fogos que sabia ser da residência de Ichigo.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Gibão: **veste de homem usada durante os séc. XIII a XVII, que cobria o corpo do pescoço até um pouco abaixo da cintura.

**Chemise: **camisola geralmente de algodão que era colocada por baixo dos vestidos para evitar que o suor os sujasse.

**Stregheria:** um termo usados para a antiga Bruxaria italiana.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Mantive os nomes para que pudessem entender que eram os personas desta era! Semana que vem tem mais! Lembrem de deixar reviews!Beijos,**

**JJ**


	11. Inicio de tudo parte II

**Opa, olha eu aqui novamente! Dessa vez postei mais cedo, mas informo que irei demorar um pouco para postar o cap revela algumas coisas importantes desta fic. Espero que gostem. Infelismente como nao recebi reviews, fiquei sem saber se estao gostando ou nao, mas continuarei assim mesmo! Acredito que estejam interessados, ja que os leitores so tem aumentado de numero. **

* * *

Os raios solares atravessavam as grades enferrujadas daquela cela, repousando no rosto sereno de Rukia, que ainda estava adormecida no colo do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Este encostado a parede úmida da prisão relutava em tentar acordar com a provocação daquele calor da manhã. Estavam ali aguardando sua sentença como muitos outros prisioneiros moribundos e desconsolados em ter justiça. Sabiam que o que os aguardavam era a morte, só não sabiam que tipo de tortura os aguardavam, já que foram acusados do crime capital daquela época – bruxaria. Rukia se remexe desconfortável com os chutes constantes de seu bebê e acaba acordando, despertando também Renji que já não conseguia mais manter os olhos fechados.

-_Bomjour Cher ami_! – Rukia levantou-se escorregando para o lado e apoiando o corpo pelas mãos, conseguindo assim ficar de pé.

_-Bomjour, shorty_! – Renji apoiou a amiga para auxiliar em sua tentativa de sentar-se adequadamente. A baixinha estava pesada, mas não era problema para seu amigo contornar. Ficaram observando o local com maior interesse, já que no dia anterior haviam chegado à noite e como iluminação não era prioridade em uma prisão, eles não puderam ver para onde estavam sendo levados. A cela era grande e muito úmida; ratos e baratas corriam pelos corredores e uma porta velha de madeira com grades na parte superior trancava o local. Podiam escutar gemidos de prisioneiros e a frente vislumbrava algumas ferramentas caídas no chão, seu oficio era torturar de diversas formas os prisioneiros que se rebelassem. Na pequena janela que permitia o sol passar, podia-se perceber que o local estava abaixo do nível da rua, e a movimentação já começava a aumentar. Ao longe na praça, um monte de lenha e pedaços de madeiras estava sendo dispostos para formar uma grande fogueira. Em seu centro duas altas estacas de madeira situavam onde duas pessoas seriam colocadas para queimarem nas chamas do fogo da justiça.

Rukia ao ver isso não consegue controlar o choro e os soluços que voltaram com força. Renji se condói da amiga e a abraça com força.

-Rukia, eles irão pagar caro por isso! Sabes que és inocente! Será feito justiça a nosso favor, sei disso! – Renji continha as próprias lagrimas enquanto apertava o abraço a amiga. Rukia fica calada e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como Ichigo ficaria após saber o que estava acontecendo.

Um barulho de passos arrastados se aproxima do casal de amigos, e podiam ouvir as lamúrias e choros ao passar por cada cela. Pessoas colocavam os braços para fora implorando clemência ao homem que atravessava os corredores com a cabeça altiva e olhar frio. Ele para ao ficar de frente a porta de Rukia, e com uma pesada chave abre a porta encontrando os dois amigos ainda abraçados. Frio e medo passaram pelas mentes de ambos, o fim deles estava se aproximando e não poderiam fazer nada para conter isso. Renji ainda tentou lutar, mas foi contido por alguns carcereiros que acompanhavam o tal homem. Rukia foi levada pelo braço com asco, como se fosse algo contagioso e fétido. Ela apertou com força a barriga para conter um chute forte que recebeu após o braço ser apertado com violência. Ambos foram arrastados pelos corredores imundos, enquanto ouviam gritos e algazarras pelas celas; alguns gritavam por justiça, mas outros riam e gritavam para queimarem os bruxos, filhos do demônio. Rukia estava ficando desesperada por ouvir tudo aquilo, e enquanto andava sentiu algo quente e viscoso escorrer por suas pernas. Ela não sabia, mas estava com hemorragia; sua pequena criança lutava dentro da mãe para sobreviver.

Já na praça, os dois foram amarrados no poste de madeira, e tiveram suas cabeças cobertas por um capuz branco para não poderem enxergar as pessoas que se juntavam ao espetáculo - como era conhecida na época a execução na fogueira. Em frente deles estavam montadas mesas e cadeiras de madeira, onde sentariam seus juízes. Eles não haviam sido julgados ainda, mas já sabiam a própria sentença.

Pessoas de todas as classes rodeavam o local, e algumas carruagens paravam nas proximidades para ter a visão do lugar. Ao longe o velho bispo presenciava de sua janela a cena deplorável ao qual foi obrigado a colocar a jovem francesa, tudo para proteger sua aluna. Rezava em sua mente, rogando perdão pelo que fazia, mas jamais ousaria impedir aquela atrocidade para salvar a inocente.

O julgamento não tardou em começar. Rukia tremia muito e sentia suas forças esvaírem, mas sentiu um aperto em sua mão, era Renji que mesmo vendado apoiava a amiga naquele momento. Isso a fez se acalmar um pouco. Um carcereiro se aproxima deles e retira o capuz de suas cabeças. Agora podiam olhar para cada rosto que os observavam. Rostos de mulheres, crianças e velhos; uns com tristeza nos olhos, outros com duvidas e alguns com raiva. Mas era unânime a dor geral por ter uma mulher grávida a ser queimada. Alguns imploravam aos soldados para que parassem aquela matança, mas eram rechaçados para longe da praça. Rukia olhou para as pessoas sentadas as mesas a sua frente. Dois eram padres e duas autoridades locais. Levantou a cabeça e olhou em direção a uma janelinha do prédio a frente, percebeu um velho a observando, lembrou-se que era o bispo amigo de sua rival. Ela o encarou com firmeza, e come se soubesse o nome de seu algoz ela o amaldiçoou. O velho bispo pode ler seus lábios que mexiam com lentidão, cada palavra que Rukia lhe dizia em silencio.

Os quatros juízes iniciam a leitura da acusação e sem demorarem já informam a sentença dos dois.

-E pelos poderes a nós concedidos, os declaramos culpados pelo crime de bruxaria, onde a pena é a morte pela fogueira.

-Seus miseráveis! Estais matando sangue inocente! Vosso Deus ira condená-los por tamanha maldade! Eu vos amaldiçôo! – Renji gritou ante seus algozes. Um homem alto e de roupas negras, se aproxima com uma tocha na mão; ele posiciona em frente ao rapaz somente aguardando a ordem para iniciar o fogo. Rukia nada dizia, já havia falado tudo o que queria, e agora só aguardava a morte chegar. Sofria mais por não poder salvar seu filho do que por perder a própria vida. Desejava tanto que a tivessem escutado, quando implorou para que a esperassem ter a criança e depois poderiam matá-la da maneira que lhes aprouvessem, mas não foi ouvida. A permissão foi dada e a tocha lançada na palha ao redor da lenha. O fogo começou pequeno, mas ganhou força e intensidade rapidamente. O crepitar das chamas já podiam ser ouvidas por todos e o calor estava ficando insuportável para os dois. Renji lutava contra algumas chamas que se aproximava de suas pernas e Rukia gritava de desespero e terror com o que via. O silencio só era quebrado pelos gritos dos dois, todos estavam atônitos e sem palavras. Ninguém estava comemorando ou mesmo se mexendo. Quando um galope rápido atravessou o lugar com violência. Um jovem rapaz de cabelos laranja avançava contra a multidão para se aproximar das chamas.

-Rukiaaa! – Gritou com força. Brandiu a própria espada e avançou contra um dos carcereiros. Ninguém entendia porque o jovem herói da cidade estava lutando por aquela moça. Tentaram conte-lo sem muito sucesso. Corpos de soldados caiam imóveis pelos golpes do rapaz. Ele correu pelas chamas e lutava para desamarrar a pequena mulher que já estava desacordada no centro daquele inferno. Um soldado alto arrancou com força o rapaz para que este não se queimasse, e com violência o agarrou pelo pescoço fazendo-o ficar deitado no chão, não permitiriam que alguém como Ichigo se perdesse nas chamas. Ichigo bufava e lutava para se soltar daquele homem corpulento, mas cada vez mais ficava sem forças. Seu sangue escorria pelo rosto e varias marcas arroxeadas apareciam em se corpo. Ficou inerte olhando a mulher de sua vida ser tragada pelas altas chamas. Seus olhos estavam embargados pelas lágrimas que escorriam. Sua vida estava sendo tirada em sua frente e não podia fazer nada para impedir. Não soube precisar quanto tempo durou aquelas chamas, mas já não reagia com as pessoas ao seu redor, já não sentia mais seu corpo. Estava sendo carregado por alguns guardas, mas sua alma já não existia mais, estava morta junto a sua mulher, seu filho e seu melhor amigo.

Três dias já haviam passado e Ichigo ainda estava desacordado. Masaki estava desesperada e procurou os melhores médicos da cidade, mas ninguém sabia como acordar o jovem capitão. Então pediram para que o deixassem estar assim ate que ele mesmo levantasse sozinho.

Ichigo acordou e aos poucos se levantou. Sem dizer nada a ninguém pegou seu melhor gibão e capa; sua bainha e a espada que estavam penduradas na parede, e correu ate o celeiro, onde tomou seu cavalo preferido e montou sem dar ouvidos a um de seus empregados. Cavalgou com velocidade, atravessou a cidade ate seu limiar, parou em frente a uma casinha pobre. Chutou a porta e entrou sem esperar. Atravessou o pequeno cômodo e chegou ante um grupo que estava prestes a iniciar seu almoço. Sentados a mesa estavam Yoruichi, Urahara e Tessai. Ficaram surpresos com a visita repentina, já que fazia meses que Ichigo não os visitam.

-Urahara! Por favor, ligue minha alma a de minha mulher! Faças com que eu possa reencarnar junto à alma dela! – Gritou em visível desespero. Procurou o velho amigo, pois o mesmo possuía um debito com ele por ter-lhe salvo a vida há anos atrás. Não entendia muito bem o que Urahara era, pensava ser algum tipo de demônio ou coisa parecida, mas sabia que ele poderia fazer o que pediu, já havia visto algo semelhante acontecer antes. Urahara tinha poderes sobrenaturais e usaria isso a seu favor, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que ele conseguisse fazer.

-Nossa! Ichigo estas bem? Porque vós me pedistes algo impossível de fazer? – Urahara teve seu pescoço rodeado pelas mãos do amigo, Yoruichi e Tessai tentaram inutilmente soltar o rapaz do amigo, mas não conseguiram.

-Eu lhe imploro Urahara! Minha vida acabou! Tiraram minha vida na fogueira, não irei mais viver em um mundo monstruoso como esse! Tirarei minha vida agora, mas preciso que garantas que irei ficar ao lado de Rukia! Sei que podes fazer isso, disseste-me que era um deus da morte, que encaminhas almas para o alem, então encaminhe a minha para junto de Rukia! – Ichigo começou a chorar e aos poucos soltou o pescoço do amigo ficando de joelhos agarrado as calças de Urahara. Este acariciou o rapaz com pena, e com ímpeto o levanta para que ficassem cara a cara.

-Sabes que isso vai contra as regras de meu mundo, e que só estou preso aqui por ter feito isso! Não sabes? – Esperou Ichigo confirmar com a cabeça. Seus olhos não possuíam mais aquele brilho amarelo de que Urahara tanto apreciava no rapaz. Ele o abraçou com força e continuou.

-Não sei bem o que acontece às almas que são desviadas de seus destinos iniciais, mas vos digo que irei acompanhar-te em cada vez que voltar ate que possas encontrar sua dama! – Ichigo o aperta com força, havia recebido a aprovação do amigo. Estava com medo de tudo aquilo, mas não desistiria de encontrar de algum modo sua amada baixinha.

-Não me importo com o que aconteça, contanto que possa pedir perdão a ela e possa viver ao lado dela para sempre! – Determinado ele olha para seus amigos que o cercavam. Abraçaram-se todos com força e ao terminarem Ichigo se distancia um pouco, e sem exitar retira a espada de sua bainha. Ele a posiciona na altura do estomago e espera o amigo terminar de recitar algo que não compreendia. Os três recitavam palavras em japonês e posicionou-se em volta do rapaz, uma luz azulada preencheu o local e Ichigo recebeu a permissão de Urahara para desferir o ataque. Ele encrava a espada em si mesmo, atravessando o próprio corpo devido à força que usou. Ajoelha ante os amigos e antes de perder os sentidos se despede com dificuldade.

- _Grazie Urahara!Vedo dall`altra parte!_ –Cuspiu um pouco de sangue e desabou pra frente sem vida. Tessai o pega com cuidado e o deita, retira a espada e a coloca ao lado do corpo. Yoruichi chora silenciosamente, enquanto Urahara cobre seus olhos com a mão num gesto de respeito pelo amigo.

-Urahara, o que poderá acontecer a Ichigo? Corremos o risco dele transformar-se em _Hollow _neste trajeto, devíamos ter-lhe encaminhado ate a Soul Socyte para que possa seguir seu próprio destino! –Yoruichi estava transtornada com tudo aquilo.

-Ele é forte! Sei que conseguira encontrar o que deseja! Nossa responsabilidade agora é cuidar para que tudo aconteça conforme o esperado! Devo minha vida a ele Yoruichi, não poderia negar-lhe este pedido! – Sentenciou o deus da morte, e pediu para que preparasse um funeral digno aquele rapaz que há alguns anos o salvou da morte. Não fazia idéia de como o rapaz conseguiu matar um _hollow_ sem sequer enxergá-lo, e como ele estava quase sem força, devido sua fuga com os amigos feridos, não poderia proteger-se daquele monstro que o atacava.

* * *

Rukia estava atônita com o que acabava de ouvir. Automaticamente sem perceber colocou as mãos contra a barriga e se encolheu. Iniciou seu choro silencioso. Agora podia entender todos aqueles sonhos que tinha, aquelas memórias que ninguém na Soul Socyte conseguiu explicar-lhe. Ichigo também não conseguiu se mexer. Estava de frente a Urahara que com a cabeça baixa evitava fita-lo.

-Então... Esta Rukia é aquela da qual aquele Ichigo pediu para ligar-se? Minha... Rukia? – Um brilho diferente apareceu em seus olhos cor de mel. Ele vagarosamente se aproxima da pequena _shinigami_ e a abraça com força surpreendendo até mesmo a garota que não conseguiu reagir. – Finalmente eu compreendi tudo! Agora nunca mais permitirei que a tirem de mim Rukia! Minha querida! – Apertou-a ainda mais como para certificar-se de que ela não desapareceria a sua frente.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Bomjour Cher ami! - **Bom dia amigo, em francês.

**Bomjour, shorty! -**Bom dia, baixinha, em francês.

**Grazie! – **Obrigado, em italiano.

**Vedo dall`altra parte! – **Te vejo do outro lado, em italiano.

* * *

**Bem creio que é isso. Semana que vem (ou na outra) tem mais. Espero que tenham gostado deste cap! Beijos a todos e boa semana que se inicia amanha!**

**JJ**


	12. Surpresa!

Mais uma vez, me desculpem a demora em estava na semana de provas, e olha foi osso conseguir nota!Enfim, espero que gostem deste capítulo. A única coisa que me deixa tristinha é que nesse site ninguém me manda review. Aff, não que eu esteja sentimental, mas gosto de ler, e respondo todos que me escrevem. Gostaria de ler alguns reviews daqui, mas parece que isso não é possível já que ninguém escreve! Bem, deixa conversa mole, e curtam o cap!

JJ

* * *

O quão difícil é entender o turbilhão de sentimentos que se passava pela sua mente. Rukia lutava para se manter consciente, já que suas forças foram completamente exauridas naquele momento. O abraço aconchegante de Ichigo, o perfume cítrico que ele emanava e o calor que a aquecia permitiram liberar lágrimas que sentia que estavam presas há muito tempo. Todos os sonhos que tinha quando ainda morava em _Rukongai_, e as perguntas que nunca obteve resposta de sua família e amigos, agora se aclaravam diante do exposto de Urahara. Podia também compreender agora o porquê de Ichigo possuir tanto poder contido. Afinal quantas vezes ele havia reencarnado até encontrá-la? Sabia que mais questionamentos surgiriam, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, não permitiria que ninguém a afastasse dele. Assim correspondeu o abraço se distanciando do mundo ao seu redor. Ignorando o brilho nos olhos de Kisuki e as lágrimas solitárias de Youruichi. O que lhe importava agora era sentir o ruivo perto de si, e nada mais.

-Rukia? – Ichigo ficou preocupado com a baixinha que parecia ter adormecido em seus braços, ou talvez desmaiado mesmo. Sem se importar com seus anfitriões ele levanta-se e comporta a menina em seus braços levando-a até o quarto ao qual havia acordado horas atrás. Deposita com delicadeza no futon, retira uma mecha do cabelo negro que cobria o olho da garota, e com a ponta do dedo ele contorna os lábios desenhando um trajeto até perto de seu olho, retira uma pequena lágrima que ainda não havia secado. Os olhos da s_hinigami _se abrem devagar, e o rapaz pode contemplar a cor violeta que tanto desejou rever em suas vidas. Em nenhuma delas foi feliz, sempre viveu vazio e triste. Sempre havia sido carrancudo e nunca encontrou um amor que pudesse conter o desejo que possuía. Apesar de não saber o que sentia, algo lhe dizia que deveria buscar pelo mundo inteiro se fosse preciso para encontrar a dona do olhar que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos. E agora ela estava ali a sua frente.

-Ichi-go e-u... – Seus lábios foram contidos pelo dedo do ruivo que pedia um silêncio com o outro dedo na boca. Ele acariciou o rosto da menina com tanta ternura, que a fez fechar novamente os olhos. Vagarosamente ele aproximou os seus lábios aos dela e beijou com delicadeza. Sentiu o corpo da menina tremer diante dele, e a paixão enquanto correspondia o seu beijo. A intensidade foi aumentando aos poucos, era como se beijar fosse uma necessidade como respirar. O calor invadiu o corpo de ambos, e a saudade que não entendiam porque era tão intensa foi desaparecendo, conforme o casal ia conhecendo cada sabor de seu par. Para tê-la mais próxima a si ele enlaça a cintura da garota e a pressiona contra seu próprio corpo, alçando-a do _futon_. Em contrapartida ela entrelaça seus braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo, e sente uma onda intensa percorrer suas costas, eram como pequenos choques na coluna, mas não era dolorido e sim prazeroso, algo que nunca havia sentido desde que se lembrava como_ shinigami._

O rapaz teve que conter um sentimento mais luxurioso que percorria seu corpo, quando viu que seu órgão sexual teimava em evadir-se de seu controle; e com remorso retira sua língua que já havia tomado conta da boca da morena, roçando seu céu da boca e lutando contra a da morena para marcar território. Ao finalizar o beijo, ele aproxima sua cabeça ao pescoço da moça e sente sua musa suspirar e gemer baixinho; se continuasse assim não responderia por si, e sabia que infelizmente aquela não era a hora nem o local apropriado para tomá-la e novamente fazê-la sua, como a fez séculos atrás. Tinha que planejar uma forma de protegê-la e mantê-la ao seu lado; sabia que agora eles não pertenciam ao mesmo mundo. Ele ainda seguia vivo e ela era uma _shinigami_ que deveria ser responsável em levá-lo a outro mundo que sequer conhecia. Mas sabia que fosse onde fosse, ele a seguiria e formaria uma vida feliz até o findar dos tempos ao lado dela.

-Rukia, acho melhor deixarmos nosso reencontro para mais tarde! Ainda temos um problema a resolver, certo? – Seu olhar maroto fez a menina enrubescer diante dele, e com um aceno leve de sua cabeça ela lhe brinda com um sorriso inocente, deixando o rapaz ainda mais relutante em soltá-la e não finalizar o que havia começado.

-Tem razão! Ainda temos que te tirar desta enrascada que se meteu! Sempre foi assim não? Sempre tive que livrar essa sua cabeleira bizarra dos problemas que você atraia! – Sua voz soava calma, mas com sarcasmo que fez o ruivo arquear a sobrancelha diante do exposto da garota.

-Me livrar? Que eu saiba era você que vivia fugindo com aquele "cabeça vermelha" de seus inimigos! – As memórias vinham com imagens que retornavam com força em sua mente. Lembranças de vários dias, meses, anos em um mundo completamente esquecido por sua era, mas que inundavam a cabeça do rapaz.

-E o que me diz de agora? Se não fosse por mim, acha que seguiria vivo? – Uma pequena veia saltava na morena. Acaso ele se esqueceu de quem salvou a pele dele? Mas o ruivo também não estava nada satisfeito em se sentir inútil ante a mulher que amava. E sem pensar acaba se levantando bruscamente, deixando uma Rukia com cara nada satisfeita no _futon_, ao melhor dizer, largada nele. Não tinha jeito mesmo, eles nunca mudariam, apesar dos séculos que viveram, seguiriam da mesma maneira estranha de se apaixonar, brigar, amar e novamente brigar com chingamentos e chutes nada amistosos aos olhos de quem presenciassem, mas que pra eles era pura comunicação corporal.

-Até parece que preciso da ajuda de uma anã! Ora essa! Quem foi que livrou sua cara daquele grupo de _hollow_ que estavam prestes a dilacerá-la? – Cruzou os braços e olhou sua morena ainda largada no _futon_ com os braços estendidos acima da cabeça e as pernas levemente aberta, do mesmo jeito desconfortável que a deixou.

-Ora seu "cabeça de cenoura", quem você chamou de anã? – Se aprumou e rapidamente lhe desferiu um chute contra o rosto, lançando o rapaz pela parede. Continuaram sua "conversa amistosa", com Rukia pendurada nas costas do rapaz com as mãos cravadas em seus cabelos puxando sem piedade, enquanto ele mordia a panturrilha exposta da morena, quando foi interrompido por um pigarrear desconfortável do anfitrião que buscava atenção para si.

-Eu sei que o jovem casal tem muito que falar um ao outro, mas gostaria de alertá-los que logo teremos visitas não muito agradáveis! – Com o leque tapava a boca, escondendo o contentamento em ver uma cena tão interessante de seu velho salvador.

Os dois se enrubesceram com o que faziam e no mesmo momento se alinharam um ao lado do outro, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos de Urahara. Até que a menina sente a presença de alguém muito familiar.

-Ren-ji? É Renji que está vindo nesta direção? Mas espere, porque ele... – Parou quando percebeu que não só seu velho amigo de batalhas estava se dirigindo até ela, mas também um poder grotesco que a fez sentir um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Só havia topado com aquele homem umas duas vezes em sua vida, e ele era o segundo ser que mais temia, depois de Gin – Zaraki Kempachi.

-Isso mesmo minha cara! Acredito que sentiram sua falta a _Soul Socyte_, e agora vêm buscar a encomenda! – Urahara não parecia mais divertir-se como antes, lembrava-se muito bem o quão cruel era aquele capitão. O que mais lhe atordoava, era pensar que um capitão fosse enviado ao mundo humano de repente. Será que o poder de Kurosaki havia despertado até mesmo o interesse da _Soul Socyte_? O que seria dele e de seus amigos, fazia séculos que não cruzavam com ninguém do mundo _shinigami_, o disfarce estava quebrado agora, o que seriam deles? Seus devaneios foram interrompidos com o telhado vindo abaixo e poeira levantando acima deles.

Instintivamente Ichigo agarra Rukia e a protege com o próprio corpo para que os escombros não a ferissem. Quando se levanta com o rosto sangrando ele nota a presença de um homem alto e de olhar assassino. Ao redor dele estavam se levantando três pessoas que não se podia divisar devido à poeira que os cobriam.

-Olha só o que encontramos aqui? Parece que esse não vai dar nem para o começo! – Apontou a espada fina e desgastada para o ruivo que apertava a menina em seus braços. Quem seriam aquelas pessoas? Amigos com certeza não eram.

-Merda! – Foi à única palavra que Ichigo pronunciou ante a presença daquele homem de tapa-olho.

* * *

É isso! Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo. Grande beijo a todos que me escreveram antes, e aos leitores anônimos que fazem meu dia alegre!Fico devendo um disclaimer, estou fazendo protesto ao tio Tito por não mostrar até agora a fofs da Kia! Eu lá quero saber da Inoue, bloas! Quero a Kia, quero a Kia!

Grande beijos, e ja ne

JJ


	13. Embate

**Primeiramente, me desculpem a demora em postar, mas minha mãe estava doente e tive que cuidar dela! Como ela está melhor, ofereço este cap a ela e a todos os meus queridos leitores!Espero que gostem! **

**Disclaimer: Ichigo não é meu, mas Shirosuki sim! *Hollon se apaixona?***

* * *

_-Merda! – Foi à única palavra que Ichigo pronunciou ante a presença daquele homem de tapa-olho._

_._

_._

_._

Kempachi observou a nova presa de cima a baixo, e viu que o jovem de cabelos engraçados apertava com força a _shinigami_ que havia visto pouco mais que duas vezes. Lembrou-se do rosto irritante do irmão da menina, e desejou que ela não estivesse por ali. Afinal seu batalhão já tinha muitos problemas administrativos que o velho capitão lhes lançava por não respeitar várias regras da _Soul Socyte_.

Renji que até o momento estava inerte a todos os fatos que aconteciam ao seu redor, se deu conta do ato de Ichigo, que fazia questão de mostrar a todos os presentes que Rukia lhe pertencia, já que não a largava de jeito nenhum. Além da forma possessiva que a abraçava, sentiu raiva, pois viu nos olhos da moça a segurança que sentia ao estar abraçada pelo rapaz. Deu um passo a frente, mas foi contido pelo braço do capitão Zaraki.

-Não me lembro de ter pedido que avançasse contra meu oponente! Se fizer questão da própria vida, não se intrometa em minha luta! –Posicionou-se em forma de ataque direto com a espada a sua frente. Nem mesmo os escombros ao seu redor foram problemas para seu movimento rápido contra Ichigo. Se este não tivesse saído a tempo do embate teria sido atravessado pela espada gasta do destro capitão.

-Droga!Urahara tire a Rukia daqui! Vou ter lutar contra este grandalhão!Não vou permitir que a tirem de mim novamente! –Sem saber como, seu poder começou emanar por todo seu corpo, e uma capa fina de cor negra encobriu suas roupas, enquanto uma fina e longa espada negra crescia em sua mão direita. Seus cabelos cresceram novamente e seus olhos ficaram da mesma cor do fogo. Empurrou delicadamente a menina até Kisuki que ainda estava abobalhado observando a transformação perfeita de seu amigo, e quando sentiu o pequeno corpo próximo a si saiu do transe, e sem questionar usa _shumpo_ e a leva embora dali, apesar dos protestos da mesma. Renji e seu companheiro ainda tentaram acompanhá-lo, mas Kurosaki atravessou ambos velozmente ficando entre eles e o amigo. Lançou dois golpes rápidos que cortaram com precisão os dois _shinigamis_.

-Isso deve ser algum tipo de brincadeira! Quem é esse cara? Como ele tem tanto poder? – Madarame Ikaku limpava o sangue de sua testa, se não fosse destro espadachim teria o topo da cabeça cortada pela espada do ruivo.

-Tsc!Nem me fale!A única coisa que meu _taichou_ falou era que deveríamos levá-lo para o conselho! Se até mesmo foi necessário um capitão como Zaraki, imagino que este cara seja muito poderoso! – Abarai tentava conter o sangue que escorria de seu pescoço. Foi necessário usar _kido _para curar o ferimento que poderia ser mortal se este não fosse sub-capitão. Olhou para Zaraki que não estava com um rosto nada amigável pela interferência e deu espaço para que o mesmo avançasse contra o oponente.

-Iaaaaahhhhhh!Agora sim estou sentindo que vou ter uma luta descente! – Kempachi saltou contra o ruivo sem esperar. Lançou a espada contra seu ombro, mas Ichigo desviou para esquerda contra-atacando pelas pernas do inimigo. Apesar do sangue e da dor, Zaraki não parou e continuou a desferir ataques rápidos de espada contra o garoto. Quem estava presente podiam achar que estava dançando em vez de lutando. O pior era que ambos sorriam divertidos com a situação. Nem Ichigo, nem Zaraki mostravam expressões de dor em seus rostos, mas uma satisfação irreal com a luta. Ao chocarem novamente as espadas, uma explosão de ar quente espalhou por todo o lugar. Alguns escombros voaram para longe, enquanto Ikaku e Renji tentavam se proteger com um escudo de _kido. _Ichigo e Zaraki se lançaram para posições opostas, mas mantendo as espadas apontadas para seu inimigo.

-Você é bom rapaz! Como é mesmo seu nome? – Kempachi lambeu um pouco de sangue que escorria de seu rosto de um corte recém presenteado pelo ruivo.

-Kurosaki ichigo! Mas creio que minha espada já seja suficiente para minha apresentação! –Avançou novamente contra o homem de tapa-olho, e sem que o mesmo conseguisse perceber sua velocidade, surgiu por trás e desferiu um corte transversal pelas costas do capitão, deixando um corte profundo, mas que teria sido maior se o mesmo não tivesse desviado e contra-atacado desferindo um golpe com a perna esquerda no peito de seu oponente. Ichigo foi lançado contra um pedaço de parede que se desfez ao choque de seu corpo. Quando levantou o rosto viu a espada de Zaraki se aproximando rapidamente de seus olhos, e instintivamente rebaixou o corpo para trás se contorcendo, e chutou a empunhadura do capitão, que para se proteger da espada do ruivo que avançava pela esquerda, saltou para longe do rapaz.

-É assim que gosto Kurosaki! Sou Zaraki Kempachi! Sempre falo meu nome aos soldados que irei matar! – Lambeu a própria espada e tocou as costas com a mão vazia. Sentiu o sangue escorrer; um sorriso escarninho surgiu em seus lábios enquanto via seu oponente se aprumar e limpar o sangue dos lábios.

-Não tenho necessidade de ouvir o nome de quem vai morrer! – Ichigo se lança contra Zaraki, e assim a luta recomeça. A velocidade de ambos eram demais para seus espectadores, que não conseguiam acompanhar os movimentos dos combatentes, que ora estavam no chão, ora no ar.

* * *

-Me sol-ta Urahara-_san_! Não pos-so dei-xar o Ichigo so-zin-ho! –Rukia lutava para se soltar do agarro do loiro, mas era inútil. Este avançava tão rápido que ela mal conseguia enxergar para onde a estava levando. Quando Kisuki parou, ela percebeu que estava em dos prédios altos de Karakura. Podia observar todo o centro da cidade de lá.

-Desculpe minha cara, mas se algo acontecesse a você teria perdido o pescoço!Are, are! Não disse que sempre me arruma confusão! – Urahara falava mais para si do que para Rukia, que a olhou curiosa.

-Aquele _shinigami_ é um dos enviados de meu _nii-sama_, não creio que ele me faça mal! Precisamos voltar agora Urahara-_san_! –Rukia já se preparava para saltar, quando teve seu ombro segurado pelo loiro, que negou com a cabeça e a apertou com força, fazendo a jovem desmaiar.

-Sinto muito Kuchiki-_san_, mas não posso correr o risco! Ichigo já esta te buscando há séculos. Não vou permitir que ele se desiluda novamente! Devo muito aquele "cabeça dura"! – Urahara sustenta a pequena _shinigami_ nos braços e caminha até a porta do terraço. Ao entrar encontra Youruichi com Tessai e as crianças, que esperavam no corredor. Sem conversa entram em uma sala ampla do apartamento do último andar, deposita a menina em um sofá e se sentam de frente um pro outro aguardando um início de comunicação.

-Urahara o que faremos agora? Sei que Ichigo-_san_ é muito poderoso, mas poderá proteger a garota ou a si mesmo da Soul Socyte? Sem contar em Aizen! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! –Youruichi quebrou o silêncio enquanto acariciava o cabelo da menina adormecida. Seu carinho pelo casal ainda era vívido e não podia imaginar o que aconteceria aos dois caso caíssem nas mãos dos inimigos.

-Teremos que pedir ajuda! Sei que não era minha idéia no início, mas precisamos deles! –Urahara se levantou e se encaminhou até a grande janela que mostrava as luzes da cidade na já avançada escuridão.

-Não pensa em chamar... –Tessai parou ao ver os olhos de seus amigos brilharem ante sua dúvida.

-Sim Tessai-san! Precisamos dos _vaizards_ agora! – Kisuki desaparece em um _shumpo_ deixando seus amigos confusos na sala. Apesar de saber que não tinham muitas opções, pedir ajuda aos _vaizards_ não era a melhor solução para eles.

-Espero que saiba o que está fazendo Kisuki! – Shihoin sussurrou ao não sentir mais próximo do prédio o poder de seu companheiro. Olhou novamente para o rosto sereno de Rukia e suspirou, desejando que seu jovem amigo ruivo terminasse a luta com vida.

* * *

**É isso aí pessoas!Semana que vem tem mais, e com personagens novos! Além da luta entre Ichi e Zaraki!Quem vai ganhar? Façam suas apostas!**

**Grande beijo,**

**JJ**


	14. Embate Parte 2

**Desculpem a demora, mas estou na maior correria no meu trabalho e ainda fiquei sem net este fim de semana!Não ficou um cap legal, mas vou tentar fazer o proximo cap maior e mais interessante!Boa leitura!**

* * *

-Você é bom Kenpachi-_san! _–O garoto de cabelo laranja cuspiu muito mais sangue que eu, seus olhos tinham um tom alaranjado, e pude notar um pequeno vapor da sua boca, sinal que seu organismo começa a sofrer a queda de pressão provocada pela perca de sangue. Eu não estou na melhor situação. Com a mão retiro um filete de sangue de minha boca, enquanto com a outra agarro com força a _katana_ que quase caiu de minha mão que estava com quase todas as falanges quebradas. Olho para ele com desdém, mas por dentro sinto uma vontade louca de avançar contra ele. Sinto que encontrei um colega de batalha.

-Hunf!Você também não fica atrás garoto! –Levantei meu braço que ainda estava inteiro e avancei numa investida rápida pela esquerda. Sabia que por esse lado ele teria mais dificuldade de se proteger, pois a perna esquerda estava fraturada com meu ultimo embate, onde arremessei a empunhadura de minha _katana_ contra seu joelho e quebrei a junta, um verdadeiro trabalho de espadachim. Mas o rapaz não se deu por vencido, quando aproximei para cortar-lhe o ombro, ele envergou o corpo para traz como se fosse feito de algo maleável ou não tivesse ossos, e sem me dar tempo lançou a espada negra contra minha perna direita e meu braço esquerdo, em um corte reto e preciso. A dor foi insuportável, mas não darei o gosto ao meu inimigo de perceber isso. Ele esboça um sorriso estranho e divaga em voz alta.

-Parece que ainda continuo fazendo chover! Um segredinho Kenpachi-_san_, meu apelido era o "guerreiro que faz chover sangue", devido meu golpe estraçalhar meus inimigos e banhar tudo a sua volta com seu sangue. – Aquele cara estava visivelmente alterado. Gostei disso, mas se continuasse assim não poderia mais garantir sair inteiro dessa luta.

-Veremos! – Quando estava prestes a ser cortado pela transversal, meus companheiros idiotas interferem bloqueando com as espadas cruzadas para conter o golpe, que seria letal em mim.

-Idiotas!O que estão fazendo es-sa lu-ta e-e min... – Droga, estou perdendo os sentidos, isso nunca mais havia acontecido comigo, a não ser com o velho!Esse garoto é um monstro.

* * *

-Ikaku devemos lutar com tudo se quisermos sair daqui com vida! – Abarai respirava com dificuldade. Algo ao redor do ruivo o oprimia; uma energia descomunal e sombria envolvia o rapaz que não parecia se importar muito com a destruição do próprio corpo.

-Sei não Renji!Esse cara conseguiu vencer o _taichou_!Mas cai dentro!Iremos morrer lutando! – E sem esperar mais Ikaku avança contra Ichigo por trás. O ruivo balança o cabelo longo contra o rosto do inimigo o que o faz perder um pouco a visibilidade, e antes de atacar, o rapaz sente a fina espada atravessar-lhe a barriga; Ichigo havia passado a espada entre o braço direito e deu um corte reto com forca, fazendo com que o _shinigami_ careca caísse para trás sem energia. E sem se surpreender defende com o braço um golpe vindo do alto de Abarai. Ele o joga com forca, enquanto do braço escorria o sangue grosso, mas sem alterar a expressão do ruivo.

-Im-pos-si-vel! –Kenpachi tentava se levantar nos próprios joelhos pendido na própria espada para não cair. Viu quando Renji teve as costas cortadas do ombro a cintura pela espada do rapaz. Os três _shinigamis_ sucumbiram diante da fúria laranja, um dos apelidos que recebeu quando lutou na primeira guerra mundial, em uma de suas vidas.

-Ah! É só isso que podem fazer? Sinceramente vocês me decepcionam!Agora deixem-me acabar com seus sofrimentos! –Levantou a _katana_ negra frente a eles enquanto um energia de cor negra e densa se formou frente a espada. O desespero brotou nos rostos de Renji e Ikaku, enquanto uma expressão de suma surpresa apareceu em Kenpachi, o que presenciavam era um _cero_ muito poderoso. Somente _hollow_ de alto poder espiritual podiam revelá-lo.

O calor ao redor estava insuportável para qualquer um que se aproximasse, os três _shinigamis_ aguardavam a morte assim que o golpe fosse liberado, mas ele nunca saiu. A frente de Kurosaki surgiu um homem magro vestido em roupas apertadas de cores berrantes, cabelos loiros ate o ombro, ficando a frente do rapaz o golpeando em cheio com sua espada fina. Ichigo tombou para frente, mas não chegou ao chão, pois seu corpo foi arrebatado por um homem gordo de cabelos cor de rosa. Ao redor de ambos tinham mais algumas pessoas inusitadas. Uma pequena garota de cabelo loiro presos em chiquinhas, uma morena de cabelo trancado vestida em uniforme colegial, uma garota de cabelo verde e roupa super colada ao corpo com um cachecol e a frente um homem alto de cabelo cinza azulado e calcas militares.

-Aff!Urahara só nos trás problemas!Temos que ser baba de um monstro!E tinha que ser de Ichigo?Achei que esse idiota tivesse morrido na ultima batalha? –O loiro cocou a cabeça com forca, não se virou para os três _shinigamis_ que ainda estavam no chão sem entender nada.

- Cala boca Shinji!Vamos levar o idiota laranja, antes que fiquemos sem nossos suprimentos! –Chutou o traseiro de seu companheiro; podia parecer uma menininha com essas chiquinhas, mas era muito poderosa em seus chutes. E assim iniciaram uma discussão sem fundamentos, enquanto os outros tratavam de sumir da vista dos inimigos e deixar o casal com seus chingamentos e pancadas. Quando deram por si estavam sendo observados com surpresa pelos três moribundos.

-Oe!Não nos deixe pra trás seus ingratos! –Shinji pegou a garota e a jogou rudemente em seu ombro, usando _shumpo_ para tentar alcançar seus companheiros que já haviam desaparecido com o ruivo.

-Quem são esses caras taichou? –Madarame tentava levantar-se, mas foi inútil, já que não agüentava a dor da perfuração que recebeu a pouco tempo. E antes de Kenpachi responder um portal se abriu mostrando uma garotinha de cabelos rosa vestida como os companheiros.

-Ken-_chan_?Por que esta todo acabado assim?Não me diga que perdeu a luta?Iachuru perdeu a luta de Ken-_chan_? – Falava animadamente enquanto apoiava o seu capitão e amigo no pequeno ombro. Iniciou o tratamento com _kido_ de cura, e estabilizava os ferimentos, tudo em repleto silencio de seus companheiros. Parecia que ainda não acreditavam no que havia acabado de acontecer. Se o ruivo não estivesse tão ferido quanto eles e aquele grupo estranho não tivesse aparecido, certamente estariam mortos agora.

#

#

* * *

Um calor gostoso estava entorpecendo seu corpo, as dores ainda lhe sobrevinham com força, mas já não poderia dormir, pois sentiu algumas gotinhas quentes percorrer seu rosto. Abriu vagarosamente os olhos e se encontrou com o que mais desejava ver, os olhos violáceos de Rukia. Mas eles estavam carregados de dor e tristeza. Ela o estava sustentando em suas pernas. Achou que o perderia pra sempre quando viu o estado em que estava. O Grupo esquisito que o trouxe não lhe falou nada. Urahara e Youruichi trataram de curar os ferimentos mais graves, enquanto ela o apertava em suas pernas com medo de vê-lo morrer a sua frente. Um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios quando viu os olhos cor de mel e o cabelo laranja curto e rebelde retornar para ela.

-Ichigo!Tudo bem? Não esta sentindo dor? –A mecha de seu cabelo cobriu um dos olhos que de tanto chorar estavam vermelhos e inchados. A dor que sentia não se comparava a que acabou de perceber quando viu sua baixinha naquele estado. Esse era o pensamento de Ichigo, que para despreocupar a menina, sorriu com carinho. Levantou a mão até o rosto fino da jovem, e acariciou com cuidado e carinho. Rukia fechou os olhos e segurou aquela mão em seu rosto para poder senti-lo perto de si. Com a outra mão passou a acariciar os revoltos cabelos laranjas. Estava acordada a dois dias seguidos, sem se ausentar de Ichigo um só instante. Mesmo ante os apelos desesperados de Youruichi e Urahara que temiam pela saúde da pequena. Pra ela nada mais importava, a não ser ver Ichigo despertar ileso.

-_Yo_ minha baixinha! –Sussurrou para a garota. E quando deu por si Rukia tombou em cima dele devido o cansaço e o estresse intenso que passou nesses dois dias. Ichigo se levantou com dificuldade, sentia seus ossos doidos e o braço queimar, mas ante a cena que via não hesitou em tomar a pequena _shinigami_ com cuidado e deitá-la ao seu lado no _futon_. Abraçou sua cintura com possessão encaixando a cabeça no pescoço da morena. Suspirou com força e voltou a dormir; ambos estavam exaustos, mas por hora não tinham mais com se preocupar já que estavam vivos e juntos.

Na salinha ao lado do quarto onde o casal dormia alheio a reunião que faziam seus novos companheiros, podia-se ouvir as queixas de Riori e Shinji que não paravam de brigar um com o outro.

-Mas Urahara-_san_, como pode esse garoto retornar a este mundo tantas vezes seguidas? Você viu que poder monstruoso ele adquiriu com isso? Devíamos acabar com ele enquanto ainda podemos!A cada reencarnação ele se torna mais hostil e perigoso! –Shinji falou serio deixando de brigar com sua companheira.

-Não posso rapazes!Kurosaki-_san_ é um grande amigo!E se vocês puderam sobreviver mesmo após se tornarem _vaizards_, porque Ichigo-_san _não pode controlar os próprios poderes?Agora temos Kuchiki-_sama_ ao lado dele!Tudo será diferente agora! –Kisuke movimentava os braços delinquentemente tentando convencer seus companheiros. Sabia que eles não suportavam a idéia, já que da ultima vez que Ichigo havia reencarnado, na época da primeira guerra mundial, eles quase foram mortos por ele em seu momento de descontrole.

-Agora ele esta muito mais poderoso Urahara!Isso é perigoso demais!E se ele perder definitivamente o controle? O que será do mundo? Já pensou nisso? – Riori entrou na conversa de forma madura.

-Temos que encontrar um meio de ajudar Kurosaki-_san_ a controlar seus poderes! -Agora Youruichi se pronunciou depois de só ouvir os comentários contra seu antigo salvador.

-E pode-se se saber como? –Kensei estava se irritando com tudo aquilo, antes tivesse acabado com o rapaz desde a primeira vez que se conheceram.

-Se for para proteger a minha Rukia, eu faço qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem! –Ichigo pronunciou com firmeza do umbral da porta, deixando todos com expressão surpresa pelo repentino ânimo de alguém que estava quase morto quando o estabilizaram.

-Vaite, que Kurosaki-_san_ é mais poderoso do que pensava! Já esta de pé e de animo novo! –Urahara tapou com o leque o próprio rosto para que ninguém visse seu sorriso de satisfação pelo garoto!O sentia como um filho. Sempre estava próximo dele quando ele retornava ao mundo, e o ajudava a procurar por Rukia neste percurso. Sabia que o rapaz só estava vivo graças a vontade revigorada de estar perto a sua amada.

* * *

**Só deu pra escrever isso por enquanto;não postei a outra parte pois falta ser editada e corrigida... minha mente é mais rápida que meus dedos!kkkkk!Mas não esqueçam os reviews!Vou melhorar no próximo, ok?Grande beijo a todos!E gostaria de parabenizar a Luryane pelas boas notas (façam como ela, estudem bastante!) e um grande abraço a Amanda Catarina que fez niver sábado!**

**JJ**


	15. Reunião

**Olá mina-san! Desculpem a demora em postar... mas a semana passada foi tão corrida que só deu pra postar as outras duas fics!Mas sem mais, estou postado mais um cap hoje! Espero que gostem e me mandem review para que eu possa me situar na opinião de vocês!JJ**

**Disclaimer: Agora poderei enxergar Rukia? -Ichigo me olha com carinha de garoto pidão.**

**-Claro Kurosaki-san, é só assinar aqui e tudo ficará bem! -Mostro contrato de venda do Bleach em meu nome.**

* * *

-Isso se tornou questão de honra para toda a _Sereitei_! Um capitão, um sub-capitão e um terceiro oficial perderem para apenas um homem! Isso é inaceitável! Essa alma já deveria estar em nossa guarda há séculos! – O velho comandante gritava com sua voz grossa para seus doze capitães enfileirados em duas colunas a frente dele. Com o retorno de Zaraki e seus companheiros, todos se agitaram ao ver o estado deplorável da equipe responsável por trazer um mero espírito humano.

-Mas devemos lembrar que este humano não tem um mero espírito como todos dizem! _Sensei_ deve entender que se um capitão não foi capaz de capturá-lo, é porque ele é um ser com poder superior! Isso só pode significar que este espírito reencarnou mais do que o esperado para um humano comum! Mas como? – Ukitake, capitão da décima primeira divisão explanava aos seus companheiros algo que já pesquisava desde a partida de Kenpachi.

-Isso não encobre a vergonha de ter um _fukataichou_ que não consegue defender o capitão! –Byakuya estava visivelmente enervado pela fraqueza de seu oficial. Seu orgulho foi ferido, já que o rapaz voltou em frangalhos.

-Mas acham mesmo que um simples humano conseguiria escapar de nossos olhos e reencarnar quantas vezes quisesse? Temos catalogados todas as _reiatsus_ das almas que descem ao mundo humano!Isso é algo irreal e inaceitável Ukitake!Assim parece que você está culpando o décimo segundo esquadrão de negligência! – Mayure gritou furioso, pois ele era o responsável pelo Centro de Pesquisa da _Sereitei_, e jamais permitiria que dissessem que era incompetente para não perceber que uma alma estava passando dos limites aceitáveis da reencarnação no mundo humano.

-Are, are! Não foi o que Junshirou quis dizer Mayure-_san_! O que acreditamos é que alguém deve ter escondido a _reiatsu_ do rapaz, permitindo assim que ele faça sua própria jornada sem o acompanhamento de um _shinigami_! – Kyuraku como sempre indo a favor de seu velho amigo. Ambos estavam responsáveis pela pesquisa para descobrir a fonte do poder de Kurosaki Ichigo.

A algazarra foi geral. Todos resolveram se meter na conversa, uns defendendo seus companheiros e aliados, enquanto outros tentavam manterem-se neutros na questão em pauta.

-Silêncio! – O velho Yamamoto bate o cajado duas vezes ao chão, conseguindo assim apaziguar os ânimos de seus subordinados. – Não devemos apontar o dedo a ninguém! O problema é de toda a _Soul Socyte_! Por isso estou declarando um chamado de emergência a todos os esquadrões para recuperarem a alma de Kurosaki Ichigo e da _shinigami_ Kuchiki Rukia! Sem mais, a seção está terminada! – Bate mais uma vez o cajado, enquanto todos os capitães presentes somem com _shumpo_, cada um aos seus respectivos esquadrões.

#

#

* * *

-Ora! Mas se não é o famoso Kurosaki Ichigo! Parece que a cada retorno você fica mais feio e carrancudo! Acho que não se lembra mais de mim, certo? Não se preocupe, pois pela sua cara azeda já vi que não! Irei me apresentar pela segunda vez! Sou Hirako Shinji, _vaizard_ responsável por esses aqui sentados! – O cara de cabelos loiros se apresentou do nada, como se fosse alguém importante. Eu não estou nem aí pra ninguém, preciso agir antes que aquele grupo ou mesmo o tal Aizen venha contra mim e machuque minha Rukia. Tento sentar ao lado de Urahara para puxar conversa, já que o tal loirinho de boca grande não para de falar.

-E quem foi que disse que você é nosso líder? – Uma garota loira que mais parece uma pirralha voou no cabelo do tal Shinji e iniciaram uma palhaçada em frente a todos. Virei-me para Urahara que estava prestes a explodir em gargalhadas. Franzi o cenho, pois não estava com tempo para brincadeiras. Estava preocupado com minha família e com Rukia que ainda dormia no quarto ao lado. A sua _katana_ estava ao lado de Yoruichi, achei estranho, pois a minha novamente desapareceu. Seria isso normal? Ou a de Rukia era especial por ela ser _shinigami_? Senti uma pancada na testa, um chute da baixinha idiota.

-Como ousa me desprezar seu laranja estragada? Eu falei com você! Acabo de ter a paciência de me apresentar e você me ignora! – A baixinha magrela estava sendo mantida presa pelo Hirako que lutava para manter o rosto inteiro já que a garota o arranhava em protesto.

-Foi mal! Mas não tenho tempo a perder com apresentações! Preciso fazer algo rápido, pois duvido que aqueles caras fiquem satisfeitos com o chute que levaram! – Olhei para o rosto de cada um. Urahara se levanta com uma cara séria.

-Kurosaki-_san_ eu irei apresentá-los rapidamente para que não percamos mais tempo! Estes são em ordem horária: Hachigen Ushoda, Hiyori Sarugaki, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Mugurama, Yadomaru Lisa, Kuna Mashiro e Otoribashi Roujyrou! Eles são _vaizards, shinigamis_ que sofreram uma mutação de _reiatsu_, o que você tem sofrido por conta das constantes reencarnações em busca do espírito da sua esposa, Rukia! – Finalizou com um sorriso a Youruichi-_san_, que retribuiu com um maior. Observei cada um e me atentei a informação que acabei de receber. Então eu era como eles? Uma aberração? Não gostei nada do que foi dito e antes de reclamar vi assomar a porta minha querida baixinha com os cabelos meio bagunçados e carinha de sono.

-Rukia! Você deveria estar na cama! – Corri até ela e a abracei ternamente. Sentir seu calor me fazia ficar calmo e em paz. Mas com Rukia devemos esperar tudo. Senti uma dor terrível no estômago, devido o soco que ela me deu, me fazendo cair nos meus joelhos.

-Quem tem que ficar na cama é você! Acabou de se recuperar e já fica andando por aí? Caçando encrenca e destratando seus salvadores! Isso é inaceitável! Peça desculpa a eles e seja cavalheiro aguardando cada um falar a sua vez! – A baixinha me olhava com fúria, enquanto os outros riam de minha cara, o que me deixou furioso.

-Eles já fizeram isso sua baixinha demoníaca! E nunca pedirei desculpas a esse bando de aberrações malucas! – Gritei a plenos pulmões para ela, que não gostou nada e me socou novamente. Onde ela consegue tanta força nesse corpo pequeno?

-Are! Sem isso meninos! Comportem-se! Vamos, estamos em uma reunião por aqui! – Urahara tentou nos separar, mas a algazarra tomou conta do lugar e todos iniciaram suas discussões sem sentido. Quando uma voz gritou silêncio para todos, eu estava com Rúkia em minha cintura com as mãos dela agarradas ao meu cabelo, e as minhas que tentavam tirá-la de perto.

-Por favor, não quero ver meu apartamento destruído! Poderiam sentar-se? – Yoruichi assustou todo mundo, pois em um estalar de dedo todos estavam comportados em seus lugares. Eu me sentei ao lado de Rukia que estava próxima a Youruichi e Urahara.

-Assim é bem melhor! Continue Kisuke! Explique o que faremos para ajudar nosso jovem companheiro e sua dama! – Ela estava com um sorriso malicioso que me preocupou. Olhei para Rukia, mas esta estava vidrada no coelhinho de chaveiro que a tal Mashiro levava preso nos dedos. Essa não tem salvação. Urahara pigarreou para chamar minha atenção.

-Primeiro você precisa voltar para sua atual família, Kurosaki-_san_! Eles estão preocupados e te procuram para tudo quanto é lugar! Os _vaizards_ irão te treinar para que possa controlar o seu poder crescente, afinal você tem se tornado cada ano mais poderoso! Quanto a meu grupo iremos cuidar para que a _Soul Socyte_ não consiga te encontrar tão cedo! Temos um espião na _Sereitei_ e já fomos informados que estão em estado de emergência ou guerra para capturar vocês! – Apontou para mim e pra Rukia. A minha pequena arregalou os olhos violetas diante do exposto por Urahara.

-Não precisa se preocupar Kuchiki-_san_! Nós selaremos todos os portais próximos a cidade de Karakura, para que ninguém consiga entrar tão cedo! Meu espião já iniciou esse trabalho neste exato instante! E confio a minha vida a ela! – Yoruichi sorriu terno para Rukia que relaxou o corpo, mas não evadiu a tristeza de seus olhos. Fico meditando agora, será que Rukia tem alguém importante no outro mundo? Será que ela tem uma família? Alguém que a esteja esperando? Franzi mais uma vez o cenho com raiva de pensar que ela poderia ter um marido ou namorado. Coisa normal, já que eu tive muitas esposas e filhos no passado, mas nenhuma ocupou lugar no meu coração além de Rukia.

-Creio que terminamos por hoje, certo pessoal? – Acredito que Urahara percebeu minha agitação mental e me poupou dessa maçante reunião. Despedimos-nos e fui com Rukia novamente para o quarto.

Caminhamos em silêncio. Olhei de canto para ela, parecia estar muito triste. Isso me deixou nervoso e acabei soltando sem querer algo que não deveria.

-Está triste por não poder voltar e ver seu namorado? – Sou um grande idiota. Ela parou bruscamente, e me olhou fixando esses olhos violetas que representavam medo ou fúria. Eles começaram a encher de lágrimas e me deixou sem chão.

-Estou preocupada com meu _nii-san_! Nunca tive ninguém desde que renasci na _Soul Socyte_ Ichigo! Eu nunca te trairia! Sabia que tinha alguém me esperando em algum lugar! Mas nunca imaginei que não era correspondida! – Saiu correndo me deixando boquiaberto.

-O que foi que eu fiz? Idiota, idiota, idiota! – Bati com força na parede. Ela tinha razão. De alguma forma, depois de séculos sem nos vermos ela se lembrou de mim, e ainda mantém vivo o amor que sentia por mim, e o que eu faço? Falo algo idiota. Preciso corrigir isso. Já.

* * *

**Ficou pequeno o capítulo, eu sei, mas o frio está congelando meus dedinhos!Espero vocês semana que vem! Vou tentar dar uma corrida nesta fic, pois detesto enrolação (acho que já estou fazendo isso ,)!Não esqueçam os reviews!Senão vou rastrear suas reiatsus, e mandar Zaraki ir até vocês e obrigá-los a escrever!Quanto aos que escrevem, vou mandar o Ichigo! (bom né?)**  
**Grande beijo e nos vemos semana que vem,**  
**JJ**


	16. Seja minha mais uma vez!

**Yo minna-san!O feriadão está chegando e eu vou curtir muuuuuuiiiiiitooooo!Espero que vcs também!Estou postando hoje um cap mais quentinho.Só não liguem pois é a primeira vez que escrevo algo assim!Este cap ficou pequeno, mas vou tentar aumentar no pró nos vemos lá embaixo, boa leitura a todos!**

**Abraço especial a Amanda Catarina!Oba está lendo minha fic!*dando pulinhos***

**É Amanda, fica meio confuso no começo, mas vou tentando explicar aos poucos em cada novo capítulo!Quando chegar nesse aqui quero saber sua opinião!Beleza?E de vcs leitores também!Beijão! JJ**

* * *

Apos serem "devolvidos" na casa dos Kurosaki, Ichigo e Rukia tentou inutilmente explicar sem mencionar o verdadeiro acontecimento ao pai da família. Ninguém conseguia tirar da cabeça dele que o casal estava lhe encaminhando o neto de forma dramática. As gêmeas ficaram aliviadas por ver que ambos estavam bem, mesmo porque já fazia cinco dias que não os viam. Rukia de forma sombria se despediu da família e foi deitar-se, não estava disposta a continuar ao lado de Ichigo, ainda estava irritada e entristecida com a falta de tato do ruivo ante sua preocupação com seu irmão mais velho.

Ichigo por sua vez tentava escapar do pai e de seus questionamentos, e observou sua morena subir as escadas sem sequer lhe dar atenção. Sabia que ela seguia com raiva do mau comentário que fez algumas horas atrás no apartamento de Urahara. Este lhe havia dito que estava tudo pronto e que podiam ficar mais calmos agora, pois a tal equipe de _vaizards_ lhe dariam cobertura e proteção contra seus inimigos, até que ele e Rukia conseguissem recuperar suas energias. Mas o que lhe cortava a alma era saber que não poderia pedir desculpas como desejava estando de frente de seus familiares; não queria que eles tirassem conclusões desnecessárias sobre eles, ainda não estava pronto para contar sobre seu romance a eles.

Ao se livrar do pai, e confortar as irmãs, Ichigo se tranca no quarto para esperar que todos adormecessem. Tinha uma idéia em mente e a colocaria em pratica assim que todos estivessem nos braços de Morfeu. Ao não ouvir mais nenhum barulho, saiu silencioso e sorrateiramente até o quarto das gêmeas. Abriu devagar a porta e sem fazer nenhum barulho chegou próximo a cama de Rukia. Esta seguia dormindo, assim como as outras duas. Ichigo sem pensar cobre a boca da morena para que ela não gritasse, e a levanta no colo retirando-a rapidamente do quarto. A baixinha tentou reagir já que foi acordada de forma tão brusca, mas o ruivo não estava de brincadeira e a levou até seu quarto, depositando-a na cama com calma. Quando retira a mão da boca da menina ele lhe faz sinal para que não gritasse para não acordar a família.

-VOCE ESTA LOUCO?COMO OUSA ME ACORDAR DESSE JEITO? EU VOU QUEBRAR ES- – Teve a boca tapada novamente pelo ruivo que lutava para não cair na gargalhada com a cara cômica e irritada que a baixinha lhe mostrava.

-Não grita senão eles vão acordar!Só te trouxe, pois preciso lhe pedir perdão pela grande besteira que falei, e como você sequer me deixou chegar perto quando tinha outras pessoas por perto, achei melhor agir assim! – Ichigo falou sentando-se no chão de frente para a garota que o olhava com ira. A expressão dela foi amenizando até voltar ao estado calmo de sempre. Ela apertou um pouco a camisa do pijama que trajava e olhou para o lado para não cruzar seus olhos com os de cor de mel a sua frente.

-Eu sei _baka_!Não estou mais pensando nisso, não precisava me assustar desse jeito! – Mentiu a morena, já que ainda sentia seu coração apertado quando lembrava as palavras horas ditas antes por aquele que agora sabia tanto amar.

-Mentirosa!Vem cá então e me prova que não esta zangada comigo! – Abriu os braços sugerindo que se abraçassem em forma de paz. Rukia hesitou um pouco, mas sucumbiu aquele olhar triste do ruivo e o abraçou se jogando no chão. Não conseguia irritar-se com ele mais do que alguns minutos; ele sempre lhe deixava em paz logo em seguida somente com seu sorriso.

-Perdão Rukia!Nunca mais direi aquele tipo de besteiras!Mas fiquei com um ciúme idiota só de pensar que poderia te perder para alguém do outro mundo! – Afagava os cabelos sedosos da menina, enquanto com o corpo a cobria em um abraço apertado, com o rosto da garota afundado em seu peito.

-Tudo bem, eu te perdôo! Ma nunca mais duvide de minha fidelidade, senão quebro essa sua cabeça de cenoura! – Rukia grunhiu para o rapaz que apenas riu do comentário da baixinha. Deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido da menina.

-Dorme aqui comigo Rukia!Não quero ficar longe de você! – Apertou-a mais ao corpo, fazendo a garota corar como pimentão.

-Mas e sua família?O que irão pensar se me vir dormir com você? – Ela levantou a cabeça para ficar rente ao rosto do ruivo para tentar colocar juízo naquela cabeça oca.

-Eu pensei nisso!Te acordo antes deles, e assim você pode voltar pro quarto das meninas sem que ninguém suspeite!O que acha?Não é uma boa idéia? – Fez uma cara de garoto pidão para a baixinha que não pode mais que suspirar de resignação, pois ele sempre conseguia uma reposta afirmativa dela.

-Está bem!Vamos dormir então que estou exausta! – Tentou levantar-se, mas foi agarrada pela cintura e puxada novamente ao chão ficando cara a cara com Ichigo que a olhava com um sorriso matreiro no rosto. Aquele sorriso lhe era muito familiar, e não gostava de lembrar o que o sucedia.

-Mas eu não estou com um pingo de sono!E achei que poderíamos fazer outra coisa para relaxar um pouco! – Alisou os braços da morena que ante seu contato teve sua pele arrepiada. Não podia crer no que ele estava pensando fazer. Afinal, mesmo eles sendo conhecidos do passado, ou outra vida, agora eles pertenciam a outro mundo, e tinham uma nova historia. Não era uma continuação de sua vida na Itália, não era mais a camponesa casada com um general de fama, era uma _shinigami_ que nunca sequer havia conhecido o amor ou a paixão até o dia que se encontrou com Ichigo.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia! Sua família pode ouvir e... I-chi-go o que es-tá fa-zen-do? – Rukia via com olhos arregalados o ruivo lhe aplacar com certa selvageria contra a cama e iniciar uma trilha de beijos quente em seu rosto, pescoço, e o colo exposto pelo pijama, enquanto as mãos inexperientes do rapaz apalpava sua silhueta acariciando a sua pele, deixando o peso do próprio corpo ser liberado devagar em cima dela. Tomou-a e deitou novamente na cama se jogando em cima e continuando sua ação.

-Eu te amo Rukia! – O ruivo continuava sua jornada de beijos enquanto sentia o corpo da garota arquear com suas caricias. Podia ouvir seus leves gemidos e não estava mais suportando esperar fazê-la mais uma vez sua. Esse pensamento lhe torturava desde que se inteirou da verdade sobre seu passado. Sentia um forte desejo refreado em seu âmago de ter sua musa novamente nos braços. Como esperou por esse dia. Não queria mais esperar, tinha medo de perdê-la como daquela vez. Não permitiria que ela se afastasse um só minuto dele, nunca mais. E com esses pensamentos, arrebatou os lábios da pequena garota, beijando-a com urgência, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em despi-la e livrar-se daquele empecilho que o separava do corpo de sua amada.

-I-chi-go pa-a-ra po-por fa-vor! – Rukia tentava controlar seus próprios desejos, mas estava muito difícil com um ruivo lhe acariciando e beijando desenfreadamente com paixão e luxúria. Sentia cada poro de sua pele queimar como se lhe tivessem lançado nas mais altas chamas. Seu corpo lhe opunha a parar aquele prazeroso contato, enquanto a mente e a boa razão lutavam para tomar conta da situação em andamento.

-Não me faça parar Rukia!Por favor, seja minha novamente!Eu imploro! – Ichigo encarava a morena com olhos ternos lhe passando todo o desejo e sofrimento que estava sentindo naquele momento. Rukia não sabia mais o que fazer, não queria vê-lo assim. Preferia seu cenho franzido e sorriso contido, que este olhar cheio de magoa e solidão que lhe mostrava. Mandou pro espaço toda sua reserva e temor e o puxou pelo pescoço com força aplacando seus lábios e o apertando contra o próprio corpo que já se encontrava apenas com roupas íntimas. Não queria mais pensar em nada. Nem em Aizen, _Soul Socyte_, família Kurosaki ou o que fosse. Queria ser dele como o foi um dia e nada mais. Depois se preocuparia com essas questões, mas agora se esqueceria de tudo por ele.

Ichigo com os ânimos retomados avançou em suas carícias apaixonadas e terminou de despir completamente sua amada _shinigami. _A felicidade batia ao seu coração, enquanto uma canção composta de gemidos e estalos de beijos inundava o quarto. Atracava a morena contra o colchão lutando por mais contato. Estava surpreso por agir tão naturalmente como se já tivesse feito amor várias vezes, sendo que nunca o havia feito em sua vida de Kurosaki Ichigo. Sabia que o mesmo sucedia com sua pequena, mas as lembranças de seu passado estavam gravadas em suas almas, e não precisavam mais que suscitar em suas memórias as maneiras para usufruir um do outro. Separou devagar as pernas torneadas da garota que mordia sua orelha esquerda e mordiscava o pescoço fazendo-o perder todo e qualquer autocontrole que ainda possuísse, e sem esperar muito a fez sua, investindo com cuidado em suas entranhas. Rukia ao sentir-se invadida agarrou as costas de Ichigo com força, cravando suas unhas nela para livrar-se da dor aguda que sentia. Lágrimas escorriam em sua face e seu corpo se contraia contra Ichigo o fazendo suspirar e gemer seu nome. O rapaz beijava cada lágrima que escapava dos olhos da menina e beijou com intensidade e lentidão os lábios molhados da jovem. Haviam consumado mais uma vez sua paixão, seu amor mútuo, sua entrega total. Pertencia um ao outro como há séculos atrás. Sem se importar mais com o que sucedia ao redor, seus gemidos e gritos inundaram o quarto que se tornou testemunha de um amor que nem mesmo o tempo foi capaz de apagar.

* * *

**É isso aí pessoas!Semana que vem tem mais!Espero que tenham curtido e continuem me acompanhando!Não vão esquecer os reviews, tão importantes para que eu possa saber se estão gostando, se tem erros ou se devo para de vez!Muitos beijos a todas e todos os leitores!**  
**JJ**


	17. Retorno

**Olá pessoas do meu coração!Posto aqui mais um cap, que devo dizer não gostei muito!Mas tirem suas próprias conclusões, já que daqui pra frente haverá muitas brigas, pancadarias,sangue, e no meio disso tudo, romance!Aiai!Curtam,nos vemos lá embaixo!Agradecimentos a todos que enviaram reviews!Beijos molhados,JJ**

* * *

Sem muito cuidado Rukia se remexeu encima do ruivo, o que o fez despertar. Ainda estavam deitados na cama do primogênito dos Kurosaki, enrolados no fino lençol que os protegiam do vento ameno que entrava pela janela aberta. Faltavam poucos minutos para o sol aparecer e iluminar toda a cidade para mais um novo dia. Ichigo abriu devagar os olhos e levantou um pouco a cabeça para verificar quem estava fazendo aqueles movimentos incômodos que não o deixavam dormir mais um pouco. Olhou a morena aconchegada em seu peito, por ser leve dormiu praticamente encima do rapaz. Seus cabelos negros estavam espalhados pelo torso e as pequenas pernas acolhidas na cama. Com cuidado a rolou para o lado, aconchegando-a melhor no travesseiro. Por ser uma cama de solteiro, não havia muito espaço para que os dois permanecessem com conforto. Cobriu o corpo da amante, e desceu com cuidado da cama para não desperta-la. Procurou pelas roupas que estavam espalhadas ao longo do quarto. Quem o visse naquele instante não entenderia porque sorria tão abertamente e os olhos brilhavam tanto. Terminou de vestir-se, mas agora com as roupas de sair e olhou o pequeno relógio que levava na cabeceira da cama. Eram quatro e meia da manha. Por mais que não quisesse perturbar sua amada _shinigami_, ele precisava acordá-la para que pudesse voltar ao quarto das gêmeas. Agachou frente à jovem que permanecia com o rosto sereno, com as duas mãos embaixo da cabeça, e sorriu tirando uma mecha de sua longa franja na testa que tampava um dos olhos.

-Rukia meu amor, acorda! – Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido exposto da baixinha, que com o calor de sua respiração deu um pequeno gemido, e sem prévio aviso se virou resmungando algo inteligível. O ruivo riu alto e com as mãos sacudiu a morena de leve, aproveitando para contornar sua cintura por cima do lençol.

-Rukia, você precisa voltar ao quarto das gêmeas, lá você pode continuar dormindo! Vamos não seja manhosa!Levanta e vista seu pijama! – Falou com carinho, mas com um tom mais forte para que a menina despertasse. Rukia virou-se para ele já com os olhos semi abertos bocejando e lhe brindou com um sorriso meigo para o ruivo.

-Bom dia Ichi!Que horas são? – Alçou a mão para o ruivo e acariciou seu rosto, o garoto aproveitou para beijar a palma da mão e acariciar com o polegar o pulso delicado.

-São quase cinco Ru! Precisamos ser rápidos se não quisermos ter meu pai invadindo nosso momento e estragando tudo com suas cenas ridículas! – Levantou devagar puxando a pequena _shinigami_ consigo que se sentou na cama. O ruivo lhe deu o pijama para que se vestisse, e a pequena sem demora vestiu-se rapidamente levantando em um pulo. Aproveitou a proximidade do garoto, já que este não saiu de perto assistindo sua musa vestir-se, e rodeou seu pescoço para se aproximar e dar um beijo de bom dia. O rapaz circundou sua cintura e abaixou-se um pouco para tê-la mais perto. E levaram alguns minutos assim ate o ar faltar. Trocaram olhares cúmplices e se soltaram ao mesmo tempo, onde a garota sai direto ao quarto da irmãs de Ichigo, entrando com maior cuidado e deitando-se para dormir pelo menos um pouco mais, já que suas energias sumiram completamente na noite anterior.

Ichigo desceu para a cozinha e tomou um pouco de suco, leite, comeu alguns pedaços de bolo que Yuzu havia feito, tudo para acabar com a fome insaciável que estava sentindo. Voltou ao quarto e tomou os lençóis sujos, levando para a lava roupas, pois não queria ter que explicar o motivo deles estarem assim para sua irmãzinha.

Não levou nem meia hora depois, Yuzu desceu para preparar o café. Ishin também acordou cedo para preparar-se para ir ao hospital. Quando viu o filho sentado no sofá assistindo a televisão com som baixo, ele se surpreendeu, já que acordar cedo nunca fora uma característica do rapaz. Jogou-se displicente em cima do rapaz, e gritou a pleno pulmões para saudá-lo.

-Bom DIIIIIIAAAAAA IIIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOO! – Ishin foi jogado com tudo no chão pelo rapaz que lhe apontava o punho e o cenho hiper franzido

-COMO OUSA SE JOGAR EM CIMA DE MIM SEU VELHO MALUCO? – Começaram suas brigas matinais rolando no chão para tentar machucar um ao outro. Yuzu nem fez questão de ver o que ocorria já que estava ocupada com suas panelas no fogão.

-Sai de cima dele velho! – Karin despontava no alto das escadas bocejando.

-Bom dia Karin-_san_!Bom dia Kurosaki-_san_,Ichigo-_san_ e Yuzu-_chan_! – Aparecia por trás da moreninha a baixinha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Os dois brigões pararam para responder a saudação da visita e Ishin correu para o pôster de sua falecida mulher.

-MASAKI FINALMENTE NOSSO FILHO TORNOU-SE HOMEM!E PELO SORRISO DE MINHA TERCEIRA FILHA SEREMOS AVOS LOG- Não conseguiu terminar, pois levou um chute duplo de Karin e Ichigo que fez o pobre chefe de família a estarracar na parede, o fazendo perder temporariamente a consciência.

-DEIXA DE FALAR BESTEIRAS, VELHO! RESPEITE A RUKIA! – Gritou Ichigo com os olhos cheios de ira. Havia esquecido que o quarto do pai era muito próximo do seu, e podia imaginar o porquê do pai dizer aquelas coisas.

-O desjejum esta pronto! – Yuzu chamou a família, o que fez o corpo de Ishin se levantar em um pulo. O café da manha foi como o cotidiano daquela família, muita gritaria e risadas, que agora eram completadas com as de Rukia que já se sentia parte da família.

* * *

Aizen contemplava sua criação que abria vagarosamente os olhos amendoados. Os cabelos ruivos caiam delicadamente ate a altura da cintura. O corpo bem delineado estava coberto apenas por um fino vestido cinza cheio de buracos e rasgos na orla. Os pés descalços amarrados em grossas correntes, assim como os pulsos que pousavam próximo a cintura. Tousen sentia a _reiatsu_ daquele ser aumentar e uma pressão espiritual forte emanar de todo o corpo preenchendo o lugar onde estavam. Gin olhava de longe recostado na parede com o rosto um pouco surpreso. Jamais imaginava que aquilo fosse possível acontecer. Aizen se apruma e acaricia o rosto que aparentava estar despertando de um sono longo e sombrio.

-Acorde Masaki-_san!_Preciso de sua ajuda agora! – Sorriu ante os olhos que piscavam tentando acostumar-se com a luz que a circundava. Um grunhido estrondoso saiu de sua delicada boca vermelha. Um vento forte se formou ao redor de seu corpo e o cheiro de enxofre assomou ao lugar. Um calor absurdo invadiu tudo, derretendo objetos pequenos e inclusive as correntes que a seguravam ante aquele patamar. Aizen automaticamente invocou um escudo ao seu redor, enquanto Tousen e Gin cuidavam para não serem derretidos pelo poder que os oprimiam.

Os cabelos laranja flutuavam e as roupas desapareciam ante todo o calor e poder do vento ao redor. Pequenas marcas metálicas contornavam o corpo que agora podia ser visto, já que estava praticamente desnudo. Os pés da jovem mulher caminharam em direção ao escudo de Aizen, e sem muito esforço ela tocou o escudo desfazendo-o em milhares de pedaços. O antigo _shinigami _não saiu do lugar e esperou sua criação aproximar-se dele, onde esta contornou seu pescoço com as delicadas mãos, cravando as longas unhas nele onde iniciou um fio delinear de sangue e uma pressão ao redor do pescoço. Aizen não se importou com o que o enforcava e segurou o olhar daquele ser que não poderia se chamar mais de humano.

-Minha bela criação! Milhares de _hollows_ e o espírito que precisava para trazer minha espécime de volta ao lar! Vá e me traga Kurosaki Ichigo! Kurosaki Masaki! Aquela que foi sua mãe nesta era, e anteriormente a causadora de sua dor, sendo uma esposa não muito apreciável! – Riu com intensidade, e uma pequena lagrima rolou daqueles olhos cor de mel que se arregalaram ao ouvir aquele nome tão familiar. Soltou o pescoço de seu algoz e apertou a cabeça devido à terrível dor de cabeça que sentia. Milhares de imagens surgiam em sua mente. Desde choros de crianças, risadas de um homem, o sorriso de um garotinho, que aos poucos se transformaram em gritos, gritos de desespero de uma mulher. Chamas altas consumiam uma silhueta ante o silencio sepulcral de dezenas de pessoas. Um grito de desespero, mas com som humano, saiu de sua boca. O desespero lhe acometeu e num ato calculado ela começou a encolher e agachar protegendo as pernas com os braços, ficando deitada ao chão como um feto no ventre de sua mãe. Não conseguia mais ver nada, nem ouvir os passos daqueles que lhe devolveram a vida como mutante, como monstro para trazer ao inferno aquele que tanto amou como primeiro filho. Masaki. Não, agora não era mais aquela bela mulher e dedicada mãe, agora era um monstro que irradiava poder destrutivo. Uma nova arma de Aizen para controlar seu achado que ainda mantinha no corpo o Houngiokun que roubou da _Soul Socyte_.

* * *

**Hiper pequetucho este capítulo!Mas abre um arco muito interessante nesta fic!Espero que curtam!Bem, os deixarei por quinze dias, pois estarei de férias e longe de um computador!Não me abandonem, pois estarei escrevendo nesse período, e como disse, a coisa vai ficar feia daqui pra frente! Aguardo vossos reviews e espero que curtam como eu esse mês de Julho!Muitos beijos a todos,**

**JJ**


	18. Desilusão

**OKAERI Pessoal!Como estão todos?Espero que bem!Aqui posto mais um cap fresquinho, e como prometi um cap dupl, amanhã posto o outro!Espero que curtam!Como reviews não chegam mesmo, não vou esperar tanto, mas sei que estão gostando, pois se não estivessem já teriam enviando um monte com reclamações!kkkkk (A isso não te inclui Amandinha você sempre presente e me aconselhando, vc é tudo de bom!).Mas sem enrolar mais, aí tem!Beijos,**

**JJ**

* * *

Não estava nem um pouco a fim de voltar à escola. Afinal eu tinha acabado de me recuperar, um milagre, diga-se de passagem, de meus ferimentos múltiplos, mas meu pai não achava necessidade de perder mais aulas. Já havia perdido praticamente uma semana, e as provas chegariam logo. Bufei e estreitei mais meu entre cenho para demonstrar meu descontentamento. Apertei um pouco a mão que segurava. A mão de Rukia é muito macia e pequenina e me deixa com mais vontade de proteger essa baixinha que vem ao meu lado com um sorrisinho despreocupado no rosto. Ate dois dias atrás, ela sequer queria sair de casa, mas com a insistência de meu pai, ela não teve escolha a não ser aceitar seus pedidos. Recebemos a visita de Yoruichi-_san_ para nos acalmar, informando que a _Soul Socyte_ sentia dificuldade em abrir qualquer portal na nossa cidade. Ainda nos garantiu que os tais _vaizards_ prepararam um escudo que nos mantinha protegidos caso o pessoal do outro mundo conseguisse outro portal para entrar. Sei que essa paz não vai durar muito, mas vou aproveitar cada instante dela ao lado de minha nanica.

-_Oe_ cabeça de vento! Não vai falar nada não? – Brinquei com os dedos que tinha em minhas mãos. Segurava displicente a minha bolsa e da Rukia pendida no meu lado esquerdo. Como ainda demoraria um pouco a chegar ao colégio, já que optei calculadamente não tomar um ônibus para ir, poderíamos agir normalmente sem preocupações que algum de meus colegas nos visse de mãos dadas.

-Acho que deveríamos ter pegado o ônibus! Quanto tempo vai levar para chegar? Afinal me fez acordar uma hora mais cedo que costumava para ir ao colégio! – Uma pequena careta apareceu no rostinho de minha moreninha. Parei bruscamente e passei meu braço pela cintura dela elevando-a para que pudéssemos ficar cara a cara.

-Queria ficar mais tempo sozinho com você! E não sei se realmente quero ir pra escola agora!Quem sabe não poderíamos ir ao parque que fica a caminho daqui? – Essa foi minha idéia desde o começo.

-Claro que não idiota!Seu pai pediu para irmos à escola!Não pode desobedecê-lo assim! – Não ouvi mais nada das reclamações enfadonhas que ela proferia e fui me aproximando daqueles lábios que tanto me enfeitiçava. Rukia sempre me deixava assim, sem controle e despreocupado com tudo o que acontece ao redor.

-Ichigo?Esta me ouvindo?Ichi- - Selei os deliciosos lábios vermelhos. Senti um protesto de minha musa que tentava se soltar, mas não permiti que saísse de meu agarre. Após alguns instantes ela cedeu e iniciamos nosso beijo passional, sem importar com mais nada. Soltei as bolsas que caíram ao meu lado, e abracei com força a cintura fina de Rukia. Queria mais dela; nosso beijo aprofundou-se e alguns gemidos baixos saiam de sua pequena boca. Minha língua não deixou de trabalhar e batalhamos como nas duas noites que dormimos juntos. Claro que antes de todos acordarem, Rukia voltava ao quarto de minhas irmãs, mas pra mim isso não estava sendo o bastante. Quero ficar mais tempo com ela, quero amá-la mais vezes, quero contemplar seu sorriso sem medo, ouvir sua voz sem receio de que alguém se interponha entre nós. Enfim preciso dela mais que o próprio ar. Que por falar nisso estou precisando agora. Afastei devagar minha boca da dela e encostei minha testa a dela que arfava pela falta de ar.

-Ichi-go es-ta-mos na rua!Tenha mais cuidado idiota! – Me deu uma pancada na cabeça, mas não deixei ela escapar. Virou bruscamente o rosto pro lado contrario para que eu não a visse completamente vermelha e sem jeito. Ainda tem muito receio sobre tudo o que esta acontecendo conosco. Escondi minha cabeça em seu ombro e beijei suavemente o pescoço exposto pelo uniforme. Minha vida não poderia ser melhor. Não, corrigindo, poderá sim, assim que tudo isso terminar e nos casarmos para viver nossas vidas juntos sem que ninguém nos impeça mais de ser feliz.

-Você me enlouquece baixinha!Ru vamos faltar só hoje? Ninguém vai perceber! Vamos tirar esse dia só pra nós?Afinal, lá em casa quase não temos chance de ficarmos juntos, só à noite e com muito medo de sermos pegos pelo meu pai maluco!Hum? – Sei que implorar não é muito a minha cara, mas o ponto fraco de Rukia é exatamente esse meu jeito manhoso, que sei que gosta que faça com ela. Ela acariciou meus cabelos enquanto me encarrego de deixar pequenas mordidas no pescoço alvo e no lóbulo da orelha.

-Ai Ichigo você é tão irresponsável! Onde fica esse tal parque? – Consegui. Pousei-a no chão e recolhi nossas bolsas. Apesar de saber que o parque estava fechado para reformas, não achei necessário informar isso a ela. Afinal quero que ela conheça um pouco do nosso mundo atual.

-Siga-me _mademoiselle_! – Adoro brincar com essa carinha. Recebi um chute na canela, mas a puxei pelo braço, coloquei um braço sobre sua cintura, admito ser um pouco possessivo, e andamos em direção ao parque que não esta tão longe.

* * *

Are, are! Que dificuldade pra entrar nessa cidade! Ainda bem que temos a _garganta! _Deixe-me ajudar! –Gin com seu sorriso cínico e cavalheirismo barato tomava a mão delicada de Masaki. Vestida com uma saia ate o tornozelo de cor marrom, blusinha social amarelo claro, e os cabelos recolhidos em uma grande trança. Seus olhos estavam opacos e sem vida. Tinha uma dura missão para realizar.

Pronta, Masaki-_san_? Se quiser podemos tentar outro dia! – Gin notou o desconforto e o silencio imperante na jovem.

-Terminemos isso logo _monsenhor_! – Finalizou se dirigindo para fora do buraco em que atravessavam. A cidade estava iluminada pelo sol e as pessoas corriam de um lado a outro na rua principal da cidade. Não era nem dez horas da manha e já havia decido acabar de vez com as chances de fuga do ruivo.

-Se a senhora diz? – Gin saiu acompanhando a jovem mãe e esposa a sua tarefa descabida proporcionada por Aizen, o responsável por seu retorno ao mundo.

* * *

-Nossa será que Kurosaki-_kun _esta melhor? Apesar de Kurosaki-_san_ dizer que ele se machucou, não me permitiu vê-lo! – Caminhar ate a escola não é tão ruim. Foi uma grande idéia. E de quebra vou poder ver o parque; será que já terminaram a reforma? Acho que vou dar uma espiada nele.

Caminhei devagar até o pequeno portão que sempre se mantinha destrancado. Tatsuki me mostrou uma certa vez, e agora sempre que posso venho dar uma olhada no projeto de revitalização de meu parque preferido. Entrei com cuidado ainda pensando que minha amiga deve estar com raiva por ter cabulado a aula, mas não consigo me concentrar em mais nada. Tenho medo que algo pior tenha acontecido ao Kurosaki-_kun_. Avisto ao longe a casa de espelhos, meu lugar predileto, e estranhei o fato do portão não estar fechado completamente.

-Será que mais alguém veio passear por aqui? – Sussurro preocupada. Mas minha curiosidade me faz avançar até dentro da sala de partida. Pude ouvir alguns sons estranhos ao fundo, e me decidi a ir ver o que era.

-São gemidos? – Apertei minha bolsa. Aquela voz masculina me parece muito familiar, mas onde mesmo que a ouvi? Aproximei-me mais, e pude divisar ao canto algumas roupas espalhadas e um casal deitado fazendo... O QUE ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO? Escondi-me na parede contraria. Estava escuro, mas podia ver claramente refletido nos espelhos uma cabeça que movia rápido contra uma menor. Os cabelos são laranja?

-Não po-de ser? – Tapei minha boca e deixei cair à bolsa, mas não foi suficiente para tirar o casal do transe em que estavam.

-Ru-kia!Vo-cê é in-cri-vel! – A voz de Kurosaki-_kun_?Não pode ser verdade, não pode ser. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que caiam rapidamente ao chão. Pude ver os braços pequenos da garota apertar a cintura de Kurosaki-_kun_ para que pudessem se manter mais próximos. Estavam completamente nus.

-Ichi! – Ouvi o gemido da nossa nova colega que mal participou das aulas, e não suportei mais. Corri de volta com tudo o que pude. Desespero, ódio, dor, tudo dentro de mim não tem mais chão, mais sentido. Kurosaki-_kun_ e Kuchiki-_san_ estão juntos. JUNTOS.

Quando sai trombei com alguém e cai no chão. Meus olhos ainda estão embaçados e não consegui enxergar bem quem era, só me levantei e corri para a saída. Ao longe divisei a frente da casa de espelhos uma silhueta do que parecia uma mulher de longos cabelos laranja. Não me importei em avisar meus amigos que seriam descobertos, o que mais queria agora era sumir da face da Terra.

* * *

**Amanhã tem mais!Beijo grande e boa semana pra vcs!**

**JJ**


	19. Masaki versus Rukia

**Ohayo!Como havia dito ontem, posto mais um cap hoje!Tenso como sempre, e os próximos serão piores!kkkkk!Mas o romance estará presente, não sou chegada em melô, apesar de achar que ficou um pouco forçado esses caps que tenho escrito!Enfim, me digam o que acham dele!**

* * *

Os gemidos ficaram mais altos e sem controle. Um ou outro grito era abafado pelos lábios do ruivo que não percebeu a aproximação de alguém as suas costas. Estavam distraídos e entretidos na própria relação. Foi um golpe tão rápido, que o corpo de Ichigo foi arrancado de perto de Rukia e lançado contra a parede. Rukia gritou em desespero e teve o pescoço apertado com as duas mãos daquela desconhecida, que apesar do rosto sereno e calmo a sufocava. Apertou-a contra o espelho, enquanto a pequena _shinigami_ tentava inutilmente lutar contra as fortes mãos. Quando percebeu quem estava a sua frente os olhos violetas se tornaram imensos.

-Ma-sa-ki-_sama_? – Rukia ainda tentava desapertar o agarre da mulher que era mais alta. Estava com o corpo prensado e seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. A dor estava se tornando insuportável e o ar não entrava mais no pulmão. Sua consciência estava desvanecendo e sua maior preocupação era com Ichigo que até aquele instante não se moveu do lugar onde foi jogado. O frio transpassou todo seu corpo e se sentiu frágil, impotente e desolada. Um misto de sentimentos lhe assomava a mente e vários flashs de memória a perturbava. Sentiu o sangue escorrer de seu pescoço devido às unhas cravadas de Masaki contra si. Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas não tinha mais fôlego para sair sequer um gemido. Agora o corpo frio estava sendo envolvido por um calor insuportável, e ante aquele contato as lembranças da fogueira que lhe tirou a vida vieram a mente. Prestes a desmaiar, sentiu-se largada com violência no chão. Sua opressora havia sido chutada com tamanha violência para o lado que centenas de cacos de vidro invadiram o local. Ichigo estava de pé ante ela. Respirou com tremenda dificuldade, tentando repor o oxigênio que estava escasso em seus pulmões. Sentiu um abraço cálido a envolver e seu medo começou sumir aos poucos por se sentir protegida novamente por Ichigo.

-Tu-do bem Ru?Consegue se por de pé? – Ichigo tinha o ombro cortado pelos cacos de vidro que esbarrou quando fora lançado contra a parede. Ainda não pôde verificar quem era a pessoa que tentou lhe tirar seu bem mais precioso, mas sabia que era um oponente com poder inigualável. Observou o corpo que estava de bruço e lotado de cacos caído à frente, este não se mexia e aproveitou para puxar Rukia para perto das mochilas. Pegou a calça e vestiu rapidamente e deu sua camisa para que Rukia vestisse. Não tardou em pegar algo que estava pendurado na mochila da morena. A pequena _katana_ de Rukia. Entregou com dúvida a menina, não queria que fosse envolvida numa luta, mas não poderia permitir que ficasse desprotegida. Provavelmente aquela coisa não estaria sozinha. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o barulho de vidro caindo no chão conforme o corpo de seu oponente se levantava com dificuldade. Não conseguiu fechar a boca quando a pessoa se virou e mostrou a figura de uma mulher, mas não qualquer mulher.

-Mã-e? – Ichigo balbuciou com dificuldade. Seu corpo tremeu e uma dor tomou conta de todo seu ser. A sua frente à mulher que tanto amou, sua querida mãe. Aquela que lhe deu a vida duas vezes, pois se estava morta agora era porque o salvou de um terrível acidente.

-Ichigo!Que adorável você ficou, meu querido filho! A mamãe veio te livrar dessa aberração ao seu lado!Proteger-te como sempre fiz! Nunca mais terá que sofrer essa dor torturante!Nunca mais terá que tirar sua preciosa vida para correr atrás dessa coisa! – Masaki falava com calma e a voz suave. Sua voz era como faca afiada contra o coração de Rukia que apesar de estar segurando a própria _katana_ não conseguia fazer qualquer movimento. Viu com horror a mulher aproximar-se deles de braços abertos num gesto chamativo ao ruivo que não conseguia sequer pronunciar nada. Uma onda de calor invadiu novamente o lugar e isso colocou Rukia em alerta. Puxou Ichigo com força para trás de si e se colocou em posição de batalha, com a _katana_ à frente. Ainda não tinha poder suficiente para transformar-se completamente em seu corpo _shinigami_, mas não permitiria que ela se aproximasse de seu amado.

-Fi-que lon-ge de nós! A mãe de Ichigo está morta!Saia de perto de nós monstro! – Rukia tinha os olhos cheios de ira e confusão. Sentia a dor apertar seu peito, com as lembranças que ficavam mais vivas de sua vida anterior. A dor de perder seu bebê a estava pressionando a sede de vingança, e isso a estava corroendo. Sabia que aquela pessoa que estava à frente era Masaki, e mais surpreendente era a descoberta de que no mundo atual ela fora a mãe querida de Ichigo, o motivo que o levou a querer se suicidar e marcou o reencontro de ambos de forma dolorosa e pouco convencional, não conseguia conter a própria ira.

-Você não sabe o que esta fazendo garota! É você quem deve ficar longe dele!Por sua causa Ichigo vem sofrendo por séculos! A cada vida que tem e não te encontrava, ele a terminava sucumbindo ou pela própria espada ou pela de algum inimigo! Você é o motivo dele viver sofrendo com um passado que não voltará nunca mais! Pensa que pode fazê-lo feliz? VOCÊ NEM É MAIS DESSE MUNDO! PORQUE NÃO VOLTOU POR ELE?PORQUE PREFERIU FICAR NA _SOUL SOCYTE_ AO INVÉS DE RETORNAR A TERRA E BUSCAR AO MEU QUERIDO ICHIGO? SERÁ VOCÊ REALMENTE O AMA? RESPONDA-ME RUKIA! – Masaki despejou contra a pequena garota que tinha todos os músculos tensos e sem vida. Tudo o que Masaki falara estava lhe destruindo aos poucos. Mas a lembrança intensa do amor de Ichigo a fez voltar à razão.

-Não sei responder nenhuma das suas perguntas Masaki-_sama_!Mas não vou permitir que interponha entre a felicidade de Ichigo! Darei minha vida se for preciso, para que ele seja feliz e tire a dor de seus ombros! Não vou deixar levá-lo!TERÁ QUE ME MATAR PRIMEIRO! – Com o grito sentiu suas forças retornarem e avançou contra a mulher a sua frente. Meneou a _katana_ com força e a empurrou contra a parede. O golpe foi tão intenso que a parede cedeu e a mulher foi lançada fora da casa de espelhos. Masaki recuperou a posição e com as enormes garras que cresciam em suas mãos avançou contra a baixinha que teve as pernas, expostas pela falta de roupa, cortadas profundamente. O sangue escorria como água por elas, mas não impediu a _shinigami_ de avançar contra sua inimiga. Chocaram a espada e as garras fazendo fagulhas sair do contato. Rukia aproveitou para chutar o estômago de Masaki e esta foi jogada mais a frente.

-Quem diria que uma inútil como você pudesse ser tão forte!Mas vou te colocar no seu lugar, como fiz em Florença! – Masaki limpou os lábios do filete de sangue que escorria. Esmagou um pedaço razoável de escombros que tinha por perto, para mostrar a pequena inimiga que não estava de brincadeira.

-ISSO È O QUE VAMOS VER USURPADORA! – Rukia correu até ela e lhe deu um golpe diagonal. Nunca fora muito boa no manejo da espada, mas isso não a impediria de lutar contra aquele ser que foi a causa de toda a sua dor. A ruiva desviou do segundo golpe, e rasgou as costas de Rukia, lançando-a contra a grade que circundava o parque. A camisa, única vestimenta de Rukia, estava em frangalhos com este último golpe. Sua pele ardia e sentia que por dentro algum osso estava fraturado. Uma costela, provavelmente.

-QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR DE USURPADORA?Foi você quem usurpou o que me era de direito!Eu fui à esposa de Ichigo! Você não passava de um passatempo dele! Se ficou com você foi somente pela sua gravidez!Descarada gravidez, diga-se de passagem!Nunca irei perdoá-la sua bruxa!NUNCA! – Avançou mais uma vez contra a oponente e com sucessivos chutes e socos empurrou o corpo de Rukia. A _shinigami_ já não conseguia usar a _katana_ e recebia todos os golpes contra o corpo. Os gritos de dor ecoavam no lugar vazio. Caiu e quando tentou se levantar teve os cabelos puxados. Ficou pendida pelos cabelos enquanto recebia dezenas de socos violentos contra o estômago. Sangue saia de sua boca e seu rosto se contorcia ante a dor. Foi mais uma vez jogada longe e ficou caída sem conseguir se por de pé. Masaki se aproximava vagarosamente sem muitos hematomas visíveis, apesar de ter a saia rasgada e a camisa manchada de sangue, que na maior parte era de Rukia. Alongou mais as garras que ficou do tamanho da _katana_ de Rukia. Eram unhas grossas e poderiam transpassar uma parede sem muito esforço. Quando estava a poucos passos de se lançar contra a pequena garota que lutava inutilmente para tentar se levantar, a mão de Masaki foi pendida no ar pela pessoa que menos esperava ter contra si.

-I-chi-go?Por quê?POR QUÊ?PORQUE A PREFERE QUE A MIM?PORQUE ICHIGO? – Gritou desconsolada se afastando com dor no pulso que quase tinha sido esmagado pelo ruivo que tinha os olhos cor de ouro cheio de ira e insatisfação.

-Porque Rukia é minha razão de viver!Rukia é tudo o que eu tenho!Ela é minha motivação para continuar lutando e não desistir jamais!Ela transformou meu tedioso mundo, me livrou da escuridão!Ela é minha luz!Sempre foi e sempre será minha Luz! – Ichigo se ajoelhou sem importar que poderia ser atacado pelas costas e tomou a pequena no colo. Rukia sentiu mais uma vez a sensação de proteção que sempre tinha quando estava perto de Ichigo. As lágrimas lhe cobriam o rosto que estava marcado por hematomas e manchas de sangue.

-Ichi-go! – Não tinha fôlego para falar mais nada e sentiu-se ser pressionada com força contra o corpo do ruivo. Como o rapaz se mantinha sem camisa, podia sentir o calor que a aquecia, não só fisicamente, como também espiritualmente. O poder que emanava em Ichigo era cálido, quente e impressionante. Mas não sentia medo. Sabia que cada parte do ser daquele jovem homem lhe prometia proteção. Sentia que se fosse um inimigo estaria com sérias dificuldades de se manter em pé ou respirando. Olhou pelo ombro a oponente que sentia as reações que havia previsto. Suas pernas tremiam e seus lábios balbuciavam algo que não conseguiu entender.

-Co-mo po-de ser is-so?Sou eu Ichigo!Masaki!A pessoa mais importante pra você!Você se esqueceu de mim? – Estava desesperada e seus sentimentos maternos lhe retornavam com intensidade.

-Não!Sinto, mas minha mãe esta morta!Não venha manchar a imagem dela!Você pode ter algo dela, mas não é minha mãe!Nunca será!E espero que nos deixe em paz! – Ichigo caminhou calmamente com Rukia nos braços, passando por Masaki que estava agora ajoelhada suportando as lágrimas que invadiam seus olhos. Ele sequer a olhou; estava contendo a vontade de destroçar aquela que foi capaz de tocar em sua amada _shinigami_. Mas teve que parar bruscamente quando observou a sua frente um homem conhecido de cabelos brancos e sorriso escarninho bater palmas e se encaminhar até eles.

-Linda cena!Digna de um filme!Não é assim que vocês jovens dizem?Agora vamos terminar isso, certo Kurosaki-_san_!Aizen esta te esperando para que possamos concluir nossos objetivos! – Terminando se posicionou para a batalha com a fina espada a frente do corpo. A luta agora seria muito mais violenta que a anterior. E Ichigo ainda tinha que proteger Rukia de tudo isso.

* * *

**É isso!Espero que gostem, não é nada fácil cenas de luta!E quando envolme minha querida baixinha, fica mais complicado ainda!Semana que vem tem mais. O que irá acontecer?Nem eu sei, meu cérebro me esconde o resultado, só me mostra quando escrevo,kkkkkk!Curtam a semana e me enviem reviews!Beijo grande,**

**JJ**


	20. A morte do Passado

**Olá pessoas tudo bem?Creio que bem,certo?Enfim, posto hoje o capítulo 20, e já vou alertando que a fic está terminando!Buáááá!Essa foi minha primeira fic e estou muito feliz com ela. Aprendi muito com cada erro que cometi nela, com cada dica que recebi de Amanda-sensei e todas as reviews de apoio que me deram!Espero que me acompanhem até o final desta!E claro temos as outras, que ainda tem chão!Esper que curtam esse cap e os fãs de Gin não me matem,por favor!**

* * *

Não tenho para onde correr. Rukia ainda gemia de dor em meus braços, e aquele homem de cabelo branco estava apontando a fina espada contra minha cabeça. Por trás podia ouvir o choro e os soluços daquela que se dizia minha mãe, estava mais alto a cada instante.

-O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM COMIGO AFINAL? DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ! – Gritei com todo o ar que preenchia meus pulmões. Tenho que tirar a Rukia daqui o mais rápido possível. Apertei-a com força e me concentrei no oponente a frente.

-Ora Kurosaki-san você tem algo que nos pertence! – Sorriu maquinalmente pra mim me esquadrinhando com os olhos semicerrados.

-Se está dizendo daquela coisa que colocaram em mim, eu não sei onde foi parar! Então cai fora! –Não sei bem como, mas novamente as imagens de batalhas e técnicas de luta invadiram minha mente, e quando percebi estava correndo a uma velocidade inumana. Senti meu oponente me atacar por trás e com um pouco de esforço por ter Rukia nos braços, me desviei do golpe pela lateral. Avancei contra uma das paredes do salão a frente e peguei impulso para um chute que foi certeiro no rosto do cara. Ele foi lançado pra trás, mas logo recuperou a postura limpando o rastro de sangue do nariz e dos lábios. Seus olhos agora estavam abertos e um sorriso escarninho moldurava seu rosto sombrio. Não poderia mais colocar Rukia em risco, teria que lutar pra valer. Coloquei a minha baixinha em um canto e me joguei com tudo contra ele. O choque foi grande e senti meu corpo arder. Estava segurando a espada com as minhas mãos nuas, o que fez o cara recuar.

-Incrível Kurosaki! Você tem muitas cartas nas mangas, não? – Aprumou-se com as pernas separadas e o olhar altivo.

-Vou te mostrar o que é luta de verdade carinha! – Senti meu corpo arder e o poder emanar sobre mim. Uma espada negra cresceu em minha mão e meus cabelos cresceram. Estava novamente me transformei naquele monstro.

Depois disso não vi mais nada ao redor. Avancei contra ele sem esperar resposta, e iniciamos nossa luta.

* * *

-Rápido precisamos ajudar o cabeça de cenoura! – Shinji utilizava _shumpo_ em seu estilo estranho, pois ora andava no ar de cabeça para baixo, ora na transversal, apoiado nas paredes dos prédios.

-Não nos dê ordem seu idiota! E foi você quem ficou xavecando aquela loira lá atrás! Se tivéssemos ido logo em seguida ao pedido de Urahara-san não demoraríamos tanto! – Hyori estava irritada com o estilo extravagante e mulherengo.

-Não fiquem namorando enquanto nosso protegido corre risco de morrer seus idiotas! – Kensei acelerava mais ainda seus passos deixando o casal para trás. Sendo seguido de seus companheiros de perto. Tinham a missão de proteger Kurosaki e a Kuchiki. E isso não era bem visto por todos.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao centro de toda aquela nuvem de areia que cobria o Parque. O som de lâminas se chocando era ouvido. Gritos e gemidos de dor soavam por todo o local. Não era possível divisar os combatentes, pois além da velocidade não ficavam parados em um só lugar. Era possível ver apenas borrões no ar ou na terra, mas sem distinção de quem era quem.

Kensei foi o primeiro a entrar no combate, levava suas adagas de tamanho médio nas mãos, e não foi muito fácil se manter na luta. Pôde divisar Ichigo, apesar deste estar diferente em sua aparência, enquanto este lutava para manter firme a posição da espada que estava forçando a do oponente. Já havia sido informado por Urahara que o homem de cabelo prateado era Ichimaru Gin, um desertor da _Soul Socyte_ e aliado do maior inimigo de Kisuki, Aizen.

A confusão estava feita, já que os outros vaizards resolveram entrar na batalha, sem a permissão do ruivo que lutava com fúria não só contra Gin quanto aos seus aliados. Formou-se três frentes de batalha nesse encalço, e quem mais se feria nele era Ichimaru que apesar da desvantagem numérica sobrevivia devido suas incríveis habilidades. Mas não existe técnica perfeita e muito menos corpo que resista muito tempo o desgaste de uma luta; Gin já estava em seu limite e nem por isso era poupado por seus inimigos. Ichigo aproveitou um deslize dele ao se desviar de um golpe de Rose, e atravessou o lado esquerdo da barriga com facilidade. Ichimaru golpeou com a poça força que tinha o inimigo ruivo e se jogou pra trás para desencravar a espada de seu corpo. Perdeu muito sangue ao ter a barriga liberada da arma e sentiu seus olhos embaçarem, estava chegando a beira de um desmaio e certamente morreria em batalha naquele dia.

-Per-doe-me Aizen, não pu-de con-clu... – Não foi possível finalizar a frase, pois teve o corpo espetado em diversas direções por diferentes armas. Os _vaizards_ terminaram o serviço de Kurosaki e matou sem piedade Gin, que sucumbiu no Parque. Aos poucos seu corpo se dissipou no ar como pó, e após uma pequena luz azul concentrada em um seu centro formando uma pequena bola iluminada subiu em direção ao céu e sumiu. Aquela alma levaria muitos séculos agora para se encarnar novamente.

-Ufa pensei que o cara de raposa nunca morreria!Ele foi incrível oponente! Mas temos mais um ali! – Lisa apontou para Masaki que ainda estava paralisada no mesmo lugar que Ichigo a deixou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e lágrimas ainda saiam de seus olhos. Não gostava de sentir aquela dor. A dor da morte retornaria ao seu corpo e a faria sofrer novamente. Com hesitação ela grita de modo desconsolado e uma onda de calor cobre todo o lugar. Os _vaizards_ tentavam inutilmente se proteger. Nunca imaginavam que alguém poderia ter tanto poder contido dentro de si. O vapor invadiu o lugar e toda a água ao redor sucumbiu ante aquela temperatura infernal. No meio de toda a fumaça e poeira Masaki viu uma silhueta alta e esguia se aproximar devagar. Parecia que nem o fogo era suficiente para fazer com que ele parasse. Os cabelos laranja esvoaçavam ao redor do corpo e a calça que vestia estava em frangalhos. Na mão direita a espada negra e fina onde percorria uma aura escura e densa. O ar estava rarefeito e a jovem mulher não pode mais se mexer. Suas garras agora eram inúteis; por mais que Aizen lhe houvesse transformado incluindo centenas de _hollows_ em seu corpo, não era suficiente para estar de frente com aquele soldado.

-Ichi-go!Lem-bra-se de mim cer-to?Não po-de me ma-tar! – Era inútil, pois o ruivo caminhava sem parar ou prestar-lhe atenção. Atrás dele, ela divisou os _vaizards_ que formavam uma espécie de barreira para que ela não fugisse. Implorou com os olhos para as mulheres do grupo, como forma de conseguir apoio, mas cada uma delas virou o rosto para não presenciar o massacre que ocorreria. Masaki era ciente das lutas que seu marido enfrentava, e sabia muito bem a falta de piedade e crueza em seus embates. Quando lutava era pra valer, não tinha quem o parasse.

-Que eu me lembro você é a responsável pela morte de meu filho e de minha mulher! Responsável pelos ferimentos de minha Rukia! – Ichigo era irredutível, não lhe importava mais quem era seu oponente, pois quando estava em sua forma transformada não tinha sentimentos ou humanidade. O que importava era vingar-se, e a dor crescente de suas lembranças e sua ira insaciável era seu combustível.

-Cle-mên-cia por fa-vor meu senhor! – Masaki agora de joelhos e com lágrimas correntes implorava pela vida. Não era mais a mãe de Ichigo, nem a arma de Aizen, era Masaki de Florença. Uma dama que foi capaz de arquitetar junto ao amigo clérigo a morte de dois inocentes. Não, três inocentes, pois havia no ventre da mulher que Ichigo amava, um filho muito desejado e esperado, que foi destruído nas chamas do ciúme e da inveja.

-Nunca fui omisso com você Masaki! Sempre te disse quem eu realmente amava!Nosso casamento era mera fachada para a sociedade italiana. Mas você preferiu mexer com quem não tinha forças para se defender sozinha!Preferiu me ferir indiretamente!O que fez eu nunca perdoarei!Termina aqui a minha dor! – E como se tivesse um peso enorme em seu braço ele alça a espada que estava a poucos metros da cabeça da ruiva, que agora a tinha abaixada. Não se podia ver seu rosto, pois o longo cabelo o escondia. Mas o som de seu choro dava a imaginar como estaria. A espada negra avançou com velocidade, e os que assistiam logo atrás viraram seus rostos para não presenciar aquela cena. Não puderam ver a pequena _shinigami_ entrar na frente de Masaki, com os braços abertos e os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Seu rosto expressava toda dor e tristeza que continha na alma. Tinha as pernas abertas e as marcas de sangue e arranhões fechavam o quadro pitoresco à execução. Ichigo parou a espada a milímetros do rosto da morena. Sua face estava consternada e não podia compreender porque a estava defendendo depois de tudo o que ela fez com eles.

-Por que fez isso? Ela nos tirou tudo! Matou nosso bebê!E ainda tem coragem de protegê-la!Rukia? – Sua ira estava à beira do descontrole e temia ser capaz de ferir a pessoa que mais amava em sua alma. Rukia não saiu do lugar; também lutava contra os próprios desejos de vingança.

-Porque não vai trazer nossas vidas de volta!Não somos mais aquelas pessoas Ichi!Temos uma nova vida agora, e não quero que ela seja manchada de sangue!Nosso filho não volta mais, mas podemos ter outros!Podemos recomeçar tudo!Não! Podemos viver essa vida como se a outra nunca tivesse existido! – A respiração estava ficando entrecortada, as lágrimas escorriam até o chão. Masaki não se mexia atrás da pequena. As palavras e o ato da morena corriam o profundo de sua alma. Era aquela mulher que chamava de bruxa? Aquela mulher que ousou mandar para a fogueira? Essa era a verdadeira habitante do coração do ruivo apesar dos séculos? Estava mortalmente ferida pelo remorso e consternação. O monstro naquela história toda era ela mesma, e não a jovem camponesa que achava ter usurpado seu marido. Ela era a invasora ali. Nunca houve espaço no coração do nobre para si.

-Ma-mas Ru-ki-a, e-la!Ela é um monstro agora!Não podemos deixá-la viva! – Ichigo estava desesperado. Entendeu muito o bem o que a baixinha lhe falou, mas ainda relutava em deixar sair ilesa a culpada de toda sua dor. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua mão crispava na empunhadura da espada.

-Por favor, Ichi, faz isso por mim! – Usou seu último argumento. Não queria e nem poderia lutar contra ele. O amava e seria capaz de deixar-se ser atingida para não permitir que sangue suje suas mãos. Não queria vê-lo afogar-se na dor e na ira. Transformar-se em um monstro como foi Aizen e seus aliados.

-Por quê?POR QUE RUKIA? – Agora Masaki gritava com o corpo trêmulo e as mãos segurando com força a cabeça. – Fui eu a culpada de tudo!Eu mandei matá-la, e porque me defende? – Soluços descontrolados invadiram o lugar. Todos estavam paralisados ante a cena. Ninguém ousava interferir naquele trio.

-Como disse a pouco Masaki-_san_!O que passou não volta mais!Teremos que esquecer aquele tempo e prosseguir! Você deveria fazer o mesmo! Nenhum de nós tem mais nada com aquele passado! Meu amor por Ichigo é fato, mas não é somente porque eu o amava em outra vida! Eu o amo agora! Eu pertenço a ele agora! É só por isso que não desejo mais vingança!Pois entendi que isso nunca poderá ser remediado ou vingado! O que passou, passou! – Rukia falava de costas para Masaki, e seus olhos pousavam nos castanhos de Ichigo. Sorriu minimamente para ele e foi correspondida com um também. A espada antes levantada foi pousada ao lado do corpo. Ela sumiu vagarosamente enquanto a forma original de Ichigo retornava. Os chifres que pendiam sobre a cabeça ruiva sumiram, e os cabelos voltaram à normalidade rebelde.

-Vem! – Ichigo estendeu a mão para Rukia, que aceitou e foi puxada assim que pousou a delicada mão na do ruivo. Foi arrebatada com força ao corpo do rapaz, que a carregou delicadamente em direção a saída do Parque. Não olhou pra trás. E Rukia não questionou nada, quando o rapaz passou por entre os _vaizards_. Estes também não reagiram até ele sumir da frente deles. Após cada um virou as costas para Masaki e rapidamente desapareceram com _shumpo_. Masaki ficou sozinha olhando em direção aos dois que caminhavam devagar ao longe. Estendeu a mão numa forma desesperada de segurar aquilo que já não alcançava mais.

-Perdoe-me Rukia!Perdoe-me! – Tombou no chão enquanto uma aura densa e negra dispersava do corpo. Não havia nele mais desejo de viver e continuar naquele mundo. A entrega total de seu poder foi o motivo de sucumbir ante a morte de uma vida que nunca existiu.

* * *

-Tudo bem, já posso andar com minhas pernas! Ichigo quer-me por no chão, por favor? – Se debatia nos braços firmes de Ichigo. O que mais a deixava nervosa era saber que estava com uma esfarrapada camiseta e mais nada para cobrir-lhe o corpo. Tinha medo que alguém os pilhasse naquele momento.

-Não quero soltá-la! Vou te levar em casa para trocarmos de roupa! Afinal, temos que construir nosso mundo agora!Tenho que apresentar a minha família a minha futura esposa! –Tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Parecia que tudo o que aconteceu há poucos instantes não tivessem existido.

-Mas eles não podem me ver assim!E alguém pode nos ver desse jeito!E minha _katana_ ficou lá no Parque, precisamos voltar e recuperá-la! – Tentou novamente, mas foi em vão. O aperto dos braços do ruivo foi mais firme e impossibilitou de continuar relutando.

-Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar!Aqueles caras já devem tê-la pego!Não vai escapar de mim Kurosaki Rukia! – Apressou o passo e atravessou a rua com vários curiosos que assistiam o casal com roupas mínimas avançar pelas ruas da cidade.

-Ainda não me casei, então não mude meu ditoso sobrenome! Mesmo porque quero ser Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia! Isso soa muito mais respeitoso! – Esqueceu-se da vergonha e iniciou suas famosas intrigas entre o rapaz que só ria alto para assombro das pessoas ao redor. Seria um seqüestrador?Mas tão jovem.

-Tudo bem Ru!Farei sua vontade dessa vez! – E se foram em direção à clínica. Sentiam o corpo e a alma leves. Não tinham mais aquela dor que antes os afogavam, não permitindo ser feliz com o reencontro. Estavam libertos do cativeiro do passado. E estariam agora juntos e para sempre. Ou talvez não.

-_Nii-sama_? – Rukia balbuciava ao descer de seu namorado e ficar frente a frente com o irmão mais velho que tanto admirava. Ichigo segurou seus ombros como forma de mostrar que não se preocupasse, pois estava ali com ela.

-Então você é Kurosaki Ichigo? – Byakuya falou com indiferença medindo o rapaz de cima a baixo com os olhos frios e analisadores.

-E você deve ser meu cunhado! – A voz soou com jovialidade e despreocupação. Ichigo não deixaria ser amedrontado por ninguém, seja ele quem fosse.

* * *

**É isso por hoje!Semana que vem tem mais confusão!Como será que Byby irá reagir ante tudo isso? E mais perguntas,como ele conseguiu passar a barreira de Urahara-san?Aizen vai deixar barato a perda de dois de seus melhores soldados?A Soul Socyte executará o casal caso os peguem?Conseguirão manter vivo o amor que venceu os séculos?Essas perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos que finalizarão esse projeto do qual me orgulho muito!Perdoem meus erros e gafes!Me mandem seus reviews com opniões e ponto de vista sobre o capítulo de hoje!Beijocas,**  
**JJ**


	21. Batalha Final Parte 1

**Tomara que curtam!**

* * *

_-Então você é Kurosaki Ichigo? – Byakuya falou com indiferença medindo o rapaz de cima a baixo com os olhos frios e analisadores._

_-E você deve ser meu cunhado! – A voz soou com jovialidade e despreocupação. Ichigo não deixaria ser amedrontado por ninguém, seja ele quem fosse._

Rukia que ainda estava atônita com a presença de seu irmão mais velho, observava a expressão de Byakuya e um crescente medo a tomava. O que faria agora? Conhecia muito bem as técnicas do capitão do sexto esquadrão. E não acreditava que Ichigo pudesse contra ele. Mas isso não era a sua única preocupação, pois se seu irmão estava ali agora, era sinal que a barreira que Urahara havia feito foi quebrada de alguma maneira, ou seja, teriam toda a _Soul Socyte_ contra eles. O terror agora tomou conta de seu coração, alem da vergonha de estar vestida aquela maneira na frente de seu _nii-san_.

-Ru vai pra casa e se troque! Espere-me lá dentro, que logo a gente faz o nosso jantar de noivado! Mas antes preciso pedir sua mão ao seu irmão! – Ichigo olhou com ternura a namorada, que não soube como reagir. Como a morena não se mexia ele deu um empurrão de leve para que ela caminhasse, o que fez com receio e lentidão. Antes de passar pelo capitão ela saudou com respeito abaixando quase ate o chão em reverencia, e sem olhar pra trás correu ate a porta da residência Kurosaki. Tinha que confiar em Ichigo; e seria essa uma ótima oportunidade para fazê-lo.

-Pedir minha irmã em casamento? – Byakuya não sabia como reagir ante as palavras do ruivo, se com uma risada sarcástica ou com assombro pela petulância do rapaz.

-Isso mesmo! Mas já vou dizendo que ela vai morar aqui comigo! – Ichigo não estava medindo as palavras que pronunciava. Afinal havia acabado de batalhar contra parte de seus inimigos. Não estava muito a fim de se perder em seus próprios medos. Prometeu a si mesmo que protegeria Rukia de todo e qualquer inimigo que tentasse tira-la dele.

-Vejo que sensatez não cabe em sua pessoa! Em nome do esquadrão seis e toda a Sereitei, Kurosaki Ichigo considere-se preso para julgamento por seu crime de reencarnação não autorizada! Usou do poder de um foragido e ex-capitão como alicerce para cometer seus crimes! Espero não ter que usar a força para leva-lo, mas se for necessário não hesitarei em fazê-lo! – De forma altiva e ameaçadora Kuchiki Byakuya pronunciou suas palavras, segurava a bainha de sua espada como mostra que sua ultima frase não era um blefe. Ichigo não reagiu como o esperado pelo capitão, pois seu rosto não demonstrou nenhuma alteração com o discurso.

-Quer dizer que ira me levar pra _Soul Socyte_? Isso será bem interessante!Mas e o que farão de Rukia? – Sem sair do lugar, cruzou os braços no peito e olhou desafiante para o homem de_ hyori_ branco.

-Não seja petulante! Rukia terá sua própria punição! – Reto e direto, mas com uma deixa de nervosismo pela intimidade do rapaz com a pequena irmã. Sabia que pelas vestimentas que traziam já haviam tido muito mais intimidade do que gostaria de supor. Quando voltasse, teria que aplicar uma punição exemplar para a morena, casando-a com alguma família de nome inferior para aplacar a desonra que acometeria sua família, caso isso viesse a publico. Isso se ela não fosse condenada a morte por ter ajudado um humano contra as ordens de seu capitão, abandonado o posto, violado a zona de observação e entrado sem permissão no _Hueco Mundo_. Duvidava muito que sobrevivesse ao julgamento severo da Central 46, onde os mais iluminados e importantes sábios da sociedade espiritual presidiam.

-Mas isso eu não posso permitir! Rukia esta sob a minha proteção e será minha esposa como deve ser! Enfrento esse seu julgamento, mas não permitirei que ninguém a tire de perto de mim! Não novamente! – A situação ficou tensa agora, Ichigo liberou os braços do peito e estendeu a mão enquanto uma fina linha negra surgia em direção ao chão, formando uma fina _katana_. O ruivo estava preparado para uma nova batalha. Seus machucados não eram tão profundos, e quando retornava de sua transformação só ficavam as marcas que recebia antes da mesma, ou seja, todas as escoriações que recebeu na luta com Gin havia desaparecido. Byakuya liberou sua espada, nunca havia sentido potente _reatsu_ em toda sua experiência de pós vida. Sabia de antemão que o poder do rapaz era gritante e incontrolável, maior motivo para que a _Soul Socyte_ se preocupasse.

-Parece que terei de usar a força! – Mal finalizou a frase e fagulhas do choque de espadas pairaram no ar. Uma nova batalha se iniciaria. Atrás da porta, Rukia usava todo seu autocontrole para não sair e impedir aquela luta, mas quem protegeria? Amava seu irmão, foi ele quem a adotou e lhe deu um lar. Por mais frio que fosse ele sempre a protegeu. E do outro lado, estava a sua razão de viver. Ichigo se tornou tão importante quanto o ar que respirava. Lagrimas escorreram pelo delicado e alvo rosto. Implorava em seu intimo que aquilo não terminasse com a morte de ninguém, pois não suportaria a perca, seu coração não resistiria. Tinha que confiar em Ichigo e esperar que ele não matasse seu irmão mais velho.

* * *

-Parece que temos visita Yorouchi-_san_! Melhor fazermos mais chá! – Urahara tentava amenizar o ambiente tenso que se formou ao redor de si e seus companheiros. Estavam cercados por capitães e oficiais da _Soul Socyte_. Não os havia visto desde sua fuga a séculos atrás.

-Não creio que levar isso na brincadeira vá salvar sua pele ex-capitão da equipe doze! – Yamamoto estava em pessoa para confrontar seu antigo aliado. As marcas do tempo não foram bastante para lhe destruir o orgulho e altivez que professava.

-Are, are! Sinto-me honrado em ter o próprio general em meu encalce! –Tentou sorrir e se abanar com o pequeno leque, mas teve a mão contida pelo capitão e ex-amigo, Kyuraku que meneou a cabeça com o olhar perscrutador.

-Melhor se render Urahara-_san_! Não queremos machuca-lo! – Ukitake segurou a outra mão do homem de chapéu, não queria desperdiçar a vida de um antigo e estimado companheiro.

Yoruichi foi detida e imobilizada pelo capitão Zaraki, enquanto Tesai o fora pelo capitão Komamura. Eram muitos capitães em um só lugar. A cena estava mais seria e tensa do que nunca.

-O que querem de mim? Que eu saiba minha punição foi ser exilado aqui no mundo dos vivos! – Kisuki falou serio pela primeira vez no dia. Em seu olhar havia um brilho assassino que fez os dois amigos se assombrarem com a reação ao qual nunca presenciaram antes.

-Sabe bem porque vim Urahara! Você deu poder a esse garoto e agora ele esta com o _reiatsu_ descontrolado! Um poder monstruoso e extremamente perigoso se cair em mãos erradas! –Yamamato bateu o cajado no chão para finalizar a frase

-Kurosaki-_san_ tem pleno controle no próprio poder! Minha recomendação como antigo pesquisador da Sereitei é levá-lo a _Soul Socyte_ e treiná-lo para ser um capitão! Afinal temos alguns postos livres! – Pontuou com um pouco de amargura na voz. Os postos de Aizen, Tousen e Gin nunca foi preenchido por falta de pessoal capacitado ou com coragem para fazê-lo. O respeito pelo trio ainda era vivido entra aquela geração, e nenhum deles pensava desafiar os antigos mestres.

-Acha mesmo que poderíamos utilizar um humano para um posto como esse? Vejo que os séculos ao lado dos homens o fez perder a sensatez e a sensibilidade das coisas Urahara! – Mordaz e direto o general segurou o olhar com firmeza ao loiro que não desviou nenhum momento de forma desafiadora.

-Ichigo salvou minha vida senhor!O que fiz foi um pagamento ao ato de coragem e bravura que mostrou a meus camaradas! E tenho plena convicção de que ele seja capaz de tomar esse ou qualquer outro posto que quiser! Não o viram lutar!Não o conhecem! Sua bravura, sua honra, sabedoria, destreza na batalha, frieza e imparcialidade em cada julgamento, e principalmente seu amor e senso de justiça o faz igual ou melhor que qualquer um de vocês! Não perdi a noção ou juízo quando digo isso!Falo pelo que presenciei em séculos! – Urahara de forma altiva soltou os braços do agarre dos amigos e avançou ate o velho. Chegou próximo a ele e de forma humilde abaixou a cabeça para iniciar seu pedido. – Rogo ao senhor para que lhe de uma chance! Aizen o quer para torna-lo uma arma contra a _Soul Socyte_, mas se o tiverem como aliado poderão derrotar não só a esses desertores, quanto a outros que surgirão! Dê-lhe uma chance de mostrar o valor que possui! –Finalizou sem olhar para o velho que arqueou uma sobrancelha. Este tocou o ombro do loiro de forma paternal e deu as costas para este.

-Quem decidira isso não sou eu Kisuki! Tragam todos! – A passagem se abriu e varias borboletas negras saíram sobrevoando a cada um dos presentes. Quando a imagem da porta sumiu, Shingi e seus amigos surgiram no local.

-E agora o que faremos? – A pequena loirinha expressava seu temor, seguido pelo meneio de cabeça dos outros _vaizards_.

-Devemos a ele! Salvou-nos da transformação _hollow_! – Kensei pronunciou soturno sem deixar de mirar o chão.

-Mas como faremos isso? – Rose lembrava um problema obvio a todos.

-Não precisam se preocupar!Eles terão um julgamento justo! – Uma voz desconhecida assomou do telhado. Todos direcionaram a cabeça ao ponto de onde vinha o som, e se espantaram ao notar que era um _shinigami_, mas não qualquer um, pois estava vestida com o _hyori_ branco de capitão.

-Quem é você? –Shinji se pôs em posição de batalha, assim como os outros.

-Capitã do quinto batalhão, Soi Fon! – A jovem de cabelos curto e olhar altivo apresentou-se ante todos os atônitos _vaizards_.

* * *

-Tousen preparem os grupos para o ataque! – Aizen ainda sentado em seu suposto trono, alistava seu batalhão de _hollows, gillians, arrancars_ e _espadas_ para a batalha. Não esperaria mais o retorno de seu aliado Gin. Tomaria frente antes que não pudesse vencer. Perdeu o produto de séculos atrás, quando roubara o _Houngioku_ de seu antigo companheiro Urahara, deixando um rastro de destruição e maldade para trás.

-Sim senhor! – Sem esperar Tousen se adiantou em _shumpo_ para avisar os companheiros para a grande batalha. Iriam invadir a _Soul Socyte_ através do portal que se encontrava em Karakura, onde a barreira havia sido retirada após a intervenção dos _shinigamis_ para destruir a proteção que Urahara havia posto, mas em conseqüência a teriam descoberta por algumas horas, oportunidade que não seria deixada de lado.

* * *

-Ichi-ni quem é esse cara? – Karin e Yuzu chegaram próximo ao portão da residência, e viam espantadas o irmão e o capitão do sexto com longas espadas nas mãos. Byakuya olhou de soslaio com uma expressão de surpresa. Afinal estava em sua forma _shinigami_, como meros humanos poderiam enxerga-lo?

-Karin, Yuzu, entrem! Rápido! – Ichigo se jogou para frente e chocou a espada contra a de Byakuya. Apesar da larga experiência e poderio que possuía, estava sendo empurrado pelo ruivo. Cada vez perdia mais espaço e era obrigado a retroceder em sua luta. Nunca havia encontrado alguém tão poderoso como o garoto a sua frente. Teria muita dificuldade para leva-lo e quando se preparava para pronunciar um _kidou_ ouviu a explosão que provinha do centro da cidade. Olhou para aquela direção e pode divisar uma imensa _garganta_ negra se abrir e milhares de monstros saírem em direção ao pequeno portal que sabia estar ali.

-Droga! Teremos que deixar nossa luta para depois cunhado! Temos que impedir aqueles caras de destruírem minha cidade! – Ichigo se adiantou para correr, mas foi barrado pelo imponente Kuchiki que se colocou a frente.

-Não precisamos de sua ajuda moleque! – Como raio sumiu da vistas de todos. Ichigo bufou e correu na mesma direção, deixando duas garotinhas sem explicação. Rukia saiu após não sentir mais por perto os _reiatsus_ conhecidos, e quando sentiu a terrível e densa quantidade de poder emanar do centro de Karakura, sentiu suas forças esvair.

-Rukia-_chan_ o que esta acontecendo? – Yuzu caiu sobre os joelhos fazendo uma expressão de dor. Karin não estava em melhor estado, também lutava para se manter de pé. Essa ocorrência foi sentida por todos na cidade. Centenas de pessoas caiam nas calcadas sem explicação. Carros se chocavam pela falta repentina de controle de seus motoristas. A cidade virou um caos. Nenhum deles enxergava a passagem das tropas de Aizen, mas sentiam a densa energia consumir suas forças.

-Fiquem aqui! Faremos tudo o que pudermos para proteger a todos!Confiem em nós! Confiem em Ichigo! – Já vestida com sua antiga roupa negra, estas que estavam guardadas para uma eventualidade na casa dos Kurosaki, Rukia correu o máximo que podia tirar de sua forma humana. Precisava de sua _katana_ para voltar à forma _shinigami_. Sentia que essa seria a ultima batalha que presenciaria, mas estaria ao lado de Ichigo. Ainda que fosse para sucumbir.

* * *

**Semana que vem tem mais!Beijos,**

**JJ**


	22. Batalha Final Parte 2

**Já vou adiantando que não gostei desse capitulo! Desculpem a demora, mas minha inspiração não está das melhores! Já sabem... meu projeto (mestrado) está comendo minhas idéias!Mas não esquentem que estou escrevendo capitulos decentes!Tenho mais uns dois ou três até terminar essa fic!E fico emocionada, pois foi minha primeira e será a primeira que termino!kkkkkk!Comentem e não me abandonem na reta final!(fantasminhas)**

* * *

A batalha estava espalhada por toda a cidade. Dezenas de prédios sofriam ataques de causas invisíveis. Vez ou outra, as pessoas gritavam por ter visto homens de _kimono_ preto segurando _katanas_. A confusão era geral, policiais não sabiam o que fazer, bombeiros lutavam para apagar os incêndios que surgiam, e não conseguiam conter o desespero dos habitantes que lutavam para se esconder.

No meio dessa balburdia, Rukia tentava se aproximar do amontoado de _shinigamis_ que enfrentavam os enormes _hollows_ na rua. Queria encontrar Ichigo e seu irmão para ajudá-los. Não conseguiu encontrar os _vaizards_ para tomar sua _katana_, e agora estava à mercê das intempéries em sua forma humana. Corria risco de morrer, mas nem por isso desistiria da busca. Avistou a uns cem metros o capitão do sexto esquadrão com seu cachecol branco balançando ao vento, enquanto cortava ao meio um _Gillian_ que tombava ao chão. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente e postou-se atrás do rapaz.

-_Nii-sama_? – Recuou quando o capitão mostrou o olhar frio e inquisidor. Sabia que este seguia com raiva dela por causa de Ichigo, mas não poderia mais postergar o inevitável. Queria ficar com Ichigo, e nem mesmo seu amor fraterno impediria isso de acontecer.

-Onde esta sua espada? Esta em forma humana! Saia daqui! – Expressou de forma direta para que a pequena saísse. Podia ser frio diante de todos, mas se importava com a cunhada que se tornou irmã. Havia feito uma promessa a falecida esposa de cuidar da menina, e não iria falhar.

-E-u não sei onde ela esta! – Sussurrou temerosa com a reação de seu irmão mais velho. Não gostava de falhar na frente dele, mas dessa vez não tinha como concertar isso. Ate que os dois foram despertos com a algazarra que um grupo fazia. Eram os _vaizards_.

-Hunf!Era só o que faltava! Quem são esses caras? – Toushiro postou-se ao lado de Byakuya e este o desprezou para entrar novamente na batalha. Antes de sumir do campo de visão de Rukia, ele a olhou de soslaio e transmitiu no olhar sua preocupação. Rukia sabia que de baixo daquela fachada fria tinha um líder preocupado com seu bem estar.

-Kuchiki-_san_ é melhor sair daqui! Está muito perigoso!E sem sua espada, corre riscos demais! – Alertou o capitão da espada de gelo. Após o aviso, desapareceu com ela a frente consumindo o ar ao redor e o congelando. Rukia meneou a cabeça, e se voltou aos _vaizards_. Eles deveriam saber onde estava sua _katana_.

-Ei! Hirako, certo? Por favor, você sabe onde esta minha espada? Por favor! – Não era muito de se humilhar, mas precisava de ajuda.

-Ah! A mulher de Ichigo! O Rose esta com ela! – Apontou para o rapaz que estava literalmente sendo esmagado por um _hollow_ de proporções exageradas. Rukia estava vermelha pelo comentário descuidado de Hirako. Mas saiu do próprio torpor e cuidadosamente se aproximou do rapaz que conseguiu sair do agarre do monstro.

-Ola? Acho que precisa disto, certo? – Mostrou à pequena _katana_ que jazia pendida em sua cintura. Rukia sorriu e quando estendeu o braço para tomá-la, ambos foram envolvidos por dezenas de _hollows_ de menor tamanho. Não houve tempo para se defenderem e foram agarrados pelos braços e pernas. Uma risada cortante surgiu por trás de um prédio e com passos lentos e decididos Aizen surgia do meio dos destroços e fumaça.

-Exatamente quem eu queria! – Aproximou-se de Rukia e acariciou o rosto pálido da menina. A pequena tentou vira-lo, mas ele o segurou com um pouco de pressão e aproximou os lábios a bochecha dando um leve roçar. Rukia tremeu, pois sabia que deste homem nada de bom poderia sair.

-O-o que você quer comigo? – Enfrentou os olhos do inimigo e sentiu ser tomada pela cintura por Tousen.

-Você será meu passe livre com meu maior problema! – Sorriu e meneou a cabeça para que Tousen o seguisse com a garota.

-Deixem minha irmã no chão! – Byakuya aparece com imponência e sem esperar recita um _kido_ para aprisionar Aizen, mas este mais rápido e desfaz o encantamento, lançando um poderoso _kido_ que explode no local onde o capitão se encontrava.

-Não vou ter impedimentos meu jovem! Tenho um mundo para conquistar! – A voz ecoou pelo lugar tomando a atenção de vários _shinigamis_ e aliados para si.

-Tire suas mãos sujas dela! – Ao longe gritava Ichigo com o cenho franzido na aparência mutante de sua transformação. Era exatamente a pessoa que Aizen queria presente.

-Que bom que veio, pois preciso de volta o que é meu! – Tomou a posição de batalha e avançou contra o rapaz. Foi muito rápido, e todos só puderam ouvir o grito aflito de Rukia, ao ver seu amado namorado ser transpassado pela _katana_ do inimigo. Ao retirá-la do corpo de Ichigo, uma pequena jóia brilhante saiu sendo colhida pelas mãos hábeis de Aizen. Ichigo sofre uma rápida retraída em sua forma e aparência e cai inerte ao chão.

-Agora não precisamos mais dessa menina! Livre-se dela Tousen! – E sem precisar dizer mais nada, Tousen atravessa as costas de Rukia na altura do peito com a espada. A menina cai de joelhos com o sangue escorrendo pelo peito e a respiração ofegante. Sua forma humana era frágil e sua vida esvaia de forma lenta e dolorosa. Tousen não permitiria a ela uma morte rápida. Limpou a espada e seguiu seu mestre sem parcimônias ou olhar para traz.

-Ru-kia! – Ichigo levantou parte do corpo e com desespero no olhar se arrastava em direção a garota que já não tinha o brilho violeta nos olhos. Estava morrendo. Antes do corpo cair Byakuya a segurou e deitou devagar.

-Perdoe minha fraqueza! Não pude salva-la! – A dor não estava somente marcada no capitão, vários outros _shinigamis_ estavam tristes. Renji apareceu com o contra ataque e quando viu a amiga caída se desesperou entrando feito louco na batalha para matar o máximo de monstros que seus braços conseguissem.

-Rukia esta... – O ruivo ao se aproximar de Byakuya tentou conter um espasmo de dor, mas estava difícil de respirar, já que a ferida na barriga ao qual Aizen proporcionou, jorrava descontrolado seu sangue quente.

-Ela ainda não esta morta! – Ouviram uma voz suave, mas firme. Unohana surgia com sua tenente para curar os feridos. Nunca tantos capitães e tenentes lutavam no mesmo lugar. Aquela batalha seria épica por gerações. Ela se aproximou e iniciou a cura na pequena, enquanto sua tenente cuidava das de Ichigo e de Byakuya.

Após constatar que a menina estava estável e segura com a capitã, Ichigo e Byakuya utilizam toda a velocidade que possuíam para ir ate Aizen. Ichigo não estava em sua forma transformada, mas tinha a negra _katana_ e uma roupa negra colada similar a dos _shinigamis_. Sua energia cobria o corpo e incendiava a alma. Ódio e ira emanavam dele. Destruiria aquele que ousou tocar no que lhe era mais sagrado.

-Aizen detenha esse ataque estúpido! Nunca tomara _Soul Socyte_! – Em tom firme e pesaroso o velho capitão Yamamoto, acompanhado de seus aliados, entre eles os capitães, Juushiro e Kyuraku formavam uma barreira a quem ousasse querer ultrapassar o portal que ainda permanecia aberto.

-Não Yamamoto-_san_! Sua era acaba aqui! – Um brilho dourado o envolveu e uma nuvem de _reiatsu_ negra inundou o lugar. Ichigo e Byakuya chegaram a temerosa nuvem negra e ficaram em posição de batalha. Sabiam que dali sairia algo que jamais imaginariam. A luta verdadeira iria começar.

* * *

**Como disse ficou muito ruim!Mas vou me esmerar nos próximos!Preciso arrumar umas pontas soltas que deixei nos caps para terminar com chave de ouro!Tenho dois finais, mas que ainda não sei qual colocar!Só uma dica... alguém vai morrer nessa fic!kkkkkkk!Não sendo a autora tudo bem, certo? **  
**Beijão e inté!**  
**JJ**


	23. Batalha Final Parte 3

**Estava prevendo ser este o último capítulo, mas ainda tem pontas soltas na fic que quero finalizar!Então vai ter mais uns dois caps a frente!Não me chinguem!kkkkk!Esse capítulo foi uma mistura de passado com presente, espero que não confundam a cabecinhas de vocês!Não quis colocar a frase: "Nos dias atuais" ou "No passado", pois quebraria o sentimentos que quis expressar!Se não gostarem me avisem!Bom, vamos a leitura!**

**************************Cantinho de Agradecimento**************************  
**Beijocas de coração a: Paulo23 pelo review, curtinho mas acalentador a essa finwriter que vos escreve!**

* * *

Porto de Riccione, limite norte da cidade. Andava arrastando meus pés na fina areia branca da praia. A brisa suave da manha acariciou meus cabelos. Acho que preciso cortá-los. Na ultima luta que tive, um inimigo os usou como armadilha para que eu ficasse imobilizado durante o embate. Sorte, minha espada ser destra o suficiente para cortá-lo pela lateral. Não tenho problemas com a técnica, só que preciso amadurecer nos embates corpo-a-corpo, ainda deixo a desejar.

Algo na enseada me fez voltar à realidade do lugar. Parecia uma silhueta de uma pessoa sendo arrastada pelas vagas ondas do mar. Espere, é um homem. Corri até ele e verifiquei a pulsação. Segue com vida, mas os ferimentos no rosto e nas mãos são muito graves. Preciso levá-lo para algum médico tratá-lo. Quando faço menção em levantá-lo aquele homem de cabelos vermelhos acorda e pelo desespero se remexe e cai de volta na areia. Tento acordá-lo daquele torpor. Normalmente isso ocorre quando acaba de afogar-se. Ele me olha intrigado e começa a gritar em francês que a amiga estava na água. Que eu a salvasse da morte. Minha sorte é saber quatro idiomas além de minha língua mãe. Aqui na Itália temos muitas visitas de caravanas, e tendo pai mercante, seria inviável não conhecer outras nações e seus costumes. Tiro meu gibão e as botas. Coloco a espada fincada na areia e me jogo na água fria do mar. Com o nado rápido me vejo bem longe da praia, tento descer e buscar ao redor algum resquício de alguém. Talvez aquele infante só esteja me pregando peças com suas alucinações. Mas paro, quando vejo um montículo azulado à frente boiando e sendo arrastado para mais longe no mar. Avanço até ele, quando noto ser um vestido. Puxo com força para retirar de perto da corrente mais forte, e percebo um pequeno corpo vestido a ele. Foi então que conheci o anjo de minha vida. O rosto estava extremamente pálido e ferido com pequenos arranhões no queixo e na bochecha. As mãos vagavam ondulosas em volta do corpo. Parecia uma menina. Não, uma boneca delicada da fina porcelana chinesa. Abracei-a pela cintura e corri meus braços até o ombro dela, para então retomar meu nado até a areia.

Ao chegar, notei que sua respiração não estava corrente, e sem demorar iniciei uma respiração boca - a - boca. Algo estranho pra mim, mas meu amigo de chapéu engraçado me disse que isso poderia salvar a vida de um afogado. Sentir aqueles lábios ressecados e pequenos sobre o meu me fez perceber o quanto aquela menina era frágil e delicada. Quem em sua sã consciência conseguiria fazer mal a esta pequena? Ela precisava ser tratada da forma mais refinada e delicada possível. E em meu coração um desejo imensurável de proteção e apego apoderou-se de minha mente. Essa dama seria minha protegida.

A pequena tossiu e cuspiu a água salgada que impedia sua respiração. Fiquei deslumbrado quando aos poucos os olhos se abriam mostrando orbes de cor curiosa. Violeta. Foi a primeira vez que me perdi no olhar de meu anjo. Ela ainda arfando e mostrando considerável cansaço ergueu o fino braço e tocou com a palma da mão o meu rosto. Creio que não fui somente eu quem se encantou com aquele momento. Senti a ternura e o agradecimento naqueles olhos. O sorriso veio logo após, e desmaiou novamente me deixando frustrado, pois queria ouvir sua voz. Seria esta delicada? Forte e imponente? Seria irritante ou imperiosa? Não posso perder tempo com esses detalhes agora. Tenho que levar esses dois o mais rápido possível a meu amigo Urahara, já que é o único médico decente dessa região.

* * *

-Eles ficarão bem Urahara? – A preocupação de meu jovem amigo era palpável. Hoje de manhã, quando o sol ainda minguava em seu elevar no céu, Ichigo chegava com o galope rápido de seu alazão. Sai muito feliz, já que faz mais de dois meses que não vinha visitar-nos. Mas quando desceu do cavalo ele trouxe ao colo uma menininha e no cavalo um rapaz de longos cabelos avermelhados. Não pareciam estar nada bem. Estavam com desidratação visível e escoriações no corpo todo. Pedi a Tensei para tratá-los e a Yoruichi para trocar suas vestes, já que essas estavam perdidas devido aos rasgos e limo acumulado, provavelmente do mar.

-Estão em repouso, meu amigo! Não precisas se alarmar! Ficarão bem! Mas o relato que vós me contou foi deveras intrigante! Seriam estes fugitivos de algum navio pirata? – Observei meu companheiro franzir o característico cenho e colocar a mão ao queixo para pensar. Esse jovem não recebeu o dom da sabedoria, mas sim das táticas de guerra e a arte da batalha. Enfim, não deve ter passado muita coisa em sua jovem cabecinha.

-Concordo contigo! Mas e agora? Precisarão de asilo! Preciso arranjar um oficio para o rapaz!Ele não fala italiano já que falou em francês! Como irá sobreviver aqui? – Pontuou meu salvador inusitado. Antes que conseguisse pronunciar algo, Yoruichi apareceu acompanhada de uma pequena dama. E confesso, que olhos intrigantes essa menina tem. Meu amigo virou-se e ficou perdido em sua contemplação, enquanto a pequenina reagiu de maneira divertida, tendo o rosto completamente vermelho em questão de instantes em tão somente encarar o rosto abobalhado de Ichigo.

-Muito obrigada por salvar-nos! Serei eternamente grata e endividada convosco! – A menina tem uma voz firme e melodiosa. Pela feição de Ichigo, agradou bastante. A juventude humana é tão interessante.

-Não precisa preocupar-se senhorita! E... Fala italiano? – Sempre notando o óbvio. A jovem riu pela primeira vez. E pela alegria estampada de meu amigo, esses dois terão um futuro promissor juntos.

-Sente-se e conte-nos vossa historia minha menina! – A aura que a envolve é estranhamente forte. Pergunto-me quantas vezes sua alma encarnou nesse mundo, e penso que ela seja um prato cheio para _hollows_ dessa região. Terei que trabalhar essa energia espiritual. Assim como meu amigo, sua energia é fora do comum.

* * *

-Vou destruir a essa sociedade torpe e fraca, com suas tradições atrasadas e erguer uma era de glória e poder, onde eu me levantarei como deus! – Aizen gritava ante todos os que presentes observavam incrédulos ante a cena bizarra criada pelos antigos capitães do Gotei Treze. Yamamoto não saiu do lugar, prevaleceu de queixo erguido e olhos semicerrados. Ichigo tentou avançar, mas foi impedido pelo braço estendido de Byakuya que com um menear de cabeça controlou a ansiedade do rapaz. Neste momento não existiam inimigos além de Aizen e seu grupo. Ali _vaizards, shinigamis_ e exilados eram um só grupo para combater aquela ameaça que colocava não só a _Soul Socyte_ em risco, mas também o mundo humano em perigo.

-Sua trajetória termina aqui Aizen Sousuke, ex-capitão do esquadrão cinco! Sua sentença será a execução no campo de batalha! – O general bateu o cajado e como sinal para o ataque dezenas de _shinigamis_, capitães e tenentes, acompanhados de Ichigo e os _vaizards_ iniciaram o embate, onde soavam o titilar das espadas causando espanto e apreensão aqueles que não participavam da batalha.

* * *

-Tem certeza que não queres descansar? – Perguntei mais uma vez a minha nova protegida que andava com um sorriso estampado no rosto alvo. Com os pés ela brincava com a areia, sacudindo-a para todos os lados como criança que conhecia pela primeira vez a praia. Estava cansado, mas ante o pedido dessa linda dama em observar o lugar de onde eu a salvei, não resisti em atendê-la. Sinceramente, atenderia toda e qualquer petição que saísse desses lábios finos que tive a honra de provar hoje cedo.

-Foi aqui que vós me salvastes? – Sua voz me encanta cada vez que me dirige a palavra. Nunca me senti tão à vontade e descontraído quanto estou agora junto a essa morena. Seus cabelos agora secos e penteados escorriam delicados até o ombro. Uma beleza misteriosa que me encanta cada instante que a vislumbro.

-Sim! Deve ter sido difícil conseguir nadar tanto para fugir daquela embarcação demoníaca! Tiveram muita sorte! Vosso prometido deve ter lutado muito para protegerdes! – Tinha que questionar isso. Afinal, Rukia – ainda não consigo acostumar-me com nome tão diferente – não nos esclareceu qual era sua relação com o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, o tal Renji.

-Prometido? Renji é como irmão pra mim! Achas que temos algum relacionamento além do fraterno? – Direta e maliciosa se me permitiria descrever. Nessas quatro horas que a conheço estou aprendendo o quanto essa linda jovem é esperta e decidida. Mas fico feliz por saber que ela não possui nenhum tipo de enrosco com esse Renji. Isso me abre caminho ao que já idealizava no momento em que esta abriu esses olhos magníficos. Posso estar apressando as coisas, mas nunca senti o que estou vivendo agora. Não vou perder tempo, mesmo porque, não é meu pai mesmo quem disse que deveria desposar logo uma dama para gerar-lhe netos?

-Então não se importaria em ser minha esposa? – Ela riu deliciada com meu próprio rubor. Não sou muito experiente no tato social, não sei fazer rodeios, sou direto e isso às vezes me causa alguns constrangimentos, principalmente quando vou à corte real.

-Mas já?Só nos conhecemos há poucas horas senhor! Como sabes que sou a mulher certa para ser desposada por sua inestimável bravura? – Colocou o rosto próximo ao meu. Por ser baixa, fiquei contemplando o chão junto a ela. Sinto-me desarmado diante desses olhos violeta, que por alguma estranha razão se tornaram azuis. Parece que quando a calma lhe sobrevém, essa coloração a toma.

-Se quiser posso falar sobre minha vida, já que vós já apresentastes a vossa! Assim poderemos ver se nossa união será viável ou não! – Ela sorriu matreira e aproximou mais o rosto ao meu. Com suas delicadas mãos me segurou a cabeça e acariciou meus cabelos. Viajar pelo imenso mar, cavalgar a pleno galope ou jogar-se ante uma cachoeira não se compara a sensação de ter o rosto afagado por essas mãos.

-Não preciso saber nada de ti, a não ser se estás disposto a fazer-me feliz! – Sim, nosso amor não necessita de tempo, pois nos conheceremos aos poucos, e sei que seremos felizes. Meu coração jura por si mesmo que fará tudo para manter esse sorriso doce e misterioso no rosto de minha dama.

-Então concordamos em muita coisa! – Segurei suas mãos que ainda acariciavam meu rosto e me abaixei para ter seus lábios próximos ao meu. Antes de beijá-la esperei a palavra que ela fez menção em dizer-me.

- _Je consens à être votre femme et la promesse de vous rendre heureux!_ – Falou-me em francês e não esperei mais, beijei aqueles lábios vermelhos e cálidos com tamanha paixão, que não resisti tomá-la pela cintura e levantá-la para que o acesso a sua boca fosse mais proveitoso.

* * *

Rukia respirava com sofreguidão enquanto Unohana ainda emanava seu poder sobre a pequena para estancar o sangue que teimava esvair pelo ferimento deixado por Aizen. Levantou o rosto ao céu e presenciou seus amigos serem feridos um a um pela espada ensandecida de Sousuke. Aquele homem fora seu companheiro no passado, e admirava sua concentração e capacidade de liderança. Almejava que aquele homem alcançasse seus ideais e trouxesse progresso a Sereitei, mas agora via seu rosto desfigurado em ódio e repulsa a tudo o que era são e positivo. Sua mente estava morta e a vingança era a única coisa que importava. Voltou-se a pequena novamente e viu os lábios ressecados com a perda de sangue mover e pronunciar com voz embargada e fraca algumas palavras da qual não captou de inicio.

-I-chi não me a-ban-do-ne! Não mor-ra por fa-vor! – Rukia balbuciava inconstante enquanto lutava para sobreviver àqueles ferimentos que pareciam mais intensos do que aparentavam ser. Unohana buscou com os olhos o rapaz de cabelos laranja em meio às fumaça e destroços, e o encontrou encima de um prédio lutando com aquele que foi um capitão um dia. Tousen empurrava com a espada o jovem que apesar de não estar em sua transformação _hollow_ mantinha o poder de sua _reiatsu_ de forma descomunal e imponente, sobressaindo as dos outros ao redor. Aquele rapaz tinha poder para ser o mais poderoso capitão da Sereitei. O que Yamamoto faria com ele ainda era um mistério. Ficou curiosa quando o velho capitão trouxe a _Soul Socyte_ o antigo exilado Urahara e seus companheiros para conversarem aparentemente amistosamente. Não acreditava que eles seriam condenados a algo mais que seu próprio exílio, mas pensou que o general os convocou para que relatassem sobre o estilo de vida daquele rapaz. Olhou novamente com ternura a menina e lembrou-se de quão tímida era ela nas poucas vezes que a conheceu. Tinha sido adotada por uma das quatro famílias nobre mais influente de Sereitei. E sabia que não deveria ser fácil manter-se ante eles devido ter vindo de Rukongai, um lugar de pobreza extrema e desumana que infelizmente ainda existia no mundo das almas.

* * *

-Vós o quê?Nem conhecesse esse homem e vai casar-se com ele? – Renji gritava comigo a plenos pulmões. Nunca foi um ser de recato, mas assim já é demais. Estamos em casa alheia e precisamos ao menos manter a dignidade diante de nossos bem feitores. Estapeei o rosto de meu amigo para que ele voltasse a si.

-Lembre-se onde estamos Renji! Não quero que pensem que somos degenerados e sem consideração! Ichigo salvou-nos a vida! Deve respeito e sua vida a ele! – Transmiti segurança para meu companheiro de jornada. Conheço-o desde os meus cinco anos, quando lutávamos para sobreviver nas ruas sujas e esquecidas do interior da França. Nunca conheci meus pais ou o calor de uma família. Aprendi a aproveitar todo e qualquer momento bom que me sobreviesse, e sinto que finalmente conseguirei saber o que é ter uma família.

-Esta equivocada _shorty_!Isso é muito arriscado! Não é só porque esse homem nos salvou que permitirei que vós caseis com ele sem preocupar-se com quem ele realmente seja! – Tomou meus ombros e me olhou perspicaz. Sei o quanto Renji importa-se comigo, mas sei que posso confiar em Ichigo também.

-Hum!Ele é um dos melhores cavaleiros da guarda real italiana, sua família é uma importante mercante dessa área. Perdeu sua mãe quando ainda era pequeno. Tem seis irmãos onde cinco tem cargos políticos nos povoados dessa região. Não gosta de levar desaforos para casa e é um pouco esquentado e ansioso quando está enfrentando alguém. Luta pela justiça e detesta as injustiças causadas pelos nobres aos povoados de pouco recurso. Salvou o dono desta casa. Tem um pequeno cacoete de esfregar os cabelos quando está nervoso e franzir o cenho praticamente o tempo todo. Seu corpo possui algumas marcas de batalha. Possui um físico bem feito e um calor inesquecível. Seu hálito é um misto de hortelã e suas mãos são firmes e protetoras. Quando dorme costuma sorrir e vira-se constantemente à noite, mas sempre me aperta contra si para mostrar que não preciso me preocupar. Sussurra aos meus ouvidos que me protegerá e beija minha nuca me desejando boa noite antes de sucumbir ao sono! – Termino meu relato ao meu amigo que boquiaberto fez menção várias vezes de falar algo, mas nenhuma palavra lhe sobreveio. Renji ficou desacordado por quatro dias, e esses foram os melhores dias da minha vida. Ichigo não perdeu tempo e nos casamos no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos. Urahara gentilmente nos permitiu pousar num quarto de hóspedes e tive minha núpcias com aquele que já se tornou o ser mais importante pra mim. Ichigo me mostrou a cidade de Florença, me apresentou a pessoas que desconheço e não vi um só momento o sorriso sair de seu rosto. Sinto que a felicidade não só me inunda como também a ele.

-Co-mo é? Quer di-zer que se deitou com ele sem casar-se? – Acho que será difícil fazer Renji entender o obvio, mas não posso culpá-lo ele nunca foi muito inteligente mesmo.

-Não Renji! Eu me casei com Ichigo!Queríamos aguardar vós acordar, mas Urahara nos disse que vós não despertaríeis em menos de três dias. Então não esperamos e fizemos uma celebração simples. Ichigo já me mostrou onde iremos morar, só estou aguardando ele retornar da casa da família dele para que nos mudemos! E vós vireis conosco! – O espanto de meu amigo foi bem engraçado. Mas estou tão feliz que nada me tira essa alegria da alma.

* * *

Ichigo feria-se mais do que o inimigo que rapidamente avançava com a espada. Apesar de não abrir os olhos, tinha os movimentos perfeitos e certeiros. Não errava os golpes, e só não eram mortais, pois a destreza de Ichigo era posta em prática no momento dos embates.

Byakuya ainda terminava com um _espada –_ _hollow_ super evoluído, criado por Aizen – enquanto observava o rapaz ruivo ao lado a alguns metros. Estava curioso por saber como era aquele homem que colocou toda a Sereitei em polvorosa. Ainda rememorava a reunião e a decisão de Yamamoto. Não estava de acordo com aquela decisão, achava que era cedo e deveriam pensar melhor no assunto. Mas apesar de sua contrariedade ante o assunto, não objetaria em obedecer às ordens que lhe foram outorgadas. Jogou o corpo do inimigo para frente e numa vislumbrada rápida observou a pequena irmã, que na verdade era sua cunhada, lutar para sobreviver aos cuidados da capitã do quarto batalhão. Não permitiria que Aizen saísse intocado nessa luta. Olhou novamente o rapaz mutante, era assim que o considerava por não saber em que classe o qualificar se humano, _shinigami_ ou _hollow_, já que poderia ser enquadrado em qualquer um desses, desferir um golpe certeiro em Tousen. A ira em seus olhos era palpável. Mas não era somente este sentimento que podia perceber nele. Tinha também um amor e uma paixão declarada quando este observava de relance à pequena _shinigami_ recostada ao longe. Era possível sentir sua admiração e carinho pela menina. Quando o viu pala primeira vez sentiu vontade de destruí-lo, mas ao notar a felicidade que nunca presenciou no rosto da irmã, ele percebeu que havia perdido aquela batalha muito antes de enfrentá-la. Sua irmã era feliz ao lado daquele moleque, não podia negar. Lembrou-se da promessa que fez a falecida esposa de ser um bom irmão a menina, já que esta não havia conseguido ser. Pensou no quanto a pequena sofreu sozinha em Rukongai, como um carma que a perseguia sempre. Não tinham o direito de lembrar-se de seu passado humano, mas muitos _shinigamis_ com problemas com suas _reiatsus_ sonhavam com suas vidas passadas. Sabia o quanto a menina sofrera com esses pesadelos, mas nunca os lembrava quando acordava. E agora admitia que somente uma pessoa pudesse livrá-la daquele sofrimento. Seria a mesma pessoa que a libertou no passado. Não poderia lutar contra o ser mais poderoso, até mesmo que um deus da morte, o destino.

* * *

-Perdoe-me Rukia!Minha família não aceitou meu casamento! E pior de tudo é que me comprometeram com uma dama da cidade que dizem não poder rechaçar! Não sei o que fazer! – Ichigo me despejava com dor no rosto bonito da qual me apaixonei. Sempre soube que minha vida não seria fácil, mas jamais pensei que quisessem me tirar esse bem tão precioso que é ter uma família, pois é assim que me sinto com Ichigo. Ele me mostrou um mundo novo, cheio de paz e de alegria. Cada dia é uma descoberta maravilhosa. Ele faz as coisas simples parecerem majestosas. Não quero e não vou perder isso. Vou lutar por esse amor ainda que seja considerada errada pela casta sociedade em que viveremos.

-Então se case! Eu sempre serei vossa esposa, não importa o que eles nos digam! Não vou deixar vós por nada deste mundo! – Joguei-me sobre ele e o abracei com paixão. Ichigo correspondeu e me beijou com delicadeza e ternura.

-Obrigado Rukia! Vós sempre sereis minha única esposa! Comprei uma casinha confortável próximo de Florença! Virei todos os dias ficar convosco! Ninguém me impedirá de viver com minha mulher! Também consegui um emprego para Renji na casa da minha dita prometida, assim ele poderá te dizer como me comporto ante eles e que não trairei nosso amor! Só me casarei no papel com essa dama, não a tocarei jamais! Prometo pela minha honra! Só vós sereis minha esposa! – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Lagrimas que não pude conter escorreu em meu rosto. Sei que será difícil para mantermos esse relacionamento, mas não vou permitir que me tirem a única oportunidade de ser feliz.

-Sim meu amor!Estarei esperando todo o dia a porta o vosso retorno! – Voltamos a nos beijar e senti que tudo o que precisava em minha vida estava ali junto ao meu salvador, junto a Ichigo.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Riccione** é uma comuna italiana da região da Emília-Romanha, província de Rimini, com cerca de 32.991 habitantes. Estende-se por uma área de 17 km², tendo uma densidade populacional de 1941 hab/km². Faz fronteira com Coriano, Misano Adriatico, Rimini (Wikipédia). No passado era uma área marítima importante da Itália.

**Je consens à être votre femme et la promesse de vous rendre heureux**! = Eu concordo em ser vossa esposa e prometo fazê-lo feliz! (ou próximo a isso!)

* * *

**Perdoem-me pelos erros, acho que não fui muito feliz nas colocações verbais do texto sobre o passado!Nunca fui boa nisso!Tenho que estudar mais!kkkkk!Espero que curtam esse cap!Quero finalizar essa fic com chave de ouro, já que foi minha primeirinha!Beijocas a todos e não esqueçam os reviews!**

**JJ**  
**^_^ PS: Estou postando uma semana sim outra não devido meu pouco tempo, mas não vou passar disso!Beleza?**


	24. Continuidade

**Bem, enfim o penúltimo capítulo desta fic!O final será um epílogo, mais pra sabermos como tudo ficou!O que dizer?Aprendi muito com esta estória!Afinal foi a que me debutou no mundo fanwriter!Estou super feliz pelos frutos que colhi!Claro que tem um monte de coisas erradas e meio soltas!Mas já me deu um parâmetro e uma dica de como devo escrever!Vamos dizer, que encontrei meu próprio estilo de escrever!**

* * *

-Apesar de jovem, este rapaz deixará irmãs, pai e amigos para trás!Seu espírito repousara na imensidão do Universo e se tornara um com os elementos naturais! Que descanse em paz jovem Kurosaki Ichigo! – O ancião finalizava a cerimônia fúnebre do mais jovem dos Kurosaki.

-Onii-_chan_?Por quê?Onii-_chan_? – Yuzu tremia desconsolada com a tristeza de perder seu irmão mais velho de forma precoce e descabida. Uma tragédia com um suposto terremoto.

-Ichi-_nii_!Vamos Yuzu, não temos mais nada que fazer aqui!Tenho certeza que Ichi-_nii_ não vai querer que fiquemos chorando por ele! – Karin mostrava-se forte nas palavras, mas as lagrimas consumiam seu rosto infantil. Era a que mais sofria, mas não queria fraquejar, precisava ajudar a irmã gêmea a seguir em frente. Foram ambas amparadas por amigos e familiares.

-Kuro-saki-_kun_!E-u que-ro ir com você!Kurosaki-_kun_! – Inoue de joelhos frente à foto rodeada de flores, mostrava o rosto juvenil e cheio de vida daquele que foi seu amor não correspondido. – Porque Tatsuki-_chan_? Porque o Kurosaki-_kun_ morreu? – Buscava apoio na melhor amiga que também não sabia como controlar as teimosas lagrimas.

-Isso eu não sei Hime!Mas chorar não ira trazê-lo de volta!Vem!Precisamos apoiar as gêmeas, elas mais do que ninguém estão sofrendo muito a perda do irmão! – Tatsuki olhou mais uma vez a imagem do melhor amigo e companheiro de _karatê_. Não sorria e tinha o cenho levemente franzido como de costume. Jamais tornaria a ver novamente essa cara _bad boy_, mas que no fundo sabia ser um rapaz carinhoso e protetor. Sabia que a dor da perca da mãe o havia feito ser amargo e sem retorno. Por um momento, pensou que Rukia conseguisse livrá-lo disso, mas a dura realidade lhe mostrou que nem sempre o que ansiamos seja realizável. Puxou a amiga pelo braço e a menina deixou-se ser levada.

Mais afastado de todos estava o pai de Kurosaki. Fumando sem parar, Ishin observava uma bela cerejeira que pendia acima do tumulo de sua esposa e agora de seu filho também.

-Acha que ele me perdoou Urahara-_san_? – Soprou a fumaça para o canto, observando de soslaio o amigo de chapéu listrado que descansava as costas contra a arvore ao lado de Kurosaki.

-Sabe que ele já lhe perdoou há muito tempo, Terônio-_san_!Afinal, já não é mais aquele velho bispo, agora é um _shinigami_! Seu espírito está livre e evoluído, como tem que ser! – Falava pausado e baixo o _shinigami_ exilado no mundo humano.

-Mas e Masaki?Ela conseguira livrar-se desse pesadelo?Sabe o quanto lutei para estar sempre ao lado dela quando voltada a esse mundo?Se não fosse por você... Nem sei o que seria de nós!Teríamos nos tornado _hollow_ e estaríamos mortos há muito tempo! – Confidenciou Ishin soprando mais um pouco de fumaça e de forma elegante tragou mais uma vez o cigarro.

-Esse sempre foi o desejo dele Ishin-_san_!E você foi um excelente pai para Kurosaki-_kun_! – Virou-se para o amigo e pousou a mão no ombro do doutor que parecia mais pálido e sombrio que antes. A perca do filho fora um golpe muito forte ate mesmo para o bravo Kurosaki Ishin.

-E o que será de Ichigo? – Perguntou desanimado.

-Eu mesmo me encarregarei do treinamento dele!Ah!E já basta de tanto drama, não Ishin-_san_? Ichigo está bem melhor do que todos nós!Afinal ele tem uma vaga de _taichou_ e a mão da princesa Kuchiki!O que mais ele iria querer? – Sorriu o loiro mostrando os antes escondidos olhos verdes que possuíam um brilho assassino.

-Esse é meu garoto!Queria poder contar as minhas meninas!Mas um dia elas irão entender! E Kuchiki-_san_? Melhorou do ferimento? Fiquei sabendo que a marca não será possível de cicatrizar por inteiro, mesmo com o poder de Unohana _taichou_! Esse Aizen não prestava mesmo!Como ousou tocar na minha terceira filha? – Mais animado Ishin pulava e juntava as mãos de forma cômica ao mencionar a nora que tanto amava.

-Ya, ya!Esses dois nem se lembram que tivemos uma das guerras mais memoráveis deste mundo e outros dois! Nunca imaginei que o jovem mestre fosse tão poderoso a ponto de derrotar Aizen!Até eu não conseguiria! – Riu alto chamando a atenção de alguns presentes no funeral que olharam com ar reprovador para os dois.

-Não se esqueça que estamos no funeral do corpo de meu filho!Mantenha-me informado!E quando meus filhos me derem netos, não se esqueça de me avisar para que eu possa pessoalmente felicitá-los! – O médico sorriu ao amigo e tocou a mão que ainda pousava em seu ombro. O olhar cúmplice mostrou uma amizade conquistada a dezenas de décadas atrás.

-Com toda certeza velho amigo! Cuide-se!E mande minhas condolências a suas adoráveis filhas! – E com o soprar do vento e a chuva de pétalas de _sakuras_, Urahara sumiu de diante de Ishin que contemplava o céu, agora com um sorriso de satisfação e felicidade.

-Logo nos veremos, minha doce Masaki!Cuide bem de nosso filho enquanto isso! – Virou-se e andou vagaroso até os amigos que lhe davam os pêsames por perder seu primogênito.

* * *

-Por que raios, preciso usar essa coisa ridícula no meu cabelo?Já disse que não vou seguir essas regras estúpidas de sua família!Ai!Sua baixinha do demônio!Isso dói sabia? – O meu cunhado esfregava o estômago que acabara de receber um soco de minha irmã. Parece que o destino de minha família ficou a mercê desse infante irrelevante. Mas o que fazer se foi ele quem destruiu a maior ameaça que a _Soul Socyte_ já enfrentou? E também ser o marido de Rukia desde muito antes de nascer como esse moleque?

-Não fale assim dos adereços nobres de minha família! _Nii-sama_ os usa e mostra sua honorável presença e respeito à tradição!Então vista logo o seu traje se não quiser que eu quebre todos os seus ossos! – Minha pequena irmã, apesar da briga sem sentido com meu cunhado, tem o rosto iluminado. Sinto que a beleza e a sagacidade a preencheram. De alguma forma se vê mais bonita e maternal. Hum. Creio que breve teremos um sucessor a família. Pelo menos pra isso esse _rioka_ presta.

-Kuchiki _taichou_!O Comandante está chamando o senhor e o futuro casal. A cerimônia vai começar daqui a duas horas, mas antes ele queria dar uma palavrinha com vocês! – Meu subordinado Renji apontou de forma descuidada para Kurosaki. Às vezes penso que deveria estar ébrio quando o aceitei para _fukataichou_.

-Então vamos!Não quero que pensem que somos desconsiderados por chegar atrasados! – Pontuei e recebi um de acordo através do meneio de minha irmã. O noivo dela franziu de forma desrespeitosa o cenho para mim. Esse garoto vai ter que ser reeducado. Também, o que queria eu de alguém depravado como Kurosaki Ishin para pai do infante?

-Já o acompanhamos _nii-sama_! – Voltei-me para trás e vi a troca de olhares que ambos deram um ao outro. O preparo das vestes núpciais de minha irmã já estão praticamente pronto, não sei por que a insistência dela em ajudar esse garoto a vestir-se. Enfim, tenho mais o que fazer.

* * *

-Nunca mais destrate meu _nii-sama_ Ichigo! Afinal ele é o líder de nossa família e será seu mentor como aspirante a _taichou_! Deve respeitá-lo! – Minha baixinha me lembrava o terrível destino que me deram. Ainda bem que Urahara estará aqui para me treinar, senão eu pegaria essa nanica e sumiria para qualquer outro lugar que não Sereitei. São tão cheios de regras que irrita.

-_Aff_!Ok!Mas e você? Não vai se trocar não? Quer se casar assim? Por mim, indiferente!Mas não é você quem diz que devemos seguir as ditas regras e tudo mais? – Sorrio para minha pequena _shinigami_ e recebo um soco no estômago. Se eu não tomar cuidado vou perdê-lo logo, logo.

-Idiota!É claro que vou me trocar!Mas não queria que você fizesse besteiras na frente de _nii-sama_!Tem certeza que não está sentindo nenhuma dor? – Agora que ela vem se lembrar disso? Depois de vários socos e pontapés no meu pobre corpo de combatente.

-Vou precisar de cuidados especiais Kuchiki-_sama_!E como você foi à culpada da maioria de meus ferimentos, o mínimo que pode fazer é me dar o que quero! – Deliciosa pequena, pela carinha e corar na bochecha, entendeu muito bem o que quero dizer.

-_Baka_!Deixa de ser bobo Ichigo!Além do mais... Teremos nossa lua de mel, então saiba esperar! – Me chutou, selou meus lábios de forma doce mas insuficiente, já que durou poucos segundos e sumiu das minhas vistas.

-Ah nanica! Vai ter que gemer muito pra que eu possa te perdoar disso! – Essa noite ela vai saber exatamente o quão imperdoável é subestimar um Kurosaki. Espero que as meninas estejam bem. Aquele velho idiota. Tenho pena delas. Mas não posso levá-las pra cá. Não agora. Vivam em paz e sejam felizes como eu estou sendo.

* * *

**Dois dias atrás...**

-E agora _soutaichou_? Ver sua tropa sendo derrotada a barrocada por meus soldados não soa ultrajante? Vamos, sorria pelo menos um pouco! – Aizen tinha o velho capitão jogado à frente, o braço esquerdo estava pela metade. O golpe desferido pelo inimigo havia decepado o antebraço, lançando assim a espada mais poderosa de Sereitei ao longe. Mas mesmo diante da possível morte, Yamamoto não se curvava a teimosia de Sousuke. Sem mexer um músculo observou o duplo golpe que Aizen sofria pelas espadas de Byakuya e Ichigo.

-Ora, ora! Acham mesmo que com essas espadas infames serão capazes de me destruir? – Vangloriando-se de seu próprio poder não pode ouvir as palavras balbuciadas pelo moribundo Tousen. Tarde demais, atrás Aizen foi atacado mais uma vez pela espada de Kurosaki e a sua frente viu uma chuva de _sakuras_ que se tornaram lâminas afiadas, envolver completamente o seu corpo. Tousen sucumbiu, enquanto a sua volta as baixas do lado dos aliados de Aizen ameaçavam findar aquela guerra desnecessária.

-Mui-to bem ga-ro-tos! Mas não creio que isso seja suficiente! – A recuperação foi monstruosamente rápida, mas não foi surpresa para Kuchiki Byakuya que já preparava o próximo golpe. Ichigo vendo a confiança no rosto do rapaz posicionou-se para uma investida mais, mas teve os olhos enevoados quando perdeu de vista a localização de Aizen a sua frente, mas que logo reencontrou no lugar menos esperado.

-RUKIA? – Usou todo o seu poder para chegar rápido a menina que jazia no chão, enquanto a capitã da equipe quatro era lançada contra a parede. Aizen pegou a morena pelos cabelos e não se importando com os gemidos de dor da mesma a lança para o alto e alça a espada para perfurá-la quando essa caísse. Mas algo entrou na frente do corpo quase inerte da pequena _shinigami_ e foi perfurada pela espada do inimigo. Aizen ainda esboçou um sorriso, mas logo fez uma cara de dor estrema quando olhou para sua barriga e viu o tremendo buraco causado pelo _cero_ que Ichigo enviou com a mão livre. Rukia foi colhida por Byakuya.

-Co-mo?Isso é im-pos-sivel!E-u tenho o po-der supre-mo! – O sangue jorrava pelo ferimento e as pernas de Aizen balançavam lutando para não cair diante do inimigo que arfava ainda com a espada presa a sua barriga.

-Nun-ca mais to-que em minha mulher!Nunca mais! – Tombou sem forças nenhuma. O corpo do rapaz voltou à forma humana e sucumbiu. A vida ali existente foi completamente exaurida. Aizen tombou nos próprios joelhos e antes dos olhos escurecerem soltou seu último comentário.

-Jamais imaginei que um romance idiota fosse capaz de vencer a razão!Ja-mais ad-mitirei... ja-mai... – E tombou o corpo pesado com a transformação sofrida. Morria assim aquele que fora capaz de levantar a espada contra a _Soul Socyte_.

-Ichi-go?Ichi-go? – Balbuciava de forma fraca a pequena _shinigami_ no colo do irmão mais velho. Este observou o espírito do rapaz sair de seu já exaurido corpo humano, surgindo completamente com _shinigami_ encaminhar-se até ele devagar. Aproximou-se e sem palavras tomou de forma possessiva a menina do colo do líder Kuchiki. E sem cerimônias ou pouco importando com o ambiente de guerra beijou a garota com urgência.

-Estou aqui meu anjo! Estou aqui! – Sorriu quando a pequena abriu devagar os olhos violetas e a boquinha avermelhada tanto pelo sangue quanto pelo beijo que recebeu do ruivo.

-On-de a-cha que está?Isso aqui é uma guer-ra! – Novamente teve os lábios tomados pela fúria e paixão do rapaz. Todos ao redor bateram palmas. A guerra acabou e o amor foi vitorioso.

* * *

-Estamos aqui reunidos nessa solene reunião de almas para iniciar a cerimônia nupcial de Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia! Lembrando que daqui a dois anos, a Central 46 promulgará a sentença dos réus, ante sua culpa em ter reencarnado sem permissão da _Soul Socyte_, e a Urahara e seu grupo por permitir esse ultraje! Mas vamos à cerimônia! Kurosaki Ichigo você aceita Kuchiki Rukia, como sua legitima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na vida e na morte por toda a eternidade? – Yamamoto-_sama_ citava os votos que mal consigo memorizar já que as lágrimas embaçam minhas vistas. Meus amigos e minha família estão atrás de nós esperando com alegria a consumação de meu casamento com Ichigo.

-Sim! Eu aceito! – Ichigo sorriu com ternura pra mim. O sorriso que me encantou desde a primeira vez que o conheci. Minhas mãos tremem na seda pura e alva de meu _kimono_ nupcial. Se meus cabelos não estivessem presos na tiara, os teria colocado a frente de meu tosto para que ninguém me veja chorando. O véu que cobre meu rosto é tão fino e delicado que não me protege desse constrangimento público. Mas como não chorar diante do amor de minha vida?

- Kuchiki Rukia você aceita Kurosaki Ichigo, como seu legitimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na vida e na morte por toda a eternidade? – Minha vez de responder e vejo uma pequena e solitária lágrima fugir do rosto bronzeado de meu noivo. Nosso sentimento é recíproco.

-Aceito! – E esquecendo-me de esperar a permissão de Yamamoto-_sama_, me adiantei e puxei meu véu para selar meu amado matrimonio com um beijo. Nem preciso dizer que fui prontamente correspondida. Ichigo tomou minha cintura e senti que toda dor que já passei até aqui valeu a pena para ter esse momento maravilhoso com a minha alma gêmea.

* * *

**Devem estar lembrando de um monte de coisas que deixei pra trás... mas é a vida!kkkkk!Espero que me mandem reviews e dessa vez, semana que vem postarei sem falta o último capítulo!Muito obrigada por lerem!Beijocas,**  
**JJ**


	25. Epílogo

**Primeiro quero agradeçer de coração a minha nakama Amanda Catarina, que me apoiou muito com suas dicas e ensinamentos! Essa fic foi minha primeira, e será a primeira em finalizar!Sei que cometi milhares de erros e gafes, e por isso peço a paciência de todos e compreensão de que vou melhorar nas minhas próximas fics!Fiquei super feliz por ter escrito essa estória que saiu de minha louca cabecinha. Agradeço a essa cabeça também! ^-^**

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram essa fic e a meus queridos nakamas que consegui ao longo desses meses de escrita. Abraço e beijo especial a:**  
**xTaSaxProductionx,Nini, Luna,Paulo23, Sora Yumiko**

**Cada uma de vocês foram responsáveis pela minha vontade de escrever mais e melhor. Ofereço a vocês o último capítulo dessa louca aventura de amor entre Ichigo e Rukia, onde nem o tempo foi capaz de separar!Beijos,**

**JJ**

* * *

A água descia lentamente pelo pequeno bambu, que ao estar completamente cheio desaba, para novamente tomar sua posição transversal. A pequena fonte tinha suas águas cristalinas e peixinhos coloridos brincavam nela fazendo o balançar mais harmonioso. Um ou outro passarinho quebrava aquele silêncio rodeado e ameixeiras floridas. Uma borboleta negra passou pela fonte, desviou de um pequeno pássaro que pulava em um galho e sobrevoou uma pequena cabana de estilo simples, confortável e acolhedor. Possui apenas uma janelinha que estava entreaberta; ao seu lado uma porta de madeira trabalhada tinha um entalhe do brasão da família Kuchiki. A enorme borboleta entrou pela janelinha e sem cerimônias rodopiou pelo teto em busca de atenção. Abaixo dela não havia móvel nenhum, salvo um _futon_ de casal com duas pessoas escondidas embaixo de um fino lençol. Diferente do ambiente externo a cabana, o lugar não estava em completo silêncio, pois gemidos e gritinhos constantemente cortavam a paz do lugar. Algumas palavras foram balbuciadas com força e sensualidade o que assustou um pouco a borboleta mensageira. Ela aguardou os sons amenizarem para se aproximar mais, mas voltou ao teto quando um homem de cabelos laranja se levantou bruscamente derrubando o lençol e mostrando que uma pequena garota de cabelos curtos e negro, completamente nua, estava deitada abaixo do rapaz. Ele sorriu para ela e colocou-se de joelhos a frente da jovem. Com urgência colou o corpo grande e suado ao da shinigami de olhos violetas. Retornaram aos gemidos e posições estranhas àquela que era a única a presenciar aquela cena. A borboleta já impaciente resolveu arriscar e aproximar-se do casal que sequer notou o pequeno ser em volta deles. Ela pousou delicadamente nas costas do rapaz, mas teve que rapidamente sair, pois as ágeis mãozinhas da garota escorregavam sobre o torso nu e as costas do jovem. Insistente, ela resolveu aproximar-se pela frente para que fosse notada pelo casal, mas ambos estavam de olhos fechados, com as pálpebras muito apertadas e um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Tremeram e a shinigami gritou sôfrega um nome. "Ichigo" foi o que a borboleta conseguiu captar no meio daqueles gemidos, risadas e gritos duplos. Então os olhos violetas voltaram a se abrir e pelo espanto estampado no rosto alvo da pequena moreninha, ela a havia notado. A borboleta alegremente rodopiou o corpo do rapaz, que acabava de ser empurrado para sair de cima da jovem, e pousou delicadamente no dedo indicador oferecido pela shinigami. Conseguiria finalmente passar a mensagem aquele casal tão diferente para o pequeno ser.

* * *

-O que esses chatos querem agora, Ru? – Meu querido marido mais uma vez mostrava o desinteresse pelas importantes mensagens da Sereitei. Quando ele vai entender que precisa ser mais responsável? Afinal, se pretende mesmo tomar conta do esquadrão cinco, terá que acostumar-se com essas formalidades. Mas ele será sempre esse delicioso "cabeça oca".

-Amor, eles querem você na sala do _soutaichou_ às onze horas de hoje! Ou seja, precisamos retornar pra mansão e preparar suas roupas! Pelo teor da mensagem, será de suma importância! Será que...? Será que já lavraram a sentença? – Pergunto preocupada já me cobrindo com o meu _hakama_, única veste que tenho por perto, já que o exagerado e nada paciente morango jogou o restante de minhas roupas em algum lugar da casa. Provavelmente perto da porta. A expressão relaxada de Ichigo foi se dissipando e trazendo o famoso cenho franzido a minha frente. Ele bufou, como se isso fosse minha culpa e me olhou de soslaio com um pouco de raiva. Se não quiserem ter inimizade com meu marido, nunca interrompam seu momento de prazer.

-Já não estava decido? Mas que droga! Não posso nem sequer fazer amor com minha mulher em paz! Vou ter que arrumar uma cabana em Rukongai, pra eles me deixarem viver a MINHA vida? – Paciência não se aplica ao meu nada modesto marido. Acaricio o braço flexionado dele, e sinto a rija musculatura repleta de gotinhas de suor para tentar acalmá-lo. Não posso culpá-lo, ele tem razão. Acabamos de nos reencontrar após uma missão de quinze dias de nossos esquadrões. Infelizmente não consegui convencer meu _nii-sama_ a deixar Ichigo na equipe treze; ele me disse que não conseguiríamos nos concentrar no trabalho. Até que concordo, pois toda vez que nossas missões se cruzam, Ichigo inventa qualquer coisa para ficarmos sozinhos e me arrebatar com suas loucuras para fazermos amor.

-Tenho certeza que será uma boa notícia Ichi! Afinal, condenado você já não pode ser mais!Já se passaram dois anos e ninguém é a favor nem da sua condenação, nem de Urahara-_san_!Mas precisamos manter o protocolo, e firmar o que foi decido pela Central 46! – Expliquei, apesar de saber que ele não prestou atenção em uma só palavra que falei, pois quando ele tem essa coloração dourada nos olhos e esse sorriso sem vergonha no rosto, nada tira sua atenção. É claro que fico feliz por saber que sou eu o motivo de sua concentração, ou distração... Mas ele deveria me ajudar de vez em quando. Só no mês passado recebi duas advertências verbais – se posso chamar de advertência, foi mais um comentário – de Ukitake _taichou_, por ter chegado atrasada no meu escritório. Agora sou _fukataichou_ da equipe treze. E adivinhem só quem foi o causador do atraso? Meu insaciável marido.

-A única coisa que quero é curtir minha família! Ainda tenho que levar nosso pequeno pra meu velho conhecer! Ele já esta cobrando desde que Kaien nasceu! Não tenho mais nenhuma desculpa pra dar! Vou dizer que você não quer mostrar nosso filho! – Apontou descaradamente o dedo na minha cara. Até parece! Toda vez que peço pra levarmos nosso bebê pro avô dar uma olhada, ele inventa de sairmos para alguma aventura sexual.

-Você que é o culpado seu idiota tarado! Se pensasse mais em suas responsabilidades, seus familiares do mundo humano não teriam que ficar esperando sentado pra nos ver! – Joguei na cara de meu agora irritado, com uma veia saltitante na fronte, marido. Ele me jogou no _futon_ sem me deixar tempo de reclamar e abocanhou meu pescoço e depois meus lábios. Acho que nunca vou conseguir fazê-lo enjoar de mim.

-Sei de minhas responsabilidades, nanica!Uma delas é satisfazer MINHA ESPOSA!Outra delas é estar presente em todos os poucos dias disponíveis com MEU FILHO! Sem esquecer-me de salvar os traseiros daqueles "almofadinhas" da Central, já que sou o guarda costas deles... Além de meus afazeres diários impostos pelo meu _taichou_ e CUNHADO, que inventou de me atazanar só pra que eu não consiga ficar perto de minha família! – Soltou irritadiço. Os olhos amendoados e cheios de vida me fitaram, e creio que me faltou ar, pois não consegui arranjar argumentos para rebatê-lo. Apesar de nossa constante distância por causa de nossas obrigações, Ichigo nunca me deixou sozinha quando preciso de apoio, de amor, de carinho, ou mesmo um ombro para descansar. Meu bebê, agora de quase um ano e meio, adora brincar com o maior herói da curta vida dele; o pai. Ichigo é apaixonado por Kaien. Brinca e mima nosso filho como se fosse o ser mais importante do Universo, e ele é. Agarrei a cabeça de Ichi e o puxei pra perto para tomar esses lábios que tanto amo e desejo. Ichigo é minha vida e razão de viver. Nunca me imaginei tão feliz e completa.

-Ok moranguinho, mas vamos tentar levar Kaien esse final de semana! Yuzu deve estar super chateada com tudo isso! – Yuzu e Karin agora sabem de nossa vida aqui na _Soul Socyte_. Foi engraçado, pois achei que elas surtariam quando soubessem, mas pelo contrário, ficaram muito felizes e aceitaram com muita naturalidade. Soltei beijinhos na bochecha e no pescoço de meu doce marido. Algumas marquinhas começavam a aparecer. Acho que exagerei novamente. Ichigo vai ser zoado por Renji por causa delas. Mas não deu pra evitar! Quero que cada pedaço do corpo de Ichigo deixe claro a todos que o vejam, que ele é meu e de ninguém mais. Ok!Estou pegando o mau costume de meu marido, ser possessivo.

-Hum!Pena que falta só uma hora pra tal reunião, senão eu te mostraria quem é o moranguinho, senhora Kurosaki! – Voltamos a nos beijar e sabe, não queria que esses momentos terminassem, mas temos um pequeno para cuidar. Amo muito minha família. O presente mais lindo e inestimável que Ichigo me deu.

* * *

-Está atrasado cinco minutos Kurosaki! – Byakuya me chamava pela enésima vez à atenção por chegar, segundo ele, atrasado. Por favor, cinco minutos é atraso? Posiciono-me ao lado dos _taichous_ que estavam reunidos esperando o velho começar a tal reunião. Pelo jeito de Kyouraku-_san_ é importante, pois não esta fazendo as famosas gracinhas cotidianas. Será que devo me preocupar?

-Podemos iniciar a reunião! – O velho chegou sei lá de onde – ele sempre faz isso – para começarmos essas maçantes reuniões que tenho que participar, já que sou aspirante a _taichou_ da equipe cinco. Sugestão de meu querido cunhado para que eu estivesse inteirado de todos os procedimentos da Sereitei.

-Qual a pauta de hoje _soutaichou_? Não nos foi informado! – O grandão, Komamura-_san_, questionou Yamamoto com cara de poucos amigos. Ele tem estado meio nervosinho ultimamente, creio que seja a Lua cheia... Ele sempre fica esquisitão nesses dias.

-Correto Komamura _taichou! _A pedido da Central 46, essa reunião extraordinária foi convocada para expor a sentença quanto ao caso dos ex _taichou_ Urahara Kisuki, Shihoim Yoruichi, Tsukabishi Tessai e o ex humano Kurosaki Ichigo por usarem os poderes _shinigami _para reencarnar várias vezes seguidas sem autorização da Sereitei! – Agora sim não tenho dúvidas, a coisa vai esquentar. Droga! Eles não podem me condenar, certo? Se for o caso, pego Rukia e Kaien e sumo daqui. Ninguém nunca vai nos encontrar, mas por nada do mundo deixo minha família.

-E qual foi o veredicto Yamamoto _soutaichou_? – Unohana-_san_ está calma como sempre, mas confesso que sinto vontade de fugir. Usar _shumpo_ é moleza, afinal não é a toa que estou sendo conhecido como o _shinigami_ mais veloz de todos os tempos na _Soul Socyte_.

-Assim que Urahara e os outros chegarem informarei! Ah!Aí estão! – Vi entrar meu velho e fiel amigo entrar pela imensa porta de madeira. Atrás dele vinha Yoruichi-_san_ e Tessai. Estou muito nervoso. Será que realmente irão nos condenar? Se assim for, vou pedir para que seja o único responsabilizado, afinal foi por minha causa que Urahara está sendo julgado por eles. Fiz por Rukia, e não vou negar que faria tudo outra vez. Estar com ela e formar nossa família, é muito melhor do que jamais imaginei. Não permitirei que ninguém, seja ele quem for, atrapalhe a felicidade de minha família, nem que pra isso tenha que enfrentar a _Soul Socyte_ inteira.

-Muito bem, então nos diga _soutaichou_, estamos loucos para saber o que os velhinhos decidiram! – Kyouraku-_san_ como sempre apressado e relaxado. Depois, eu é que sou o garoto problema.

-A decisão foi unânime na Central! Kurosaki, Urahara, Shihoim e Tsukabishi foram considerados culpados pelo crime de mau uso dos poderes _shinigamis_! – O que? Devem estar brincando.

-_Are, are_! Sabia que isso não mudaria! – Urahara está aceitando isso? Tento falar, mas a mão estendida de meu _taichou_ me impede. Droga. Esse idiota tem que me ajudar.

-Entretanto? – Byakuya perguntou sereno. Perdi algo?

-Como sempre muito perspicaz Kuchiki _taichou_! Sim, entretanto, apesar de serem considerados culpados, foram absolvidos pelos serviços prestados na guerra entre a _Soul Socyte_ e o _Hueco Mundo_! – O que? Agora que não entendo mais nada.

-Ufa! Achei que seria meu fim dessa vez! Vamos Kurosaki-_san_, tire essa cara de espanto! Além do mais você salvou três mundos, não deveria estar surpreso! – Urahara me animava já que perdi a força para raciocinar direito. Sinto vontade de pular e pegar Rukia no colo e rodopiar, como fiz quando soubemos que ela estava grávida de Kaien.

-_Soutaichou_ quero apresentar Kurosaki Ichigo como da equipe cinco! – O quê? Byakuya me ajudando?

-Eu voto a favor! – O baixinho do Toushiro falou com ar solene. Um a um foram concordando e dando seus votos a meu favor. Após, um silêncio se propagou e esperei a reação do velho, já que este parecia dormir em cima do cajado. Os olhos fechados e escondidos na espessa sobrancelha me faz crer isso.

-Esse foi mais uma das decisões tomadas pela Central 46! Devido à reorganização dos _hollows_ após a morte de Aizen, o _Hueco Mundo_ mais uma vez tornou-se problemático e ameaçador a _Soul Socyte_! Como temos três postos vagos, eles recomendaram que sejam ocupados pelos réus, e no caso de Tessai será recolocado no Esquadrão especial de _Kidou_! – Hum! Isso é bom. Olho para meu amigo que tinha um sorriso escondido parcialmente pelo eterno leque. Esse nunca muda.

-Então está decidido! Agora vamos beber _sakê_ e comemorar aos novos _taichous_ da Sereitei! –Mais uma vez Kyouraku interrompe o velho. Mas parece que hoje ele deixou estar. Preciso contar a Rukia.

-Yamamoto-_san_? Posso sair antes para contar a minha família a novidade? – Soei desesperado, eu sei. Mas tenho certeza que a baixinha deve estar acabando com as unhas de apreensão.

-Tenha modos Kurosaki! Ainda tem que ficar para a cerimônia de apresentação! – Ótimo. Obrigado Byakuya.

-Tudo bem Kuchiki _taichou_! A cerimônia ocorrerá semana que vem! Já está tudo preparado! Kurosaki-_san_, você terá uma licença de sete dias para se preparar e descansar! Quero que venha com toda sua energia restabelecida!A reunião está terminada! – O velho bateu o cajado e rapidamente me curvei em agradecimento. Apertei forte a mão de Urahara e me despedi de todos. Nem preciso dizer que usei o meu mais poderoso _shumpo_ para sair daquele local monótono. Tenho uma linda mulher e um adorável herdeiro me esperando.

* * *

-Assim meu amor! Você tem que colocar a bolinha no buraquinho redondo! – Ensinar Kaien é maravilhoso. Meu filho é muito inteligente. Apesar da pouca idade já sabe concentrar levemente o próprio _reiatsu_. Fala desde um ano de idade, andou com oito meses e é a alegria da família Kuchiki. Seus cabelinhos revoltos e alaranjados é a coisa mais fofa. Os olhos, puxou para os meus. São de tom violeta também. Curioso, animado e muito cheio de energia, não é porque sou a mãe que falo isso, todos dizem isso.

-Papa!Olha mama, papa tá chegando! – Ah! Ichigo está vindo. Também, até Kaien sabe quando ele está vindo com essa quantidade exagerada de _reiatsu_. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes pedi para ele controlar o poder, mas quando ele está eufórico ninguém segura.

-Vamos receber ele então meu doce principezinho! – Tomo Kaien no colo e sigo em direção ao portão principal de nossa mansão. O que será que o está deixando tão apressado? Será que a Central? Não, eles não irão condenar alguém que salvou a Sereitei, não, a _Soul Socyte_ do monstro do Aizen. Tenho certeza que correu tudo bem.

* * *

Não quis parar para cumprimentar ninguém. Nem mesmo Renji que ficou com cara de bobo quando passei por ele só dando um tchau para não parar. Quando chego perto da mansão Kuchiki – minha casa – vejo a cena mais maravilhosa de minha vida. Minha esposa com nosso bebê no colo me esperando. O sorriso mais lindo, que só ela sabe me dar me deu as boas vindas a meu lar. Jogo-me sobre eles e pego Rukia pela cintura a alçando e rodopiando nós três pra comemorar. Kaien adorou e gritou de alegria. Minha família esta segura e vou lutar todos os dias pra que seja sempre assim.

-Amor? Porque essa alegria toda? – Minha doce baixinha me perguntou após eu recolocá-la no chão. Tomei Kaien e o sentei no meu ombro. Ele ama alturas como a mãe.

-Por ter vocês, ué? – Coisa mais óbvia, não? Rio da cara nada animada de Rukia. Ela sabe que quando falo isso é porque tenho novidades pra contar. Nunca precisamos falar muito para saber o que um está sentindo. Somos um inclusive na alma.

-Ichigo? – Minha morena começou a bater o pezinho no chão com os braços cerrados esperando minha resposta. Ela sabe me enlouquecer. Dessa vez vamos fazer amor até perdermos a consciência, assim essa nanica aprende a deixar de ser menos deliciosa e tentadora.

-Pois saiba você, senhora Kurosaki, que agora sou _taichou_ do quinto esquadrão! Pode aprender a me chamar com o devido respeito! – Brinquei. Ela me olhou pasma, creio que nem ela esperava que eu conseguisse tão cedo. Nosso filho começou a esfregar meus cabelos pra chamar minha atenção. Puxo-o pra baixo e começo a fazer cócegas em sua barriga. Meu filho é minha cópia, excetuando a cor majestosa de seus olhos, como os da mãe, graças a _Kami-sama_ por isso. Estou louco pra ter uma filha. Quero ver pra quem ela vai puxar.

-Então eles te inocentaram? – Minha esposa me tirou do vislumbre de nossa brincadeira. Kaien fez um biquinho, não gostava nem que a mãe nos interrompesse. Puxou pro pai, não posso negar.

-Não! Sou culpado! Mas não irão nos condenar! Ah!Pode preparar as malas, me deram uma semana de licença para descansar! Quero você toda pra mim! E quanto a você amigão, vamos conhecer seu avô e suas tias! – Arrumo, ou tento pelo menos, os cabelos revoltos de meu filho. Rukia ainda não estava muito confiante com o que falei. Agarro-a pela cintura e beijo com um selinho esses lábios deliciosos e adocicados da minha deidade.

-Então o que estamos esperando, Kurosaki _taichou_? – Amo essa mulher. Minha vida é perfeita. Temos nossas briguinhas diárias, nossa entrega cotidiana, nosso filho. Não tem mais nada que eu queira a não ser...

-Ru! Que tal darmos uma irmãzinha pra Kaien? – Aperto-a com força e a faço perceber o quanto preciso dela. Minha excitação sempre vem á tona quando estou com ela. Acho que é esse perfume natural que me chama desse corpo que só pertence a mim e mais ninguém.

-O que acha Kaien? Já está preparado pra proteger um irmãozinho? – Kaien me olha interrogativo. Nosso filho é muito inteligente. Às vezes penso que ele já nasceu adulto. Culpa do idiota do meu cunhado que fica ensinando essas drogas de tradições. Mas vou dar um desconto, ele votou em mim.

-Eu cuido!Cadê ele? – Kaien nos questionou com a carinha de anjo. Esse ar ele herdou da mãe. Agora tira um brinquedo da mão dele pra ver como ele fica. Cenho franzido e cara de ameaça. Genética maldita.

-É Ru, cadê? Acho que teremos que providenciar agora! – Beijei-lhe o ombro e encaminhei minha família para a mansão. Tenho muito que curtir com eles. Tenho meu pai e minhas irmãs para rever. Meus amigos para comemorar. Alguns _hollows_ idiotas para destruir e algumas regras bobas pra cumprir. Mas nada será capaz de me tirar essa felicidade que sinto em meu ser. Minha musa, minha vida, minha paixão estará ao meu lado para sempre. Não irei recomeçar de onde paramos em Florença, pois só isso não bastaria. Vou fazer uma vida completa e cheia de alegria, ao lado de minha mulher e meus filhos para sempre.

**Fim**

* * *

**É isso pessoas! Espero que tenham curtido essa minha fic!Um beijasso ao tio Tite Kube por nos dar essa maravilha que é o Bleach, ao qual os personagens dessa minha fic pertencem! Espero reviews de todos que leram, lêem e lerão (conjugação correta?) essa fic! Estarei sempre aberta a responder cada uma das reviews! Muito obrigada a todos!Quem quiser conversar, estarei nas minhas outras fics correntes, atualmente Amor e Guerra e Mude Meu Mundo, que te dou meu coração!Arigatô minna-san!Sayou!**  
**JJ**

**05/10/2011 15:31 São Paulo - Brasil!**


End file.
